Lo mejor de mi pasado, fuiste, eres, y siempre seras tú
by maryviza
Summary: Una dolorosa despedida, nuevos amores, obstáculos que superar,pero si el destino así lo quiere, al final seremos felices...Eso espero.
1. Cap 1: Decisiones que cambian el rumbo

Bueno...Creo que así se empieza:

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen los uso solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 1: Decisiones que cambian el rumbo….

"EN LA VIDA, LO QUE PARECE UNA DESPEDIDA ES REALMENTE UN NUEVO COMIENZO"

CAPITULO 1

allá sobre su cama estaba ella, la mujer de cabello azul , abrazando sus las rodillas, sumida en una profunda tristeza, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, apagados, sin ese brillo peculiar que la caracteriza, perdidos en un punto fijo en el horizonte, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le depara el futuro.

Era una tarde en aquella ciudad que todos conocemos, con grandes nubes negras surcando el cielo, que igualaban el estado de animo de la chica del cabello azul en ese momento.

En el interior de esa alcoba, ella estaba recordando lo que había acontecido hace tiempo, ese episodio de su vida que sin duda dejó una cicatriz que atraviesa por completo su corazón. Sus lágrimas caían lentamente rodando por sus mejillas, ella no hacia intento por detenerlas, solo las dejaba fluir, pues de esa manera desahogaba un poco del dolor punzante que abarcaba por completo todo su ser.

Desde aquel día, los episodios de melancolía ya habían disminuido y eran menos las veces en que se sentía abatida, sin embargo, cuando uno de esos lapsos la invadía, la herida que empezaba a sanar nuevamente se abría. Y para colmo, cual si fuera una broma bastante cruel del destino el enterarse del secreto de su muy amada mascota, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ella podía dejar pasar por alto los insultos, la cobardía, el egocentrismo, la indecisión, y hasta a las prometidas de su adorado y maldito tormento, pero jamás la traición a la confianza que ella le había dado a Ranma y a Ryoga aunque con este último fuera en menos grado, no significaba que le doliera menos, el enterarse de la peor manera que su adorado P-chan era en realidad Ryoga y que Ranma por Honor de artista marcial, haya guardado ese secreto, termino por ayudarla a tomar una decisión...una difícil decisión.

Akane había conseguido entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas en Estados Unidos, sin embargo, hasta ese momento el corazón le había ganado a la razón y pensaba rechazarla por todo lo que sentía por él, por el imbécil que cada cuando rompía su corazón, porque creía que algún día Ranma se decidiría por ella.

Han terminado el ultimo grado en el instituto y en su vida había cambios por supuesto, paso de ser Akane Tendo a ser la Prometida abandonada en el altar por un barril. No todo había sido malo, Akane y Ranma se llevaban "Mejor" si esa palabra va ligada a la indiferencia, no más gritos no insultos, celos mucho mejor controlados, sin dejar de sentirlos claro, pues ella no es de piedra y por supuesto está enamorada, y por eso mismo estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse dolorosamente una última vez.

-Definitivamente tengo que irme de aquí, ahora debo concentrarme en mi y solo en sus lágrimas sacando de un cajón la carta de aceptación que había recibido dejándola sobre su escritorio recordando una vez más lo que paso con p-chan.-No puedo creer que haya sido tan ¡ESTUPIDA!, pero debo comprender un poco y reconocer que Ranma siempre trato de alguna manera darme señales que no supe interpretar, pero como iba a dudar de P-chan, y como es que pudo guardarme un secreto por tanto tiempo. Pero que ¡ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA!-. Decía golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

Una persona la saco de sus pensamientos tocando a su puerta.

-Akane,¿ puedo pasar?-desde el otro lado de la puerta estaba aquel chico causante de tanto dolor a la joven.

-Adelante- ella rápidamente seco las lágrimas que aún tenían y le recibió con un semblante rígido e inmutable.

-La cena esta lista, Kasumi me dijo que te avisara-le menciono de manera tranquila sin embargo cambio su semblante al ver que Akane había llorado.- ¿Aun sigues molesta? Han pasado semanas desde que descubriste lo de..tú..sabes..Ryoga..y P-chan.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO!, aún estoy bastante molesta, En un momento bajo, gracias- contesto ya de manera calmada-. Pero antes de que el chico saliera y cerrara la puerta Akane lo detuvo.-He..Ranma podemos hablar?

-Cla…ro ¿que sucede?

-Sucede esto- Estiro su mano lentamente, mostrándole la carta de admisión.

-A..Akane No piensas aceptar ¿cierto?...o… Esto…esto quiere decir que ¿te vas?- El miedo y la confusión lo invadieron de sobre manera frunciendo el ceño tratando de comprender lo que estaba leyendo.

- Ranma… me iré en 2 semanas

Estas palabras fueron una daga directa al corazón del chico, sintió claramente como Akane tomaba su corazón y lo estrujaba sin piedad, Ranma quien lejos de actuar como una persona racional hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer….herir, insultar sin pensar en lo que dice sobreponiendo su orgullo **.**

-Así que eso es todo Marimacho….te vas, ¿sin tomarme en cuenta? ¿sin saber lo que yo pienso?-dice el joven apretando los puños y bajando la mirada conteniendo el coraje que siente en ese momento-(¡Maldita sea! Akane, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no sientes nada por mí? ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti, que prefieres largarte? No entiendo, ¿qué Demonios nos está pasando? No puedes irte, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado).

-Creo que es lo mejor…tu sabes que últimamente, hemos pasado por un sinfín de cosas, no te niego que algunas muy buenas, otras no tanto, entre nosotros la situación no mejora y si a eso le sumamos tus 3 prometidas, mis supuestos pretendientes, la presión de la familia por una boda que …tu…no quieres, además lo de Ryoga, por eso es que yo he tomado esta decisión, una decisión que es difícil para mí, pero será beneficiosa para ti. Así que desde ahora Ranma te dejo en libertad.

-Con eso quieres decir que no te importa lo que haga de ahora en adelante…¿eso es lo que quieres decir?, que rompes el compromiso y que te largas, porque no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a nuestras adversidades, además de donde sacas todas esas conclusiones, cuando en realidad tú no sabes, es más ni siquiera te acercas un poco de descifrar lo que yo quiero o siento.

-¡NO!,-alzo la voz-. NO se trata de tener valor, se trata de que ¡Estoy cansada!, !Cansada, de tanta monotonía de avanzar a ningún lado! De que después de tres años tenga que seguir soportando, ¡Tu maldita indecisión! Harta de tu inmadurez, de hacerme falsas esperanzas creyendo que…¡MALDITA SEA, DE TODOS!... Ranma, le estoy poniendo fin a esta situación, a la cual tú no eres capaz ni de afrontar ni de terminar, simplemente estoy haciéndome a un lado, y haciéndote las cosas más fáciles.-Akane con el ceño fruncido tratando de calmar la ira que sentía en ese momento de no echarle en cara lo que ella sentía ante sus insultos, la humillación de la boda pero si quería cortar todo de tajo tendría que permanecer serena.

-Akane…¡Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo son las cosas!-Le dijo apretando la mandíbula y los puños.- No es fácil lidiar con tres locas, y estar defendiéndote de cuanto estúpido aparece en escena, porque tú eres incapaz de defenderte, de guardar un secreto que sabía que te iba a dañar tarde o temprano, pero ¿qué podía hacer? por que fue culpa mía que Ryoga cayera en ese pozo, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era guardar el secreto de su maldición.-después de segundos de silencio.- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIDIR POR LOS DOS! –Ranma viéndola con coraje e impotencia sabiendo que cada palabra que ella decía iba impregnada con veneno que empezaba expandirse por sus venas.

-Pues…¡Disculpe usted apuesto príncipe! por molestarlo al tratar de salvar a esta damisela del peligro,-hablo de manera sarcástica.-Debería considerar esa una razón más para terminar con todo esto! estando yo lejos no tendrás que acudir a mi rescate, podrás elegir a quien tú quieras para casarte, y de paso, me hago un favor porque sabes…no estoy decidiendo por los 2 estoy decidiendo por mí por lo que yo necesito en mi vida y en mi futuro.

-Entonces está decidido ¿no hay vuelta atrás?-la miro a los ojos.

-Asi es, no la hay, en 2 semanas me voy-lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Está bien Akane, si eso es lo que quieres, así será, entonces ya nada impide que yo siga en esta casa.-Él hablaba de una manera muy seria y de manera despectiva, con el ceño demasiado fruncido. Espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión que estas tomando, sabes, ahora puedo estar más tranquilo pues me he librado de una carga, como tú dices quizá sea mejor verle el lado bueno ya no tengo que exponer mi pellejo por alguien que no lo vale, y para mi suerte me quedan 3 Prometidas bonitas, guerreras, excelentes cocineras y con un cuerpo envidiable algo a lo que tú no te asemejas.

-Veo muy a mi pesar Ranma.-hablo de manera tranquila, irónica y casi sombría.-Que el tener ya 19 años no hace madurar a las personas. Gracias Ranma por dedicarme estas últimas palabras porque ahora puedo ver que mi destino no eres tú y que he acertado en aceptar irme de Japón. Espero que en el futuro todo ese miedo que veo hoy en ti no te impida afrontar tus sentimientos, porque sé que aunque lo niegas, en el fondo de mi corazón quiero creer que lo que escuche en Jusenkyo fue verdad. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que logres ser lo que tú quieras ser.

-Akane…sobre eso, yo…

Para ese momento, la discusión era tan intensa que los demás integrantes de la familia corrieron a la habitación de Akane para tratar de calmar los ánimos entre estos dos, interrumpiendo lo que Ranma quería decir.

-¡Que es lo que sucede aquí!-Hablo el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

-Papá…tenemos que hablar, Tio Genma… Tengo que comunicarles algo, pero me gustaría hablarlo a solas en otro lado.- Abriéndose paso salió de su habitación y bajo al Dojo de la familia seguida de los patriarcas de la casa.

Después de contarles lo de la aceptación en la universidad ella abordo el tema más complicado la anulación de su compromiso con Ranma…

-¡QUEE!-Los patriarcas gritaron al unísono

-Eso no lo puedo consentir hija.-cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.-Está el honor de nuestra familia de por medio, no Akane y no lograras hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Tendo estoy de acuerdo con usted, Akane entiendo que a veces mi hijo puede ser demasiado torpe pero en este instante haré que te ofrezca una disculpa y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-No, es que no lo entienden, eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, volver a la "normalidad", esa donde tres locas acosan a Ranma para poder quedarse con el como si fuera un trofeo, esa "normalidad" donde yo soy la tonta que tiene que aguantar los desplantes de cuanto loco quiere pelear con Ranma usándome como señuelo para dañarlo, esa normalidad que gira única y exclusivamente alrededor del gran Ranma Saotome. Papá, Tío.-Las lágrimas hacían su aparición cubriendo los ojos chocolate, nublando la vista de la bella chica y con la mano en pecho acoto a decir lo siguiente:.-Por favor les pido, ¡NO!, les suplico que anulen el compromiso, entiendan que lo que siento por él es tan fuerte que me está destruyendo, que me lástima que aquí no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ser Feliz, acaso padre ¿mi felicidad no es prioridad para ti? Prefieres ver que pasen otros 5, 10 ó 15 años y tenga que seguir soportando todo esto?

Ante las palabras de Akane, su padre al tener ningún otro argumento para que ella se quedara en Nerima, tendría que ceder, si bien él sabía que algún día ella crecería, no pensaba que fuera tan rápido y al parecer ella ya tenía bien definido lo que quería, así que no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar lo que ella, la menor de sus hijas quería hacer.

-¿Que pasara con el dojo?- Pregunto el sr. Tendo alzando una ceja y con brazos cruzados.

-He pensado que ustedes aun lo pueden llevar y Ranma puede encargarse cuando termine de estudiar, el hecho de que Ranma y yo no estemos juntos no quiere decir que sus sueños se vallan por la borda. Piénsenlo un poco papá, el aún es el heredero del Estilo libre y sé que pronto será un exitoso artista marcial y estarán orgullosos de él. Y quiero que también estés orgulloso de mi por eso es que terminare la universidad y seré alguien importante papá dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

-Hija, ya estoy orgulloso de ti, y aunque no me guste la idea de que te vayas a otro país te dejare partir, y mucho menos me gusta la idea de romper el compromiso pero lo hare. Así que sr. Saotome espero que esto no rompa con nuestra amistad.

-Lo entiendo Tendo, no se preocupe usted y yo levantaremos este Dojo, creo que lo mejor será que empaquemos será bueno ver de nuevo a Nodoka y quedarnos en nuestro hogar.

-No tiene por qué irse Saotome aquí no nos estorban.

-Eso será incomodo Saotome, lo que nos tenía aquí era el compromiso de nuestros hijos y al no existir dudo mucho que mi hijo quiera seguir aquí, así que agradezco su hospitalidad pero lo mejor será regresar a casa no iremos al amanecer.

-Tío Genma …Yo…lo siento mucho.-dijo ya sin mirar a la cara al sr Saotome quien entendía perfectamente la situación, también cree que al estar distanciados los prometidos no puedan estar el uno sin el otro y que terminen por darse cuenta de que quieren estar juntos….Pero por los siguientes años eso no sucedería…

**Notas: ¡Hola! Hasta aquí, este que es mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Ranma 1/2 espero les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero al leer las historias de esta pagina,me quedo la espinita de querer hacer uno. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se toman para leerme, así que aquí estoy lista para recibir sus criticas y con ellas mejorar...Gracias!**


	2. Cap 2:Placentera y cruel despedida

Los Personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece solo lo hago por diversión.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene una escena un poco subida de tono.

Capítulo 2: La más placentera y cruel despedida.

"¿TODA DESPEDIDA, DEBERÍA DE REALIZARSE CON EL FIN DE UN FUTURO REENCUENTRO? "

CAPITULO 2

Al siguiente día Ranma y Genma estaban agradeciendo a la familia con las maletas en la entrada

-Tendo esto no es una despedida, solo regresaremos a nuestra casa que está a poca distancia, y estaremos en contacto para pronto reabrir el dojo, he pensado en el joven Hibiki para que nos ayude en nuestros planes, mientras Ranma esté estudiando la universidad o cuando tenga que asistir a algún torneo importante.

-Es una magnífica idea Saotome quien mejor que otro experto en artes marciales que él, lo tomare en cuenta y apenas aparezca hagámosle la invitación.- Volteándose a la dirección del chico lo miro de frente tomándole por los hombros.- Ranma, muchacho esta siempre será tu casa, y aunque hora las cosas entre tú y mi hija no están bien, estoy completamente seguro que en futuro ustedes podrán estar juntos.

-Gracias Sr Tendo.- su semblante serio debido a la furia que tenía en ese momento, además de la confusión. –Quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad le prometo que en cuanto pueda, compensare todo lo que ha hecho por mi padre y por mí.

Terminando de decir estas palabras Akane estaba llegando a donde ellos se encontraban, Ranma ni siquiera lo pensó y salió de inmediato del lugar no queriendo cruzar palabras con ella pues aún estaba latente el dolor de la plática de la noche anterior y al verla, sabía que si llegaba a decirle alguna palabra por mínima que esta fuera, terminarían peleando y el hiriéndola nuevamente, por lo que sabiamente prefirió retirarse. Ante la actitud de este, la chica sintió como su corazón se detenía por un momento ante el inmenso dolor que la abarcaba, quería salir tras el para que las cosas no terminaran tan tensas entre ellos, quería que fueran amigos, aunque en su interior deseaba con todo su ser abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, sin embargo al ver el semblante con el que Ranma se fue pudo ver en una inmensa aura turbia como si se tratara de ira, con una mezcla de dolor y de resentimiento que emanaba de él, entonces Akane se preguntó nuevamente si estaría haciendo lo correcto al irse, no se sentiría bien sabiendo que por su culpa Ranma estaba sufriendo.

Días después. Ranma se encontraba recostado cerca del rio pensando en todo lo acontecido los últimos días con su ex prometida, evito todo contacto con Akane sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada para retener a la mujer que amaba, que no salieran las palabras para poder hablar con ella, pues creía que no era el momento correcto, ella ya había tomado su decisión y no la obligaría a quedarse además no lo había tomado en cuenta , rompió el compromiso y eso es lo que lo hacía rabiar, él estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella, a su olor, a su forma de ser, pero a pesar de eso, lo que más dolía era su orgullo, se preguntaba cómo fue que una estúpida niña como ella, haya sido capaz de dejarlo, de desarmarlo por completo, y con eso perder la batalla más importante de su vida, la primera que había perdido, la que más dolía y de la cual no tendría revancha, al menos eso creía. Estaba completamente devastado y vulnerable, estado que no pasó desapercibido para la chica del cabello castaño y ojos azules quien aprovecharía de la situación para al fin tener a su amado Ran-chan.

(Mañana, Mañana te vas …¡Qué demonios nos pasó Akane! qué fue lo que nos alejó tanto en tan poco tiempo, tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar contigo de saber por qué mierda te alejas de mí, ¿Por qué? …pero si yo sé bien esa respuesta, y ella tiene razón soy un orgulloso cobarde, incapaz de admitir mis sentimiento….estoy confundido, si de verdad quieres seguir con tu vida lejos de mí, será mejor de que me haga a la idea y empiece a buscar un camino diferente, te dejaría ir sí sé que así serás Feliz. Aun a costa de mi propia felicidad)

-Ran-Chan?

-Ukyo, ¿cómo estás?-contestó con semblante serio tratando de ocultar la tristeza que tenía.

-No, mejor dime ¿cómo estás tú?-hablo dulcemente.- Me entere Que tu compromiso quedo Roto y que Akane se ira lejos.-Lo disimulaba bien pero por dentro ella estallaba de alegría al saber que Akane se iría.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? (¿qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué estoy devastado?, ¿Que no tolero la idea de que Akane se valla?¿qué estoy completamente loco de celos al saber que habrá hombres al acecho para conquistarla y no estaré para impedirlo?)-dudando un poco que contestar, termino actuando con solo él sabe.- Por supuesto que estoy tranquilo, es más, estoy contento al fin termino ese compromiso que yo no pedí, aunque llegue a un acuerdo con el sr Tendo para hacerme cargo del Dojo por un tiempo después de terminar la universidad.

-¿De verdad Ran-chan?, pero no es necesario, ahora yo soy tu prometida oficial así que puedes venir a vivir, conmigo y nos haríamos cargo del restaurante.-Sonrió ante la posibilidad de que el aceptara, pero así como apareció su sonrisa se esfumo ante la respuesta

-Gracias Ukyo, pero sabes que nuestro compromiso no puede ser yo te veo como a una hermana, y no pretendo ser una carga, además ya estoy instalado en casa con mi madre.

-Ranma…-la chica castaña se acostó en el césped junto a él recargándose con su codo y con la otra mano se acercó al joven acariciando su mejilla y colocando su cara muy cerca de la de Ranma acto que no detuvo el ojiazul.- Yo…quiero que me des una oportunidad, que nos demos una oportunidad de estar juntos, déjame sanar tu heridas, ella se ira mañana y no volverá, no estarás sufriendo toda la vida, no me gusta verte sufrir, ayudémonos… Yo sé que no me ves como una pareja ahora, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos, para que te enamores de mí, Ranma yo Te amo.

-Ukyo….-al escuchar sus palabras él se incorporó quedando sentado acción que imito la chica para quedar los dos de frente (Nunca me había dicho esas cosas…quizá…quizá… tenga razón debería de avanzar y empezar a olvidarte Akane…ella no volverá y necesito de alguna forma no sentir este vacío que tengo y que no me deja, Ukyo llega ahora que me siento tan solo, debería considerar eso ¿Una señal?).

El chico al sentir como Ukyo se acercaba a él, titubeo y se puso muy nervioso, pero no se movió de su lugar dejando que lo besara, al principio no respondió pero después de unos segundos se dejó llevar , fue un beso tosco e inexperto pero él estaba necesitado de cariño ese que Akane ya no le daría, las sensaciones del beso fueron aumentando hasta que el recostó a la chica en el césped hasta quedar a un lado de ella sin dejar de besarse, así estuvieron varios minutos, sin embargo Ranma no se atrevía a ir más allá de un beso y acariciar una mejilla de la chica. Finalmente se separaron

-Ranma Soja inmensamente feliz ...

-Ukyo, perdóname esto no debió pasar.-Trato de separarse pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Solo, déjate llevar.- le susurro, lo tomo de la camisa y nuevamente lo beso.

Por otro lado Akane se encontraba trotando como era su costumbre, las calles de Nerima estaban casi vacías, era aún muy temprano ella estaba, tratando de recordar cada casa, cada calle, el aroma de la ciudad, impregnándose por completo, ella partiría en cuestión de horas y no quería perderse detalle de ese lugar donde había nacido, crecido, donde se había enamorado y donde le habían roto el corazón, recordar el lugar de tantas aventuras, pareciera que podía ver la siluetas difusas de Ranma combatiendo con Ryoga, de Shampoo y su molesta campanilla siendo perseguida por un pato con anteojos, estos recuerdos hicieron que ella esbozara una leve sonrisa, sin duda extrañaría a todos aquellos personajes que tantos recuerdos le dejaron.

(Es hora, ya todo está dicho y no hay marcha atrás, Mañana estaré Rumbo a mi siguiente destino. Me hubiese gustado verte Ranma, pensé que me buscarías, que podríamos hablar antes de irme, sé que está muy enojado la tía…Sra. Nodoka me lo confirmo, no puedo irme sin que sepas lo que siento Ranma, esa carta que le entregue a tu mamá dice todo lo que no tuve valor de decirte de frente, sé que te acuso siempre de ser un cobarde pero, heme aquí, siendo igual o peor que tú.-Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.- Solo me falta ir al rio, ese lugar donde pasamos muy buenos momentos).

Al acercarse al río, esta sería su última parada antes de regresar a casa, descansar y ultimar detalles para finalmente salir, vio a una pareja recostada en la hierba, y no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido agradable para estar con Ranma y acostado en la hierba besandose hasta que llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que al parecer hizo algo muy malo en otra vida y hoy era el día que iba a pagar por eso, porque esa camisa china era inconfundible, si era Ranma pero no con ella, sino con la cocinera, y entonces sí, esa herida que aún tenía en su corazón acabó convirtiendo en más grande y sería incapaz de curarse por sí misma. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no responden, estaba en shock, sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas y todo lo que salió de su boca fue un sollozo de dolor, quería silenciarlo tapándose la boca, pero era tarde Ranma la habia escuchado, ambos se separaron, Ukyo y Ranma miraron hacia arriba para ver a la chica en el pelo azul, Akane darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta con la fuerza que tenia, se había levantado y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Ranma fue tras ella, pero Ukyo lo detuvo.

-Ranma, déjala ahora somos solo tú y yo.- le decía mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa.

-¡No! Tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.-soltando el agarre de la chica salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Maldita seas ¡Akane Tendo!-golpeo el césped con el puño.- Solo un día más y entonces Ranma estará conmigo para siempre. Te gané Akane….Te gané.-y en su Rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Akane conocía a Ranma y sabía que la buscaría hasta encontrarla así que se escabullo entre callejones y locales comerciales para despistarlo, pero sabía que al final iría hasta su casa así que prefirió dirigirse a su domicilio. Al llegar ahi hablo con Kasumi explicándole lo sucedido, así que le pidió su ayuda para sacar sus cosas que ya tenía empacadas y había llamado a un taxi para llevarla a un hotel cercano para partir al día siguiente a California.

-Gracias por todo Kasumi eres la mejor.

-Hermana, por la noche iremos al hotel para despedirnos de ti.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y el taxi tomo rumbo hacia un hotel cercano. Mientras el chofer llegaba a su destino la chica iba pensativa, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos color chocolate.

(Fue tu decisión Akane así que ahora asume las consecuencias, tienes que ser fuerte, Ukyo es buena persona y sé que quiere a Ranma, Ella puede hacerlo feliz, pero ¿Por qué duele tanto?, tengo que aceptarlo, ahora todo está claro, la quiere, si no él no hubiera dejado que lo besara. Eres un ¡Estúpido! Ranma, debo de resistir, solo un día más y empezare de nuevo, alejarme de aquí fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.)

Ranma llego al dojo Tendo desesperado buscando a Akane, pero solo encontró a una Kasumi muy decepcionada. Al no recibir respuesta de donde estaba Akane, en un arranque de desesperación busco por toda la casa.

-¡AKANE!, DONDE ESTAS, ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

-Ranma, cálmate ella ya no está aquí tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-No puede ser verdad Kasumi su avión sale hasta mañana.

-Ella Me conto lo que sucedió hace un rato con Ukyo.

-Kasumi fue un tonto error… yo…yo necesito hablar con Akane aclarar que…decirle que…¡Por qué es tan difícil!- Cayo sobre sus rodillas, desesperado revolvió su cabello...-Por favor dime donde está, Kasumi…no sé cuándo la volveré a ver, necesito aclarar esto o no tendré la conciencia tranquila.

-Ranma…-al ver que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico, quedo conmovida por lo que atino a decir:-Por la noche iremos a despedirnos de ella, y podrás seguirnos para saber dónde está.

El chico se incorporó y agradeció la información de la hermana mayor de las Tendo, se alejó de ahí saltando por los tejados. Todo el día estuvo pensando y esperando impaciente que llegara la noche, compro un ramo de rosas y espero fuera de la casa hasta que la familia salió del domicilio, por lo que prosiguió a seguir a la familia Tendo hasta llegar a su destino, siendo cuidadoso de que no lo vieran. Y ahí espero afuera del hotel hasta casi media noche, pudo observar a la familia como se alejaba tristemente, y entonces una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente entro sigilosamente al lugar escondiendo las rosas que llevaba.

-¡Buenas noches! Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando la habitación de la Señorita. Tendo Akane, su familia acaba de salir, pero su hermana olvido su bolso así que me envió para recuperarlo.

-Entiendo señor, su habitación es la 404 en el cuarto piso.

-Gracias.- Sonrió a la joven que le atendió (eso fue muy fácil)

Akane se encontraba ya recostada tratando de pensar en su itinerario para que todo estuviera listo para su partida. Cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación

-Qué raro…¿se les habrá olvidado algo?-Se acerca para abrir la puerta, quedo estática al ver a la figura que se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente trato de cerrarla pero Ranma lo impidió.-Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí?

Batallando por abrir la puerta el ojiazul finalmente la vence introduciéndose al cuarto,

-Necesitamos hablar. Dejó las rosas en una cómoda que estaba a un lado de la puerta

-No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-ella conservando su semblante serio

-Tengo que aclararte lo que paso con Ukyo no es lo que piensas.

-¿Ha no?-ella hablaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho.- Yo creo que si es lo que pienso, para mí quedo perfectamente claro cuando los vi besándose, sabes, lo siento por Shampoo. Además a mí no tienes por qué darme explicaciones tú y yo no somos nada, así que no sé por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir a decir cosas que no quiero ni necesito escuchar.

-Es que no es lo que crees…bueno si...es decir… ¡Mierda! ¿Porque es tan difícil?

-Ranma por favor vete, es tarde y mañana tengo que irme muy temprano, y necesi…

-¡CALLATE!- la interrumpió, se acercó a ella lentamente, sujetándola de la cintura y apretándola a su cuerpo…-Akane, no digas nada, solo por esta noche, -le dijo rozándole los labios.- Solo por estas horas pretendamos que no existe nadie más, que solo somos un chico y una chica que se gustan, hagamos de cuenta que no existen prometidas, locas, ni pretendientes inoportunos, déjame pasar esta última noche contigo, quiero que nos amemos, que nos demostremos todo lo que no sabemos decir con palabras, quiero que seas mía por unas horas, y termino cerrando el espacio que existía entre ellos, iluminados solamente por una lámpara ubicada en una de las cabeceras de ese cuarto de hotel.

Akane no supo en qué momento se vio respondiendo al beso, llevándola a tener sensaciones casi extra corporales, estaba allí con ella pidiéndole que lo amara, que se entregaran, no hizo más que poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de su bendito y deliciosamente cruel tormento para corresponder a lo que él quería. El la acariciaba con locura, pasaba las manos por la cintura de la chica para subir y bajar por los muslos de esta, lentamente la recostó sobre la cama siguiendo con las caricias, comenzó a desabrochar un par de los botones de la camisa rosa que llevaba dejando su pecho expuesto, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, tomo las manos de Akane y las puso sobre su cabeza, se separó un poco para verla a los ojos y finalmente Akane dijo unas palabras.

-Solo por esta noche…- le susurro la peliazul.

Momentos después los dos en ropa interior seguían en su sesión de besos y caricias, ansioso por culminar con lo que habían empezado hace ya casi un par de horas.

Pasión esa era la palabra para describir el sentimiento que se vivía dentro de esa habitación, no hacían falta palabras Akane se entregó al hombre que ama y él se entregó a la mujer que ama no hay más, hicieron el amor más de una vez. Inexpertos por supuesto, pero en ese momento amor era lo que prevalecía entre ellos.

Quizá era mala idea, admitámoslo la peor de las ideas, pero para estos chicos tercos orgullosos pero también muy enamorados no hacía falta más que unas palabras bonitas, para que ellos avanzaran de manera agigantada, el chico tomo el valor para decirlas y entonces se derrumbó la muralla de acero que Akane había construido, toda la seguridad y toda Firmeza que tuvo el último mes, se habían ido a la mismísima Mierda.

Después de amarse si reservas terminaron recostados uno al lado del otro Ranma fue el primero en hablar:

-Akane, ¿Estas bien? , ¿No te he lastimado?

-No te preocupes estoy bien, pero Ranma, esto no debió pasar.

"Yo no digo que te arrepientes.

-No es eso, al contrario, es solo que… No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ahora tú eres un hombre comprometido y yo no debí dejarme llevar, perdóname Ranma.-Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, Akane se abrazó al torso de su acompañante, este no hizo más que responder al abrazo beso su frente y acaricio su cabello.

-No tienes que pedir perdón fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y bueno, Ukyo…bueno…ella y yo… no...-Pero antes de poder decir algo Akane callo sus labios con un tierno beso.

-Ranma no digas nada, déjame disfrutar de esta noche…Recuerda, nada de prometidas.

-De acuerdo, Mañana temprano hablaremos, no te puedes ir sin que hablemos.

Apenas había terminado su conversación pero ella ya estaba dormida, así que Ranma se quedó unos minutos observándola bajo esa luz tenue de la lámpara para, memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, de sus perfectos rasgos, su cuerpo, y entonces sucedió casi como una revelación, estaba decidido no la dejaría ir, no cuando ese hueco que había sentido desde hace dos semanas, desapareció por completo, con este pensamiento se quedó dormido aferrado al cuerpo de su amante.

Poco después de las 6 de la mañana Akane despertó, se percató de que su cintura era rodeada por un brazo y ella estaba recostada en el pecho de Ranma, lo beso tiernamente, se deshizo del abrazo y cubierta con una sábana para cubrir su desnudez se dirigió al escritorio que había en la habitación tomo hoja, papel, y se dispuso a escribir, al terminar sus líneas se acercó al ramo de rosas que Ranma le había regalado, tomo una y regreso al escritorio, beso la rosa y derramo unas lágrimas para después depositarla junto a la carta de despedida que le habría dejado a su amado.

Rápidamente tomo su ropa, acomodo sus maletas en la puerta, se giró por última vez para ver al amor de su vida, siendo cuidadosa para no despertarlo, abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente. Ya fuera del hotel tomo un taxi que la llevaría a la estación para tomar su tren con destino al aeropuerto, para después subir a ese avión que la llevaría a otro continente.

Por otro lado, el cuarto de un hotel los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana y un hombre con cabello trenzado empezaba a despertar, tardo unos segundos en percatarse donde estaba y lo que había sucedido, se incorporó poco a poco y descubrió que su mujer no estaba a su lado, despreocupado se dirigió al baño pensando que ahí la encontraría, la llamo y al ver que no respondía, comenzó la angustia pues se dio cuenta que no estaban las maletas y al escudriñar el cuarto descubrió una rosa junto a un papel doblado, nervioso lo tomo para leerlo.

Ranma:

Me ha tomado tiempo escoger las palabras correctas para poder describir todo lo que me has hecho sentir hace apenas una horas, en este momento te estoy viendo dormir y te ves tan en paz y sereno como tenía tiempo que no te veía, y no hay nada mejor como llevarme tu rostro grabado en mi memoria, tengo sentimientos encontrados, me repudio por haber estado con un hombre comprometido, porque no me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo conmigo, además es Ukyo alguien que es una buena persona, independientemente de la rivalidad que teníamos por ti, debo de confesar que es una buena mujer y que sabrá hacerte feliz, no te niegues esa oportunidad y por otro lado, no puedo evitar estar feliz porque mi primera vez fue con el hombre que más he querido en esta vida, gracias Ranma, porque me hiciste sentir especial y porque lo que paso, en este cuarto de hotel quedara atesorado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Debes de saber que a tu madre le he dejado otra carta para ti, sin embargo por favor olvida algunas palabras que puse en esa hoja, pues ahora que has elegido a Ukyo yo no voy a pretender nada contigo, por favor no me llames, ni me busques, es mejor así.

Quizá, si el destino así lo quiere en el futuro nos volvamos a encontrar y entonces te habré olvidado, Deseo que seas feliz, y una vez más, gracias por la maravillosa noche que pasamos.

Akane.

Tomo la carta la apretó contra su pecho la doblo tomo la rosa que guardo cuidadosamente entre la carta, rápidamente se vistió y bajo al vestíbulo.

-Señorita, me puede decir ¿a qué hora salió la Señorita Tendo del hotel?

-Buen día Señor, ella se fue hace aproximadamente 2 horas.

-¡No puede ser!-estaba furioso necesitaba alcanzarla en el aeropuerto antes de irse pues sabía que faltaba una hora para que el avión se fuera, sin importarle ir en contra de todas la leyes físicas corrió hasta tomar un tren. 30 minutos después llego al aeropuerto y como loco empezó a buscar a su chica, para su mala suerte, el destino lastimero les jugaba nuevamente en contra pues al preguntar por el avión con destino a california le informaron que acababa de partir, y le señalo el gran ventanal donde estaba despegando el avión donde iba Akane.

Corrió hasta un ventanal tratando de divisarla cosa que obviamente no ocurrió, finalmente derrotado se recargo tras el ventanal y se dejó caer.

-¡AKANE!, no te puedes ir, Ahora eres mía, no debes de irte...Yo..yo..Te amo- Decía entre lágrimas.- (Te juro que tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar, no puedo creer que te hayas ido sin escucharme, sin aclarar nada, ¡Como siempre tan impulsiva!, ¡carajo!, no sé qué me enfurece más, si el que te hayas largado sin escucharme, ¿por qué no me despertaste?, o que yo no haya llegado a tiempo. Si yo te hubiera importado un poco, me habrías escuchado, aparentemente yo ya no estaba en tus planes.)

Tristemente Ranma salió del aeropuerto la lluvia comenzaba a caer, Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, por su mente pasaba un plan de vida que empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, tomo el tren de regreso a Nerima aquel lugar que fue su hogar durante 3 años y que al igual que Akane en poco tiempo lo vería partir hacia otro destino.

**N/A: Muchas,muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen las faltas de ortografía. se aceptan sugerencia todo sea por el bien de esta historia...Hasta pronto...un saludo**


	3. Cap: 3 Lo mejor de mi pasado

Hola, muchas gracias por leer.

Los personajes De Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversion.

Los personajes :Lyla, Matt, Jeremy, Ryu, Shin y Hiroki son parte de mi imaginación

Capítulo 3: Nueva vida, nuevas sorpresas

"LO MEJOR DE MI PASADO FUISTE, ERES, Y SIEMPRE SERAS TU"

CAPITULO 3:

El inicio de las clases había sido agotador, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se fue de Nerima, desde que se alejó de todos, ocasionalmente llamaba a Kasumi, para saber de su familia, todo estaba en orden, hasta que un día casi sin quererlo pregunto por Ranma, y tristemente Kasumi le respondió que lo había visto con Ukyo y se había enterado por la tía Nodoka que Ranma habría tomado el compromiso con ella, cosa que puso muy triste a nuestra protagonista, desde ese día se abstuvo de preguntar por él.

Afortunadamente, había encontrado un departamento con espacio suficiente de paredes blancas y un gran ventanal frente a la sala de color gris, y alfombras que hacían juego con la sala en perfecta armonía con las paredes ,contaba con una cocina y 2 recamaras que compartiría con Lyla Torres, una chica bastante extrovertida, de ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño, de piel bronceada, y buen cuerpo, ella era de descendencia latina, aparentemente de buen corazón, además estudiaban la misma carrera, ciencias empresariales, desde pequeña Lyla y su familia ha visitado diferentes partes del mundo, cosa que llevo a la chica a estudiar algunos idiomas, hablaba perfectamente, español, inglés, alemán, portugués, francés y para la suerte de la chica del cabello azul también hablaba japonés, y eso la hacía sentir más cómoda. Ya tenía un mes instalada y todo pintaba prometedor, nuevos amigos, nuevo País, nueva escuela, prácticamente una vida nueva, eso sería perfecto si también tuviera una memoria nueva, o que pudiera eliminar tantos recuerdos quedándose solo con los de su familia.

Es viernes y es un día normal para ella, ya estaba lista para salir a la universidad, y entro a la habitación de su amiga:

-¡Hey! Lyla. Despierta, llegaremos tarde.-la movía de manera exagerada pues sabía que solo así despertaría, llevaba viviendo con ella 2 meses y le basto para conocerla de sobra.

-Akane, cariño, relájate aún tenemos tiempo.

-Vamos tienes que apurarte que quiero pasar a desayunar,

-Está bien, ya voy.- Muy a su pesar, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse, al salir del cuarto encontró a una Akane muy pensativa mirando el ventanal, se acercó lentamente y toco su hombro

-Akane, ¿ocurre algo?-Con algo de preocupación preguntó, pues sabia lo afectada que estaba por todo lo sucedido con su tonto ex prometido que beso a otra, un día antes de que ella llegara a USA

- Yo..e.. estaba recordando a mi familia, extraño a mis hermanas y a mi padre. El desayuno de Kasumi por las mañana, y ¡Por Dios hasta extraño los chantajes de Nabiki!

-Oye, parece que allá en Nerima todo mundo está loco, con todo lo que me cuentas de ellos, la verdad yo ya me hubiera internado en un sanatorio mental y ni hablar de la gente tan extraña que se trasforma con agua fría, me parece tan irreal, No entiendo cómo es que no terminaste en un psiquiatra.-Soltando carcajadas abrazo tiernamente a Akane y le dijo esta vez de manera tranquila.-No estás sola amiga, y no tienes que mentirme sé que estas así por el tipejo ese de Saotome, sé que duele y que te costara olvidarle, además es muy reciente, pero aquí estoy yo que hare hasta lo imposible para que te sea más fácil olvidar, te lo prometo.

La tomo del brazo y salieron juntas de su apartamento para dirigirse a clases

Después de salir de la universidad Lyla y Akane estaban amenamente platicando en una cafetería cercana.

-Gracias Lyla, por confortarme, necesitaba tus palabras, tenemos poco de conocernos y te has vuelto parte vital para mí, tuve mucha suerte de encontrarte.-Dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Eso es pequeña hay que sonreír, tienes que salir adelante, que te parece si llamamos a los chicos y ¿salimos a algún bar?

-No lo sé, sabes que esos lugares no van conmigo ya sabes que soy una…

-Sí, si ya se, una artista marcial, y la disciplina y esas cosas,-Le decía de manera fastidiosa.- déjame recordarte que ya no estás en Japón, y como dicen por ahí, al lugar que fueres has lo que vieres, además no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-Está bien, tú ganas solo porque es viernes,-le contestó rodando los ojos, esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa.

-Te parece bien si vamos al centro comercial para cambiar un poquito tu closet, no me mal interpretes amiga pero-arrugando la nariz de forma molesta completo a decir- la ropa que usas está muy pero muy obsoleta.

-Oye, no me juzgues, aunque debo de admitir que tienes razón, sin embargo eso de ir de compras por el momento no se va a poder, simple y sencillamente porque no tengo el dinero para darme esos gustos.

-¡Ha no señorita! De eso ni hablar, sabes que el dinero no es problema.-Lyla busco dentro de su bolso y saco una tarjeta bancaria mostrándosela a Akane de forma victoriosa.- yo pago, bueno mi papá paga.

-No Lyla no puedo aceptarlo, eso sería un abuso de mi parte.

-Por favor Akane, considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que es en unos meses, pero, por favor acéptalo, y ya deja ese tema del dinero que me enojare contigo y entonces si ¡me perderás!.-poniendo su mano de forma dramática sobre su frente.

Sonriendo ampliamente dijo.-Eres imposible Lyla, ….está bien acepto..pero con una condición.

-¡Lo que quieras!

-Invita a Jeremy.

-Pero eso no era necesario que me lo dijeras, se ve que han hecho una buena conexión, por supuesto que ira, pues de él fue la idea de salir para que te distrajeras un poco.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Lyla.

-Matt, cariño ya está confirmado…si…a las 9 está bien…si ya me confirmo Jeremy…si solo los 4..aja...si…ya sabes regresaremos en el mío…si lo prometo no tomare de más…excelente, entonces nos vemos por la noche, un beso bye..-Akane hoy nos divertiremos de lo lindo y quizá entre la gente del bar encuentres algún chico guapo.-Le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta y después soltó un carcajada.

-¡LYLA TORRES!,- le grito con una vena creciéndole en la sien.-¡No digas tonterías¡

-Ya, ya no te enojes, era broma. (Aunque no sería mala idea, ese idiota de Saotome no te merece).

Ya en el bar Akane estaba vistiendoo unos jeans completamente ceñidos a su cuerpo color blancos y un blusón largo de manga corta color salmón, con unos zapatos de diseñador bastante costosos de tacón alto que Lyla había insistido en comprarle por su próximo cumpleaños y tuvo que aceptar muy a la fuerza, terminando con un saco del color de la blusa. Lyla diviso a Matt y a Jeremy.

-Por aquí, Lyla, Akane.-Grito el joven Matt, de cabello rubio y piel blanca, con ojos color azul muy atractivo y alto, él era un chico atlético, quien es sus tiempos libres practicaba artes marciales, solo por entretenimiento, él era de una familia muy adinerada y el mayordomo que cuidaba de él, era de descendencia japonesa así que desde pequeño le enseño lo necesario de este arte.

Akane y Lyla se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento una a cada lado de los chicos, como es costumbre en ese país se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, costumbre que le costó un poco adoptar a Akane, pero que con el curso de los días se adaptó totalmente a ella.

-¿Cómo están chicas?-esta vez fue Jeremy el que hablo, el hombre de cabello obscuro con ojos color café un poco más alto que Akane, vestido casual con un pantalón y camisa blanca, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo debido a las horas que dedicaba al gimnasio. Jeremy era un chico reservado con la mayoría de la gente excepto con sus amistades.-Akane Me da gusto que hayas venido, te ves preciosa.

-Gracias Jeremy, como siempre, eres todo un caballero.-contesto Akane.

Ellos dos habían hecho un lazo cercano de amistad Jeremy le había puesto en contacto con Lyla para que compartieran el departamento que el padre le regalo a su adorada hija. Antes de eso él había insistido en ofrecerle su casa pero Akane rotundamente se negó, no podía vivir sola con un hombre y en su casa no, eso jamás, posteriormente se trataron mucho más hasta crear un lazo especial en muy poco tiempo, ella creía que desde ahora todo pintaba mucho mejor, pero por alguna razón omitió un pequeño "error", uno que la cambiaría por completo.

-Solo digo lo que veo, sabes que te tengo un aprecio especial. Le dijo tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño beso en los nudillos.

-No sigas Jeremy que me puedo enamorar, no deberías de insinuarme nada ya que es usted un hombre con un compromiso, por cómo estas actuando en este momento podría jurar que tu intención es conquistarme.-Decía a broma mostrándo la lengua

-Está en lo correcto señorita Tendo, yo creo que si me gustaran las mujeres no pararía hasta conquistarla.

-Y si yo no estuviera enamora de cierto Idiota ególatra, y tu fueras Heterosexual, sin compromiso, entonces ten por seguro que me dejaría conquistar por ti.-Tomo su mejilla y la acaricio levemente.

-Quizá en otra vida querida amiga…o en algún universo alterno, o en otra dimensión.-Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Al ver la escena de ese para Lyla los vio arrugando un poco la nariz.-¡Creo que me dará Diabetes! ¡Puaj!.- se giró para ver a su otro acompañante.-Matt, veo que ya has pedido por nosotras que buena elección.-Lyla tomo la botella de Tequila para observarla, luego se la entregó a Matt para que el sirviera los tragos, Los sirvió con poco de limón y sal, los 4 chicos al Grito de ¡SALUD! Tomaron el primero, todos hicieron una mueca al sentir como quemaba al resbalar el tequila por su garganta.

-¡Esto-está-muy-bueno!-Riéndose, volteo a ver a su amiga para percatarse de que ella no pensaba lo mismo del tequila, la cara de asco lo decía todo.-Akane es normal que te queme la garganta, es la primera vez que tomas tequila ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes solo tengo que acostumbrarme al sabor.

-Entonces ¡que sirvan la siguiente ronda!- atino a decir Matt

Para el segundo trago Akane se rindió, el tequila no era lo suyo, solo había tomado 2 tragos y ya se sentía mareada. Muerta de risa Lyla no insistió en darle más bebida a su amiga, el resto dela noche paso sin mayor relevancia platicando de la universidad sus materias y demás. Al final salieron Matt y Jeremy completamente mareados, por lo que Lyla llevo a los chicos al departamento de cada uno, ella había quedado con Matt que no tomaría más de la cuenta para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de la noche.

Al día siguiente. Lyla se levantó para salir a correr con Akanebcomo lo hacía habitualmente, solo que ese día ella no se había despertado, y eso era muy raro, ya que ella era quien siempre la despertaba, no insistió y la dejo dormir, pues probablemente el tequila le había relajado haciéndola dormir de más.

Ranma Logro entrar a una universidad en Tokio y al igual que Akane, los primero días de clases le parecían eternos, y si a eso le sumamos que ahora tiene que estudiar por su cuenta, debido a que ya no tiene a su exprometida para que le explique todo lo que él no entiende, afortunadamente para él la carrera de educación física le beneficiaria para seguir practicando artes marciales y poder dar clases en el Dojo en el futuro.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se fue a Tokio, aunque había accedido a intentar una relación con Ukyo la única feliz era ella, algunos fines de semana viajaba a Nerima para visitar a sus padres y a su prometida, aunque eso de visitarla no le agradaba mucho, además de tener que siempre estar lidiando con una amazona que no se resignaba por nada a perder a su Airen. Afortunadamente Kodachi se había ido al extranjero a estudiar, pero juro que regresaría apenas obtuviera su título para casarse con Ranma, quien por supuesto de momento estaba completamente concentrado en sacar sus estudios. Llego el fin de semana y al no tener nada que hacer, la chica del cabello azul volvía a aparecer en escena asaltando sus pensamientos, lentamente desdoblo la carta que Akane le entrego a su mamá y que celosamente guardaba para releerla por milésima vez.

Querido Ranma.

No sé cómo empezar...

Todo esto ha sido difícil para mí, y no hablo solo del hecho de que me iré en un par de días, sino el saber que no veré a mi familia en largo tiempo, pero sobre todo porque te he dejado ir, en este papel quisiera plasmar miles de cosas pero, como siempre ha sido, no tengo el valor para hacerlo, por esta ocasión dejare de lado mi orgullo y me limitare a poner ciertos puntos que creo que serán relevantes para nosotros, si es que así tú lo quieres.

Empezaré diciendo que siempre he tenido una fe ciega hacia ti, que desde hace tiempo te he querido, no lo he dicho por orgullo, por Idiota o que se yo. Sé que soy celosa y un poco impulsiva, bastante terca y que tengo muchos defectos, pero también tengo muchas virtudes, y una de esas es el saber amar, y yo te he amado por cerca de 3 años.

Cuando recibí la carta de aceptación, en lo primero que pensé es en que no la aceparía pues no quería apartarme de ti, éramos prometidos y también eras mi mejor amigo, después pensando con la cabeza fría, llegaron a mi mente tantos recuerdos, como la vez que interpretaste a Romeo, te veías muy apuesto, debo de confesar que me hubiera encantado que no hubiera existido esa cinta entre tu boca y la mía, aun a través de ella pude sentir la calidez de tus labios, nunca olvidare esa sensación. Las tantas veces que reímos juntos, creí que había alguna conexión especial, o la vez en Jusenkyo, gracias por salvarme sé que estabas preocupado porque yo pudiera morir, y después vino esa frustrada boda, por cierto debo ofrecerte una disculpa porque no te dije de la cura, pero estaba tan emocionada en los preparativos que lo olvide, al final sabemos cómo termino y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que me equivoque, tu no querías casarte y por supuesto no me amabas, desde ese día, todo cambio, de a poco las cosas se fueron enfriando entre nosotros, regrese a la realidad y entonces volví a leer la carta de aceptación, decidí aceptar la oferta para estudiar en California.

Estoy pensando en una locura, pero, si tú quieres podemos seguir en contacto, hace poco compre un teléfono celular, creo que al final no me gustaría perder a mi mejor amigo, y no se, quizá cuando termine la carrera regrese y podamos hablar acerca de todo el asunto del…compromiso…

Por supuesto en caso de que no aceptes lo entiendo perfectamente, y ten por seguro que entonces te olvidare, por que estaré completamente en paz sabiendo que tú eres feliz lejos de mí, esperare solo unos días, entonces comenzare una nueva historia y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Finalmente te digo que te llevare siempre en un lugar especial en mi corazón, como un lindo amor, uno que no se pudo realizar.

Tendo Akane.

De nueva cuenta se encontraba marcando el número que Akane le había proporcionado, los primeros días llamaba cada hora intentando que entrara la llamada, no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento ella respondería y escucharía su voz, los días pasaron y su ánimo decayó, y su frustración y enojo aumento pues el teléfono de Akane siempre estaba pagado.

-¡Por qué demonios, no enciendes, el maldito teléfono!-él estaba triste empezando a resignarse, acerca de saber de Akane, de pronto tocaron a la puerta de su departamento, rápidamente guardo la carta entre sus cosas personales, guardandolas dentro de su closet y abrió la puerta.

-¿Shin?, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-Pregunto un poco extrañado el joven de la trenza

-Saotome, vine a sacarte de aquí, los chicos y yo iremos a un bar por aquí cerca, porque no nos acompañas te haría bien salir de vez en cuando.-el chico de ojos azules y cabello cenizo de cuerpo musculoso, de la misma estatura que nuestro amigo Saotome.

El, dudo un poco pues era muy difícil que el tomara alcohol, al fin y después de tanta insistencia acepto, para salir se vistió con un simple pantalón color negro y una camisa azul completamente ceñida a su cuerpo, tomo una chaqueta color negra y salieron al encuentro con sus compañeros.

Ya en el bar, les dirigieron a una mesa donde ya esperaban Ryu, un chico rubio de ojos verde profundo de mediana estatura de muy buena condición física, bastante desinhibido, seductor, y casi siempre un rompe corazones, cabe mencionar que todos estudiaban la misma carrera, y Hiroki, él era más tímido de profundos ojos negros y cabello castaño, era el más alto de todos, las chicas lo seguían pues era todo un caballero, pero a pesar de eso eran pocas las novias que se le conocían todos se saludaron alegremente y ya sentados en la mesa comenzaron un amena plática.

-Así que, Saotome, sufres de mal de amores. Hablo primero Shin.

-Y tu ¿cómo sabes eso?-contesto el ojiazul

-Fácil, te ves digamos mmm… apagado, además hay chicas que prácticamente se lanzan sobre ti y tu ni te percatas de su presencia, eso solo quiere decir 2 cosas, una: que sufres de amor, y que no lo has superado, o que eres gay. Por otro lado conozco ese semblante y yo he estado en la misma situación que tú así que reconozco los síntomas.

-Vaya pues si tienes razón, es algo complicado que aún me duele y que si me disculpas no quiero hablar de eso, venimos divertirnos ¿no?

-En ese caso Saotome, acabemos con la botella de Sake para quitar el mal de amores.-atino a decir Ryo, todos brindaron riendo alegremente. Después de un rato Shin se levanto de su asiento.

-Este trago, es por esa traidora que se acuesta con medio campus y que aun así me tiene como idiota a sus pies, pero prometo que desde hoy la dejare o al menos lo intentare-lo dijo no muy convencido, levanto su vaso para de un trago terminarse el sake que contenía.

Los otros tres chicos aplaudieron diciendo palabras de aliento a Shin para olvidar a es traidora.

-Este trago es por todas aquellas que han estado en mi cama, y por las que lo estarán.-Esta vez fue Ryu quien con una carcajada levanto su vaso y todos nuevamente brindaron en medio de aplausos.

-Pues mi trago va dedicado al amor de mi vida que solo Kami sabe dónde está, y que aún no tengo la suerte de conocer.-Hiroki levanto su vaso imitando a los demás.

-Entonces, supongo que es mi turno.-Dijo el chico de la trenza.-Yo dedico mi trago a esa mujer que me ha dejado completamente desecho, y hoy prometo que un día le haré pagar con creces, todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir.-El chico ya estaba mareado por los tragos anteriores, porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber, por lo que sin medir sus palabras (como buen Saotome)termino diciendo.-Por ti Akane Tendo y por qué hoy será el último día que sufriré por ti.

Seguido de estas últimas palabras, tomo el sake y lo bebió de un solo trago, sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo que con lo anteriores aplaudieron y le dieron palabras de aliento.

-¡Así se habla Saotome!-hablo Ryu.-¡Nada de sufrir por amor! Te presentare algunas amigas para que te ayuden a superar esta crisis.

-Como se te ocurre Ryu, recuerda que Ranma está comprometido.- Esta vez dijo Hiroki

-Pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse ¿Verdad, Saotome?-Ryu se acomodó en su asientos y dijo con voz firme.-Somos jóvenes hay que disfrutar de lo que este mundo nos ofrece y no limitarnos….digamos que es como la comida, porque habríamos de limitarnos con delicias japonesas cuando existen miles de platillos listos para degustar, así es con las mujeres, hay que probar de todo, y si resulta que al final tienes que casarte, estoy seguro que tu prometida te lo agradecerá.

-Tú no tienes remedio, aunque, si Saotome no acepta, yo si te tomo la palabra esa comparación con la comida, hizo que me diera apetito, así olvidare a la zorra de mi novia, que mientras me jura amor en la cama, a la primera que puede va y se revuelca con cualquiera.-Shin hablo ya mareado y visiblemente dolido.

-Quizá más adelante, aún es pronto para eso, además Hiroki tiene razón, le debo respeto a Ukyo.-Menciono un poco avergonzado el ojiazul

-¿Respeto Saotome? Pero si acabas de brindar por Akane Tendo, ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu prometida?-Le dijo Ryu levantando una ceja.- Está bien, no me des explicaciones, tú te lo pierdes, hay niñas babeando por ti deberías de darles una oportunidad , ya te lo dije tu Prometida agradecerá que sepas como tocarla, como besarla, como hacerla llegar a un orgasmo, y eso querido amigo se adquiere con la práctica.

Involuntariamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de la mejor noche de su vida, esa que paso con Akane, antes de que su cabeza empezara a recordar más de lo debido la sacudió y decidió que era hora de despedirse.

Una semana más, estaba algo Preocupada, pero el estrés por la universidad, y los trabajos extra además del curso de cocina al que se había unido le estaban pasando factura necesitaba un poco de relajación, afortunadamente era sábado y tendría todo el día para meditar en ello que venía rondando por su mente, Lyla había ido a ver a sus padres, regresaría por la noche con un sinfín de regalos de ellos, no la dejaban crecer pues aun la consideraban la nena de papá, se decidió que ese día no saldría de la cama así que tomo sus sabanas se cubrió por completo y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Despertó alrededor de las 2 de la tarde se dirigió a tomar un largo baño de tina, una vez terminado se puso un short y una playera bastante cómoda, con unas sandalias color negro y salió del apartamento. Los nervios la invadían, estaba enfrente de aquel local, decidida entro compro lo necesario y regreso a su departamento.

Pasadas las 8 de la noche.

-Cariño estoy en casa-la castaña entro al departamento dejando sus llaves sobre la mesa y cerrando la puerta tras ella al no recibir respuesta volvió a hablar. -¿Akane? Ya estoy de regreso, mis padres te han mandado muchos regalos, mira que ya me estoy poniendo celosa, está bien que te quiera como una hermana pero desde que te conocieron, ellos ya también te quieren como a una hija, y en menos de lo que piensas estarán dándote mi tarjeta de crédito y eso sí que no te lo perdonare.-Mientras hablaba iba buscando a su amiga, vio la luz prendida del baño, toco una vez pero no respondió.-¿Akane? ¿Cariño estas bien?

-No. Dijo casi inaudible

-¡Akane voy a entrar!-y sin más abrió el baño

Lyla se encontró a Akane sentada en una esquina del baño abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza sumida entre ellas, corrió hasta acercarse a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡AKANE! ¿¡QUE PASÓ!? ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?¡HABLAME AKANE!

Ella nunca había visto a Lyla preocupada de esa manera, la movía agitadamente, tratando de que ella le dijera algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, Akane se movió un poco y de entre su ropa callo una pequeña caja. Lyla la tomo, la observo un poco y se dejo caer al lado de su amiga.

Tapo su boca por la impresión.-Akane tú…

-Sí, Lyla,….yo...Estoy embarazada.

Lyla se abalanzo nuevamente sobre ella la abrazo maternalmente, acariciando su cabello, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Akane, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, mañana iremos a que te hagan unos análisis para confirmarlo, no puedes ponerte así, le hará daño al bebé, ¿tienes algún síntoma?

Un poco más calmada Akane hablo-La noche después de ir al bar, dormí casi todo el día y primero pensé que había sido el tequila pero al día siguiente tuve varios mareos y ayer vomite después de las clases de cocina, no tolere el simple olor del chocolate y fue cuando me empecé a preocupar, además con todo esto de la universidad no había caído en la cuenta de que tengo más de 2 meses de retraso.-Al concluir sus palabras nuevamente se soltó a llorar.

-¡HO, POR DIOS! Te das cuenta Akane…Voy…a….ser…¡TIA!

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS TONTERIAS!-Grito saltándole una vena de la sien.-

-No es una tontería Akane, estas embarazada.

-Ya lo sé, todo se ha ido a la mierda.-decía totalmente destrozada.-Todos mis sueños se han frustrado, no terminare la universidad, tendré que Regresar a Nerima y seré la vergüenza de la familia por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.-Se soltó a llorar dramáticamente

-Bueno ese es tu plan, Pero yo tengo uno diferente tu decide. Primero, tener un hijo es maravilloso, y segundo, tú no te vas a ir , el que estés embarazada no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de estudiar, a ver si no me equivoco tu hijo nacerá en aproximadamente 6 meses tiempo en el que casi concluye el año escolar, y tendrás al bebé en el periodo de vacaciones, tendremos que decorar el cuarto y para el siguiente curso fácil contrataremos una niñera o ¡Ya se! mejor aun, mamá lo puede cuidar, tiene tiempo de sobra, Akane ¡VA A SER MARAVILLOSO!.-Gritaba dando saltitos de felicidad hablando de manera un poco histérica caminado de un lado a otro del baño.-Tendremos que empezar a comprar ropa, Akane como le vamos poner, hay que ir pensando nombres, no espera ¡Ya se! pediré sugerencias a mis contactos.-Saco su móvil y antes de que pudiera poner la contraseña para desbloquearlo, sintió el abrazo de su amiga.

Akane no pudo más que seguir llorando ahora de felicidad, agradecía inmensamente a los dioses el contar con gente como Lyla.

-Gracias, Lyla esto va a ser muy difícil, eres como mi hermana, pero no quiero abusar de ti y mucho menos de tus padres, dejare la universidad y conseguiré un trabajo para poder mantenerme.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! Como se te ocurre, nada Akane tu no vas a ningún lado solo te concentraras y en estudiar de lo demás me encargo yo, entiende no te hace bien preocuparte, espera déjame hacer un par de llamadas.

Después de hablar con sus padres cerca de 15 minutos se giró para ver a su amiga.

-Hermana…¡Tenemos todo el apoyo de nuestros padres!

-No puedo creerlo Lyla, es que es tan irreal todo esto, Muchas gracias, en cuanto pueda pagare por todo lo que tú y tus padres han hecho por mí.

-No, no hay nada que agradecer.-Tomo un semblante de seriedad.-Mejor vallamos pensando en cómo se lo dirás al papá del bebé y a tu familia.

-¡NO! No quiero que se enteren, por favor, solo me gustaría avisarle a Kasumi ella ha sido como mi madre desde que tenía 5 años

-¿Y al papá del bebé?-Pregunto Lyla levantando una ceja.-Akane estoy en lo correcto al decir que el padre es Ranma ¿verdad? Por que si es así, Esa parte de tu vida no me la contaste, se supone que sabía todo de ti y me entero que no es verdad y que no me has contado todo.

Akane bajo la mirada para que su amiga no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.-Paso un día antes de salir de Japón.-Dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

-No me digas mas, fue una despedida muy placentera me imagino.-se soltó a reír, contagiando a la peliazul, después de unos segundos tomo un semblante serio nuevamente.-Akane, Tienes que decírselo.

-Sí, creo que tiene que saber que tendremos un hijo, pero dame un poco de tiempo por favor-se tocó levemente el vientre dándose suaves caricias.

-Y cuando llamaras a tu hermana?

-Probablemente la próxima semana.- sonrió mirando hacia arriba.-Me encantaría ver su cara cuando se entere.

-Pues no puedes viajar a Japón….Pero tengo una idea.-Mañana iré de compras.-y se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No quiero ni imaginar que estas tramando esta vez.

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras, Akane te has dado cuenta de que pudiendo estar cómodamente en la sala, aún estamos como idiotas en el baño?-Las 2 se carcajearon al mismo tiempo, le tendió la mano a su amiga y salieron del incomodo cuarto.

Días después de la plática entre Lyla y Akane en Nerima, Kasumi recibía un paquete. Ella se encontraba sola ya que para reabrir el Dojo su padre y el Tio Genma habían salido a un viaje de entrenamiento junto con Ryoga quien había aceptado a dar clases gustoso en el Dojo tendo.

-¡Un paquete de Akane! Rápidamente corrió a la cocina para tomar unas tijeras y abrió el paquete, que contenía una computadora portátil, leyó las instrucciones que le había enviado Akane y las siguió al pie de la letra. Después de un rato estaba lista para establecer una video llamada a California.

-¿Hermana?, ¡Que gustó! no puedo creer hasta donde ha llegado la tecnología.

-Kasumi que gusto me da poder verte.

Hablaron de muchas cosas entre ellas de cómo iba todo en la universidad, de su padre del Tio Genma y la Tia nodoka, imposible que Ranma no saliera entre la plática de las 2 hermanas.

-Pues si Akane, Ranma está en Tokio estudiando educación física, viene algunos fines de semana a visitarnos.

-Kasumi…y como le va con Ukyo.-Quizo sonar lo mas natural posible pero los nervios la traicionaron tuvo que bajar la mirada para que su hermana no, notara la tristeza.

-Ho, hermana no me gustaría que te sientas incomoda con ese tema.

-No, Kasumi no es incomodidad, pero si es curiosidad, no te preocupes que cualquier cosa que me digas yo estaré bien.

Kasumi suspiro hondamente antes de hablar.-Ranma ha aceptado el compromiso con Ukyo, y ella está feliz como ya te había dicho por teléfono pero Ranma me ha dicho que no piensan casarse pronto, no mientras esté estudiando.

-Me da gusto, por ellos Kasumi. La chica miro la cámara para brindarle una muy fingida sonrisa con ojos acuosos.-Hermana tengo que decirte algo.-Los nervios la estaban matando, pero tenía que decirle, Lyla estaba junto a ella, tomo su mano apretándola fuerte brindándole seguridad …yo.. Estoy embarazada.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo, abrió por completo sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos hacia el pecho, y con la otra cubrió su boca tapándola de la impresión.

-Akane, no sé qué decir, me tomaste completamente por sorpresa.

-Lo se Kasumi, por favor no me odies.-Finalmente se echó a llorar, bajando la mirada

-Por supuesto que no hermana, solo que me estoy haciendo a la idea.-Esbozo una sonrisa para su hermana tratando de darle confort acerco su mano a la cámara de la portátil como si quisiera tocar a su hermana a través de ella.-Akane ¿quién es el padre?

-Es…Ranma.-Avergonzada seguia con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Hermana no puedo creerlo.-Sonrió de manera grata, casi llegando a una carcajada.-El debe de saberlo Akane se pondrá feliz.

-¡No! por favor Kasumi no le digas nada, no quiero echar a perder su compromiso por favor hermana, te suplico que no le digas nada, prométemelo.

-Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Se lo diré pero no ahora, dame tiempo hermana por el momento guárdame este secreto.

-Akane ¿Volverás a casa?

-No Kasumi, no lo hare, terminare mis estudios aquí, ya está decidido por favor que sea nuestro secreto solo tú lo sabes no quiero que papá o el Tío Genma se enteren y cometan una indiscreción, y ni hablar de Nabiki, me quedaría en la ruina, nadie debe de enterarse por favor, no por ahora.

-Está bien, lo hare pero Akane, tienes que Prometerme que te cuidaras, y por favor no dejes de comunicarte conmigo, ya me imagine como te veras en unos meses, estoy muy emocionada.

Minutos después terminaron la comunicación, Akane soltó un fuerte suspiro y en él se fue parte de la tensión que sentía.

Sabía que le esperaba un difícil camino, cerro la computadora, Se abrazó a su amiga llorando fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Akane, Todo va a estar bien.

continuara...

Quiero agradecerles inmensamente sus palabras de aliento, y por tomarse el tiempo de enviarme reviews,

espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, y porsupuesto para cualquier,sugerencia quedo de ustedes.

contestando reviews...Una disculpa por contestarlos hasta ahora,saludos!

**Sia**: You have absolutely right, Kodachi it's just a very crazy girl, its my mistake, im sorry, i hope you enjoy the story and thank you for your clarification and im sorry for my inglish its not good, but im trying. :)

**Amarilis666**: Me es grato saber que te gusta la historia, debes saber que tambien me encantan las tuyas y espero que pronto continues La vida no es color de rosa, pues muero de la curiosidad...saludos.

**kumyakane**:Hola gracias por leer te puedo adelantar que el orgullo no es bueno y ranma se perdera de muchas cosas debido a eso. y como viste en este capitulo Ranma no se fue tan lejos, pero eso se volverá todo un "Don juan" un saludo :)

**ka-chan**: hola, espero subir capitulos por lo menos un vez a la semana... gracias por leer

**Any chan**: Gracias, gracias, gracias, sus palabras me alientan para seguir


	4. Cap 4:El tiempo no perdona

Los personajes aqui mencionados de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de Lucro.

Espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes

Capítulo 4: EL TIEMPO NO ESPERA

CAPITULO 4

"TIEMPO, JUEZ TAN SABIO QUE NO SENTENCIA DE INMEDIATO, PERO AL FINAL DA LA RAZON A QUIEN LA TIENE"

7 meses de embarazo, tiene un vientre abultado, se mira al espejo desnuda viendo su cuerpo y como es que ha cambiado con estos meses, se toca el vientre con infinita dulzura y delicadeza, y no puede evitar sonreír, esperando con ansias el momento de tener a su hijo en brazos.

-Sería maravilloso que estuvieras conmigo Ranma-sonreía de manera melancólica mientras suspiraba.

En este tiempo no han cambiado muchas cosas para ella, la universidad transcurría casi del todo normal hablo con algunos profesores, quien entendieron su situación a la perfección, con sus amigos la situación también es placentera, a excepción de algunos compañeros quienes juzgan antes de saber de la situación, que si era una cualquiera, que si la habían violado, que era el colmo haberse embarazado al inicio de la universidad, en fin podían decían cualquier barbaridad, pero ella solo se concentraba en estudiar, y fuera de la escuela regresaba a casa ,a su refugio, donde solo había paz y tranquilidad, donde no había nada de qué preocuparse, donde podía descansar plácidamente sin el temor de cualquier comentario o miradas incomodas.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de Nerima de su época en el colegio Furinkan y las aventuras acontecidas, fueron varios uno tras otro saltando en el tiempo cada vez más cerca hacia el presente.

Recordó que después de decirle a Matt y a Jeremy, estos la empezaron tratar cual si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no había antojo que no le cumplieran, y todos los días por la mañana recibía llamadas de estos dos personajes, preocupados siempre por ella y por el bebé.

Regreso a la realidad. Hoy era el gran día, toda la semana lo había estado pensando, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto y llamaría al padre de su hijo para comunicarle sobre su embarazo, él tenía el derecho de saberlo, su hijo tenía derecho a tener un padre, trato de imaginar un Ranma loco de emoción al saber que va a ser papá, no pudo evitar sonreír, tomo su móvil completamente decidida y marco al número que le proporciono Nodoka a Kasumi y después esta se lo entregara para que lo pudiera llamar.

Cuatro, cinco, seis tonos, no contesta, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, sentía un vacío en el estómago, ansiosa por escuchar la voz de la persona que tanto extrañaba. Por la diferencia de horario en Tokio era aún temprano, así que marco por segunda vez.

Para el joven del cabello azabache, estos meses habían, sido de "recuperación", eso es lo que sus amigos decían, dejo de lado el pudor y comenzó a salir con diferentes chicas, él tenía perfectamente claro que no sentía nada por su prometida y pronto rompería el compromiso.

Por consejo y ayuda de su amigo Ryu, pues este conocía a mucha gente que le informaba de estos eventos, asistió a varios torneos pequeños, y algunos clandestinos, en donde él había sido el ganador, con una parte del dinero de esos premios, lo invertía en su educación, aspecto personal, ropa, zapatos y demás artículos, y la otra la dividía en 2 una para sus padres y la otra para los Tendo, porque de alguna manera se sentía en deuda por haberle acogido durante 3 años y sentía un especial cariño por esa familia que también consideraba suya.

Era muy temprano y escucho sonar su teléfono celular que se encontraba tirado a un costado de su cama, debajo de una camisa negra, trato de tomarlo con su mano aun dormitando, se levantó un poco pero el peso que tenía sobre su pecho le impidió, despacio dejo a la chica recostada sobre cama, sentándose, revolvió un poco su cabella tratando de despertar por completo y entonces dejo de sonar, no vio el número y simplemente se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, haciendo que su compañera en turno se despertara, ella se levantó lentamente, le dio un beso en los labios al chico dándole los buenos días, se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, él sé que dio viéndola hasta que se perdió dentro del baño.

(Es bonita, pero ella no es…)

Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, oprimió el botón send:

-¿Hola?

Después de segundos sin que nadie respondiera volvió a decir.

-¿Hola?, ¿quién es?

-Ho…Hola… ¿Ranma?

-El habla…Frunció un poco el ceño al empezar a recordar esa voz.-A…a...Akane

-Sí, soy yo…

-Vaya.-Él estaba un poco incrédulo y vino a su mente los primeros meses donde no quiso responderle las llamadas lo que hizo que se molestara.-¿y que se te ofrece? Le hablo de manera seria.

-Bueno...yo…quiero saber ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, algo ocupado, ya sabes la universidad y esas cosas.-Decía fríamente

-Me da gusto saber que estas bien…y ¿tus padres?

-Igual que siempre...-No para de Pensar que era lo que había hecho que Akane le marcara, y se estaba irritando de sobremanera.

-¡Qué bien! salúdalos de mi parte por favor. ¿Cómo esta Ukyo?-Trataba de decir con alegría completamente fingida.

-¡Akane, déjate de tonterías! Y dime ¿Para qué has llamado?

-¡Oye imbécil no me hables así!

Completamente enojado alzo la voz por el teléfono-¡Y cómo quieres que te hable después de que me dejaste en un cuarto de hotel sin despedirte, solo huiste no pude decirte nada, acaso sabes lo que sentí!

-Ranma cálmate…yo…tenía que irme no había vuelta atrás, no había nada que decir, me metí a la cama con un hombre comprometido, no entiendes que también fue difícil para mí, fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida, que me ha cambiado en más de un aspecto y…hablando de eso… necesito hablar contigo… necesitas saber que…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues la voz de una chica a través del teléfono la sorprendió, Al escucharla, quedo atónita con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Ranma, amor, volvamos a la cama.- le dijo cerca del oído del muchacho frase que hizo que Akane se quedara muda de la impresión.

Ranma, trato de tapar la bocina del teléfono seriamente nervioso y se dirigió al baño.

-Esa..no es la voz de Ukyo…¿Ranma CON QUIEN ESTAS?.- Pregunto con esos celos característicos no pudo evitarlo.

-Eso es algo que no debería de importarte, si no me equivoco, me dejaste en libertad ¿recuerdas? -Se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba casi seguro que ese grito habían sido por celos.

-Entonces que paso con el compromiso con Ukyo.

-Sigue en pie por supuesto, un día me casare.-Claro que el mentía, simplemente no se dejaría doblegar, el orgullo le estaba ganando nuevamente, para ese momento solo pensaba en hacerla sufrir un poco. No quería que lo escuchara débil, ¡No más! quería que supiera que pudo seguir adelante sin ella.

-Ranma…¡Eres un maldito, poco hombre! Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Ukyo.-estaba Destrozada como era posible, ese no era el Ranma del que estaba enamorada, entonces tomo otra importante decisión el no merecía enterarse que iba a ser padre, así que la noticia importante no llego a oídos del artista marcial.

-Y eso a ti que más te da, ocúpate de tus asuntos y a mi déjame en paz.-No pensaba claramente, lo único claro, es que estaba furioso, a su mente venía todo el dolor que había pasado los primeros 2 meses desde que se fue, esas punzadas que sentía en el corazón cada que la recordaba, cada que pensaba que no pudo decirle lo importante que era para él, se sentía abandonado pero no lo demostraría, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.-Akane…Nunca una llamada, ningún recado, ningún mensaje de texto, después de estos meses, crees que puedes llamar solo para saludar y pretender que todo está bien, te equivocaste Akane, ya no soy el mismo que hace unos meses.

-…-Se quedó completamente estática al escuchar nuevamente la voz de esa mujer.

-Vamos cariño, ya cuelga ese teléfono, te necesito conmigo.-Le decía la compañera en turno de Ranma de manera seductora muy cerca de la bocina del teléfono.

-Si Ranma ya veo que has cambiado, sin embargo tu ego y orgullo siguen intactos, pero no me mal interpretes no es reclamo, de tu vida tu puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, solo te perderás de mucho.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso al contrario estoy aprendiendo mucho y si me disculpas Akane, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender así que, podrías decirme que es lo que quieres de mí porque tengo que colgar.

Con el corazón destrozado tomo valor y aclaro su voz para que el no supiera que empezaba a llorar.-No Ranma, no es nada importante, solo era…para enviarle saludos a Nodoka y a Genma.

-Entonces, si eso es todo, voy a colgar.-Por un minuto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, Se dejó llevar por sentimientos que creía ya superados y de nuevo apareció la incertidumbre, esa desesperación y la impotencia nuevamente se le estaba escapando entre los dedos. Las punzadas al corazón se hicieron presentes, cuando quiso reaccionar ante todo lo que le había dicho, era muy tarde, lo había vuelto a hacer, lo había estropeado todo nuevamente.

-Está bien, disculpa la molestia, veo que fue un error de mi parte marcar, hasta nunca Ranma.-Esta frase fue completamente sombría, salió a relucir la Akane orgullosa, solo que esta vez era algo distinto, a través de ese aparato telefónico por increíble que parezca pudo sentir como el amor que existió se empezaba a transformar en resentimiento.

-Akane…cuídate.-con un semblante completamente depresivo, espero respuesta pero no la hubo, únicamente escucho cuando la llamada fue interrumpida.

La chica se le acerco se le colgó del cuello y lo beso.

-Te ves mal Ranma, déjame consolarte por que no vamos a la cama.- le dijo de manera insinuante

-Por favor vete, necesito estar solo.- se deshizo de los brazos de la chica.

-Anda, vamos Ranma hagamos el amor una vez más.-deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho del chico.

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!, déjame solo, y tú y yo no hicimos el amor, solo tuvimos sexo, solo nos acostamos, no te confundas tu no me interesas.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-soltando una dura bofetada, que volteo la cara del chico, el solo se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada, la chica tomo sus cosas y salió del hotel donde se encontraban.

(¿Por qué me llamo? si quería saber de mis padres pudo haberles marcado ella se sabe el número, ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? tendré que averiguarlo, o será que…me extraña tanto como yo…siempre tengo que joderlo todo).

Una vez solo, se recostó sobre la cama tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo, se quedó dormido no queriendo pensar Akane.

Por su lado Akane Hablo con Kasumi contándole lo que había pasado con Ranma y le comunico la decisión que había tomado, Ranma jamás conocería a su hijo, la mayor de las Tendo le dijo que aun siendo el peor padre del mundo tenía que saberlo, Akane no dio su brazo a torcer esta vez, al final a Kasumi no le quedo más que respetar su decisión. Cambiaron de tema y la noticia más relevante fue por fin el Dr. Tofu había invitado a salir a Kasumi y después de un par de citas Le pidió que fuera su novia. Akane estaba Feliz por su hermana, en un día tan pesado esa era la mejor noticia que podía recibir. Desde entonces, cada semana se comunicaba con su hermana, para infórmale acerca de su embarazo, le presento a sus amigos, compartieron muchos momentos únicos.

Cada domingo rompían esa barrera de la distancia y por largos ratos de plática, de juegos, de ver, como crece el vientre de su Akane, pudo conocer nuevas personas, conoció california y gracias a esa computadora se sentían más cerca que nunca de su pequeña hermana.

En la sala de espera de aquel hospital privado se encuentran Matt y Jeremy, ansiosos de recibir al nuevo miembro de su familia, pues así se consideraban los 4 amigos, ellos se cuidaban y se protegían es difícil hallar este tipo de relación entre 4 personas que hace apenas unos meses eran 4 completos desconocidos.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Caminando de un lado a otro estaba Matt.-Que no saben que es desesperante.

-Tranquilo, ella saldrá cuando tenga que salir.-Trataba de calmar Jeremy a su amigo

-¡Doce horas! Sabes lo que son Doce horas sin saber de Akane.-El impaciente Matt seguía muy nervioso

-Ya, tranquilízate. Pronto nos darán noticias.

-Y que le sucede a Lyla se supone que nos mantendría informados y no ha mandado ¡NINGÚN MALDITO MENSAJE!

En la sala de partos el nerviosismo se sentía de "Diferente" manera.

-¡QUIERES QUITAR ESA MALDITA CAMARA!, una Akane bastante histérica por no poder controlar el dolor de las contracciones.

-¡Puja Akane ya casi sale!

-¡LYLA NO ESTOY PARA TUS ESTUPIDESES QUITA ESA MALDITA CAMARA!

-Y entonces como le mostrare a Kasumi el nacimiento de nuestra sobrina.-Lyla de lo más tranquila no quitaba la cámara de su amiga, hacia tomas de la cara de Akane y bajaba hasta donde estaba a punto de salir aquella criatura-¡Solo un poco más!

-TE ODIO ¡RANMA SAOTOMEEEE!-Al final de estas palabras seguido de un grito de júbilo de Lyla, escucho el llanto de su pequeña hija, por fin después de 9 meses de espera, la tuvo entre sus brazos.

En el cuarto de recuperación se encontraban los amigos disfrutando de la belleza de aquella niña.

-oigan, verdad que ¿es hermosa?-Pregunto la peliazul viendo embelesada a su pequeña recién nacida.-Mi pequeña Naomi

-¡Es lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida!- decía Jeremy mientras toma fotos con su móvil.-Tengo que informarle a John que somos tíos oficialmente.-Abandono la sala para hacer una llamada.

-Akane, Felicidades.- Lyla se sentó a un costado Akane y con la cámara hizo tomas de la niña Akane y ella juntas.-Acércate Matt que tienes que salir en la toma.

-¡Esperen! no la tomen sin mi.-Jeremy corría para acercarse a la cámara.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Akane hace más de nueve meses que hoy se encontraría en california con una hija de Ranma en brazos definitivamente se habría carcajeado hasta morir.

Los cambios para Akane fueron significativos pues, enfrentaba el ser madre soltera, y aunque contaba con la ayuda de Lyla, Jeremy y Matt, la responsabilidad de Darle una buena vida y buena educación, de criarla de la mejor manera posible era única y exclusivamente de ella, parecía un zombie, entre el estudio y las develada por cuidar a Naomi, para ella valía la pena, lograría terminar sus estudios por y para su hija.

La primer vez que Kasumi pudo observar a su pequeña sobrina quedo más que maravillada con la belleza de esa niña que no podía negar el parecido con sus padres, Akane estaba feliz de que aunque fuera por medio de esa computadora podía compartir la alegría que sentía con un miembro de su familia, mientras este hecho ocurría a la casa arribo la mediana de las Tendo tomado por sorpresa a una Kasumi, Akane quedo perpleja al ver la imagen de Nabiki a través del monitor.

-¿Akane? Hermana tanto tiempo que gusto verte-Dijo en un tono neutro, un poco de decepción y alegría pues no había sabido nada de su hermana en un año y le sorprendió saber que solo con Kasumi se comunicaba.

-Na…Nabiki… ¿cómo estás?-Bastante nerviosa Akane contesto por el monitor.

-Me decepcionan hermanas, llevo un año sin saber de ti, y por una casualidad me tengo que enterar que ustedes si se comunican y a mí me excluyen.

-No Nabiki no pienses eso… es solo que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y la verdad discúlpame pero no puedo confiar en ti no, después de que vendiste mi intimidad y chantajeaste hace años.

-Yo…lo entiendo.-Nabiki agacho un poco la mirada dando a entender que su hermana tenía razón al no confiar en ella.-Sé que yo era bastante difícil pero, la gente madura Akane además ya no tengo la necesidad de hacer eso, mis negocios van de maravilla y al salir con Tachi no tengo ningún problema económico.-Le guiño un ojo y le sonrió tratando de limar asperezas.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Que has hecho con mi hermana?-Las 3 comenzaron reír.

-¿Akane quién es esa niña?-Enarco una ceja y cruzo sus brazos.-No me digas que, ¿Es tu hija? Akane me sorprendes lo rápido olvidaste a Ranma?

Akane bajo la mirada.-Es… una larga Historia.

-Así que si es tu hija.-Nabiki estaba boquiabierta tras la casi confirmación de su hermana menor.- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que comienza, hablar.

Akane le conto toda la historia que había acontecido antes de su partida, su embarazo, que Ranma no sabía acerca de la existencia de su hija, sabía que era arriesgado confiar en Nabiki pero quería darle la confianza, a fin de cuentas era su hermana.

-Por favor Nabiki, nadie debe saber que es hija de Ranma.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, Papá, Nodoka y Genma se merecen saberlo, es egoísta de tu parte el ocultar a tu hija, ahora mismo yo me siento molesta por el hecho de que me lo hayas ocultado, somos familia, y esa niña puede hacer que las cosas cambien para todos.

-¡No!, sé que es egoísta, pero no lo hare, se los diré en algún momento, pero no por ahora. Nabiki comprende quiero forjar mi vida aquí, no quiero regresar a Nerima para estar a merced de todos otra vez. ¿Tú sabes que pasara, cuando sepan que es hija de Ranma? No la pienso exponer a ningún peligro y estando aquí tengo paz, comprende por favor.

-Está bien has lo que quieras, pero te puedes arrepentir después, su padre y sus abuelos se están perdiendo verla crecer.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión.-Una Akane muy molesta.

-Ya, mejor acerca a mi sobrina para verla mejor.-Akane acerco a la niña y Nabiki quedo completamente enamorada de su sobrina.-No puedo creer es hermosa Akane. Es idéntica a Ranma, ¿Sabes qué? necesito cargarla, dame tu dirección que me voy para California hare una visita relámpago. Akane quedo bastante sorprendida. Sin embargo acepto y gustosa esperaría la llegada de su hermana.

Así ocurrió estuvo dos días con su hermana disfrutando de la cercanía de Naomi, sin duda alguna Nabiki Tendo era toda una caja de Sorpresas, si bien era una persona manipuladora, avara, fría y sin consideración, la madurez también le había llegado y aún tenía todos esos adjetivos canalizados únicamente a las personas, fuera de su familia.

Días después de regreso en Nerima:

La mediana de las Tendo caminaba con dirección a su casa cargando una pequeña maleta, recordando los días que había estado en California, hasta que una voz la saco de sus recuerdos:

-¡Nabiki, como te ha ido!

-¡Cuñadito! ¿Qué te trae por acá?-Esa palabra nunca se le habría quitado pues para ella, Ranma sería la única persona que ocuparía ese lugar, además se había acostumbrado a llamarlo, cosa que al chico del cabello azabache ya no molestaba.

-Vine a visitar a mis padres.-observo la maleta, pregunto.- ¿Y tú saliste de viaje?

-Pues si.-Hablo de manera cortante tratando de seguir su camino lo más rápido posible para evitar el interrogatorio.-Un gusto verte cuñadito, saluda a los tíos de mi parte.-Decía mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible de él.

(Pff, pobre Ranma, pero eso te pasa por ser tan terco y orgulloso, espero que aprendas la lección, Naomi es preciosa, te perderás de mucho Ranma)

-En rato pasare por tu casa Nabiki por favor avísale a tu padre.

Nodoka y Genma se encontraban sentados a la mesa esperando la llegada de su hijo tenían varias semanas sin verlo por lo que cada que llegaba era recibido de manera muy especial.

-¡Estoy en casa!-Saludo alegremente

-¡Hijo, que alegría!, por favor ven a la mesa la comida esta lista.-Abrazo su madre al chico quien correspondió de manera tierna.

-Hijo, que bueno que estas en casa.

-¡Gracias viejo!

-¿A quién llamas viejo?, ¡Ya verás niño insolente!

Sin duda había extrañado esas peleas. Eso de Madurar era inevitable pero el trataba de conservar momentos como ese, nunca lo había pensado pero, estando lejos de casa, se dio cuenta que un día sus padres no estarían así que aunque su padre fuera el peor del mundo, alejándolo de su madre y obligarlo a realizar un entrenamiento tortuoso, agradecía pues todo lo que sabe de artes marciales lo aprendió gracias a él, y era mejor disfrutarlos ahora que aun los tenía con vida.

La comida transcurrió de manera normal, platicando de cosas triviales, como la universidad sus amigos, hasta que se tocó el tema del compromiso.

-Ranma, hijo, visitaras a Ukyo

-No lo sé, no tengo ganas de verla y de pelar nuevamente.

-Pero es tu prometida y por atención deberías de visitarla, ¿Ella sabe que vendrías?

-No, no lo sabe, por la tarde iré a ver al sr Tendo, tengo ganas de visitar el Dojo. Por cierto dime papá ¿cómo van las cosas?

-De maravilla hijo, con todo lo que se ha invertido y con las clases que da Ryoga no hemos tenido problema, has chicos bastante capacitados, sin embargo lo ideal sería que tu dieras clases.

-No tienes que repetirlo pero no puedo dejar lo estudios, es para mejorar también, además si Ryoga lo está haciendo bien no veo problema en que siga dando clases.

-Pues si tú lo dices.-Levanto los hombros tratando de restar importancia a las palabras de su hijo.

-Si me disculpan.-recogió su tazón agradeció la comida y se dirigió a la puerta.- saldré por un rato.

Ranma caminaba por la ciudad tratando de llegar al Dojo Tendo cuando una campanilla alerto sus sentidos demasiado tarde, pues una chica de cabello purpura y ojos color violeta hacia su aparición.

-Ni hao, Ranma.-La chinita se colgaba del brazo de Ranma frotando sus atributos.

-Shampoo tanto tiempo sin verte.-Se escurría una gota de sudor de la sien del chico, tratando de ser amable.-¿Cuándo regresaste de China?

-Hace unos días, Shampoo querer hablar contigo tener algo importante que decir.-Bajo la mirada con semblante Triste-

-E..está bien Shampoo vamos al parque.-No muy seguro de que es lo que Shampoo quería, prefirió que hablaran en algún lugar concurrido para evitar ser hechizado o algo por el estilo.

En el parque:

-Dime Shampoo que es lo que quieres decirme

-Yo….-La chica se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente- Ranma yo..ya no poder ser esposa tuya…yo y mousse…el ahora ser Airen.

Ranma trataba de no saltar de alegría sin embargo sabía que quizá era alguna treta por lo que solo atino a seguirle la corriente.

-No puede ser Shampoo. Como fue que sucedió.

-Yo puedo responder eso.-Dijo Mousse saliendo de entre los árboles.

-¡Mousse!-Se separó de Ranma y se colocó al lado de Mousse tomando tímidamente su brazo.

-Saotome, las cosas pasaron así:

**Flash back**

-No puedo creer que no sepamos a donde se fue el yerno.-decía molesta Cologne

-Es importante encontrarlo abuela, pues según la carta tendríamos que estar en la aldea preparando todo para la ceremonia de casamiento con Ranma.-Una chinita lloraba amargamente.

-Tendremos que ir para informar de la situación, empaca tus cosas que partiremos ahora mismo, con un poco de suerte nos darán tiempo de encontrarlo para obligarlo a casarse contigo. De lo contrario tendrás que enfrentarte a Mousse y no creo que quieras eso.

-Yo no quiero a Mousse, no te preocupes abuela, yo puedo vencer fácilmente al pato tonto, pero según la nueva ley le da la oportunidad pelar nuevamente por haber sido el primero en haberme retado.

En la aldea:

Doce Guerreras Amazonas entre ellas Cologne se encontraban en una reunión teniendo como espectadora a Shampoo. Una de ella llamada Xin hablo de manera enérgica

-Hemos esperado por años la unión del guerrero que venció con Shampoo. Hoy han regresado a la aldea por petición de nuestra carta, puedo ver que han regresado sin el prometido, entonces se ha tomado la decisión de que se ejecute la nueva ley ya conocida por lo que la pelea será al amanecer, comuniquen la noticia a Mousse.

Mousse no cabía de alegría, estaba decidido haría que su amada Shampoo fuera suya a como diera lugar. Paso parte del día perfeccionando sus técnicas pues es algo que no había descuidado, no tendría piedad con la amazona la quería para el, para el chico pato la vista ya no era un impedimento pues, gracias a una pócima milenaria que pudo encontrar en un entrenamiento, pudo recuperar casi el 90 % de su visión.

Por su lado Shampoo estaba confiada, tranquila pues si había vencido una vez a Mousse, lo haría otra vez, ya quería que empezarla pelea para validar su fuerza como heredera amazona y regresar a Japón para buscar a su amado airén.

Estaba amaneciendo el sol apenas asomaba dando un impresionante espectáculo sobre las montañas, al horizonte se podía observar la sombra de 2 guerreros dispuestos a pelear hasta el cansancio con tal de obtener la victoria.

Ella dio inicio al combate, usando sus famosos artefactos de pelea, dio un duro golpe sobre la cara de Mousse, que hizo que este retrocediera un poco, nuevamente Shampoo ataco dando esta vez a las costillas utilizando una de sus técnicas, esta vez el chico si dio muestra de dolor pues la técnica utilizada por Shampoo le había roto un par de costillas, entonces vio su oportunidad, la ataco con todo tipo de artefactos que salían de su traje tradicional chino, con sus cadenas pudo apresar uno de sus pies, la arrastro hacia donde él estaba, ella rápidamente se puso de pie para poder zafarse del agarre, al levantarse quedo muy cerca de chico él se acercó y susurrando con voz muy ronca le dijo.

-He estado esperando, una oportunidad como esta, entérate Shampoo que pronto serás mi esposa.-Tomo su barbilla acercó su cara de poniéndola de lado para únicamente rozar sus labios.

-¡Mousse!…-a Shampoo la descolocaron estas palabras y la acción, nunca en una frase tan corta había notado tanta seguridad por parte de él, cosa que la hizo estremecer.

Bruscamente Mousse se separó de ella para iniciar un nuevo ataque, arrojo todo un arsenal siendo cuidadoso de no dañarla haciendo que retrocediera un poco, con algunas dagas la acorralo contra un árbol y hablo nuevamente.

-Shampoo, Entiende que no tienes escapatoria, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-No, Mousse Yo… yo quiero a Ranma. Tomo una de las dagas que le había lanzado para desgarrar parte del traje de Mousse haciendo una herida en el pecho. Él se deshizo de la indumentaria dejando expuesto su perfecto torso marcado, a la chica del cabello violeta no le fue indiferente, pues muy pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma, al ser más alto que Ranma, su espalda era más ancha, y su musculatura era perfecta.

Rápidamente Mousse hizo presión en la herida, para que dejara de sangrar. La pelea siguió por al menos una hora y después de que Shampoo lograra hacer otro corte en el brazo.

-Shampoo, ¡ESTO SE ACABA A HORA!-Furioso lanzo de nueva cuenta sus cadenas envolviéndola de pies y manos la lanzo por encima de la rama de un árbol quedando colgada con la cabeza hacia abajo. Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso fugaz, que ella logro evitar volteando la cara retorciéndose pues esta vez la aprisiono por completo dejándola a su merced, el con un simple punto de presión la dejo inconsciente, dando por terminada la pelea, completamente agitado se dejó caer, y soltó el amarre de Shampoo para sostenerla en Brazos.

Cologne que había seguido toda la pelea de cerca, se acercó a Mousse

-Te felicito…Yerno… has demostrado ser digno de Shampoo.-tomo a su nieta y la llevo a que curaran sus heridas.

-Gracias…abuela. Sonrió de medio lado, y también quedo inconsciente debido a la perdida de sangre.

**Fin de Flash back.**

-Y así es como paso.-Mousse abrazaba de la cintura a una Shampoo bastante confundida.

-Ranma yo venir a Japón para romper compromiso contigo.-Decía triste

-Bueno no sé qué decir.-Se acercó a ellos le dio un abrazo a Mouse de manera fraternal. –¡Gracias Mousse!, Les deseo lo mejor a ambos.-después se acercó a Shampoo y le dijo.-No puede haber mejor partido para ti, aprovéchale.

Los dejo en medio del parque y se retiró de manera tranquila silbando una melodía y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, se sentía liberado, cuando eran adolescentes le encantaba tener la atención de sus "Prometidas", pero al pasar del tiempo se volvía tedioso y peligroso tener que lidiar con ellas, cada vez le costaba alejarse de las curvas peligrosas de la china, así que esta noticia le cayó de maravilla.

Arribo a la casa Tendo, Platico con el patriarca por un rato, después salió al Dojo para saludar a su ahora amigo Ryoga. Entro sigilosamente tratando de sorprenderlo cuando abrió la puerta del Dojo puedo ver una sobra cerca de la ventana, pensando que era producto de su imaginación no le dio importancia.

-¡Ranma!-Decía visiblemente nervioso. Que haces aquí, no sabía que vendrías a Nerima.

-¿Que pasa cerdito por qué tan nervioso?-enarco una ceja.

-Nervioso ¿Yo?...claro que no, y ¡NO ME LLAMES CERDITO!-Dando varios golpes algunos que logra esquivar Ranma.

-Veo que has estado entrenando.-Sonríe de medio lado.

-Por supuesto, un día tengo que vencerte Ranma, y te aseguro que lo lograre.

Riendo estrepitosamente.-Eso si es que yo lo permito P-Chan, ¡En guardia!

Un agotado Ranma y un agitado Ryoga sentados en la duela:

-Has mejorado Ryoga.

-Lo se

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Supongo que Bien.-levanto los hombros.-Aun la extraño.

-Ella no volverá hay que superarlo, míranos somos patéticos siempre peleamos por ella, nunca fuimos capaces de demostrarle lo que sentíamos, y ahora terminamos solos.

-Pero tú no estás solo tienes a-Trago en seco…Ukyo… y a Shampoo.

-Pero no tengo a quien yo quiero-con semblante triste hablaba-hace unos meses me llamo y como siempre terminamos peleando, y lo peor es que yo estaba con una chica, ella escucho, y en lugar de hablarle bien termine jodiendo todo, como siempre, juro jamás volver a molestarme, una oportunidad más yéndose al carajo, me da rabia pensar que todo esto lo pude evitar.

-No te desanimes un día tendrá que volver. Aquí está su familia no creo que se olvide de ellos, entonces podremos hablar con ella, no me mal entiendas, yo necesito pedirle perdón por ocultarle lo de P-Chan.

-Solo el tiempo pondrá todo en su lugar-me ha hecho bien habar contigo Ryoga-se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada.-Me voy ¡P-chan! Saliendo corriendo del lugar oyendo únicamente el grito de un rabioso Ryoga.

-¡RANMAAAAA!

**N/A: Hola espero ustes lectores se encuentren muy bien, no tengo mucho que agregar asi que espero les guste...un saludo para DarthMC, Amarilis66 y LiSa 2307 por seguir la historia...Gracias.**

**kumyakane: Hola! como ya leiste pues el pobre de ranma no sabra que es papá hasta dentro de unos añitos, lo haremos sufrir un poco, pero solo un poco, gracias por tu review :)**


	5. Cap 5:¿Amor? ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, he de comentarles que me ha costado muchísimo trabajo, por un momento se me fueron las ideas,termine mentalmente exhausta, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por seguir esta historia, y sin mas preámbulos les dejo leer.

**Los personaje de Ranma 1/2 que aquí se mencionan, no me pertenecen son de La gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, y con el único fin de divertirles y entretenerles**.

Capítulo 5: ¿Amor? ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

"DATE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CREER EN ESO QUE CREÍSTE OLVIDADO, DATE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SENTIR ESO QUE PENSASTE CONCLUIDO, DATE LA OPORTUNIDAD NUEVAMENTE DE CREER EN TI, EN ESO QUE TODOS LLAMAN AMOR"

CAPITULO 5

Tras el primer año de la pequeña Naomi todo se encontraba en orden era un fin de semana, todo iba perfecto en la universidad y había mejorado significativamente en la cocina, Nodoka tenía razón cuando se cocina con amor las cosas salen mejor, pues Naomi es su incentivo para mejorar cada día, y sus mejores jueces han sido esos tres amigos que han estado con ella, aunque al principio mando al hospital al Pobre de Jeremy al cocinarle una amarga y nauseabunda pizza, ahora puede jactarse de que su amigo prefiere comer una pizza hecha por ella que comprarla en alguna de esas cadenas de comida rápida…

Sí, todo parecía marchar de maravilla, hasta ese día en que Akane se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, aburrida cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, cuando encontró uno donde había un torneo de artes marciales era muy raro que pasaran es tipo de competencias, pues en estados unidos no había mucha gente que se interesara en los torneos a menos que fueran a nivel internacional, de pronto los recuerdos regresaron, los buenos y los malos. Lo vio más alto y musculoso, su piel más bronceada estaba endiabladamente sexy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquella noche "especial", las mejillas empezaron a arderle, las mariposas, esas malditas mariposa se hacían presentes después de tanto tempo, sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad,recupero la postura, pues él no era el Ranma que ella conoció, era un maldito egocéntrico, mujeriego, y con esto en mente recupero su semblante sereno.

(Que pasara el día que te enteres de Naomi.-Suspiraba hondamente-. Espero que ese día este muy lejano, no dejare que mi hija se decepcione, es mejor que no sepa quién es su padre, tengo que protegerla incluso de ti Ranma)

Poso su vista en la pantalla para escuchar

-¡El ganador es Ranma Saotome! ¡Señoras y señores televidentes acabamos de presenciar la pelea más corta en la historia de los torneos de artes marciales! Además de ser el campeón mundial , con apenas 21 años este joven se ha convertido en un sensación al parecer tiene un futuro brillante en el mundo de las artes marciales.-termino de decir estas palabras y la cámara enfoco al artista marcial con su típica camisa china roja que se adaptaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, había crecido y sus músculos se marcaba atreves de la camisa, sonriente levantaba la mano en señal de victoria seguida de una seña bajando su puño besando sus nudillos y llevándolo hacia su corazón, todos festejaban, gente se le acercaba para pedirle algún autógrafo y tomarse fotografías, sin duda había causado todo un revuelo, cuando apareció a un costado Ukyo, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso.-Al parecer además de buen artista marcial es todo un casanova el Sr Saotome ¿No es así, Sota?

-Así, es compañero es un secreto a voces que Saotome es todo un rompecorazones se le ha relacionado con todo tipo de chicas desde universitarias hasta salvajes amazonas, pero también dicen que esa bella chica es su prometida Ukyo Kuonji, es muy bella.

Akane Tomo el control apago la televisión y se quiso retirar a la cocina para quitarse algo de la presión que sentía en el pecho, por lo que acababa de ver, sentía ganas inmensas de llorar, al quererse levantar del sillón, Lyla la intercepto

-Así que ese es el papá de mi pequeña Naomi- hablo la castaña que estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados, había presenciado la escena en la televisión.

-Sí, es el.- Akane con el ceño fruncido respondió.

-No sabía que era tan famoso.

-Yo tampoco, pero me da gusto que este logrando lo que siempre soñó, ser el mejor artista marcial. –Esta vez hizo una sincera sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo de donde saco Naomi, esos preciosos ojos, hay que admitir que es todo unadonis.-le dijo de manera coqueta.

-Y vaya que lo ha aprovechado, para acostarse con cuanta mujer se le atraviesa, pero ese ya no es mi problema, creo que ya he empezado a superarlo, me di cuenta de que solo fui una en su lista, pero, no me arrepiento, porque hoy tengo a mi hija, y ella es la razón principal para no desearle ningún mal-Por supuesto que ella mentía, si bien era cierto que empezaba a superarlo, no podía olvidarlo por completo, aun le amaba.

-Akane no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, el tarde o temprano se va a enterar que tiene una hija, y no creo que te perdone el que hayas ocultado algo así.

-No me interesa su perdón, y es un hecho que se enterara pero hasta que eso no pase no me pienso preocupar, lo único que quiero es el bienestar de Naomi, y no quiero la mala imagen de Ranma para ella.

-Pero ella necesita una figura paterna. Quizá deberías de empezar a salir con alguien ¿No crees?

-¡Ahora no estoy para salir con nadie Lyla! tengo que concentrarme en los estudios y en Naomi nada más.

-Al menos aceptaras salir mañana con nosotros, desde hace meses que no salimos juntos, entiendo que ya tengas otras responsabilidades, pero, también tienes que salir un poco, mamá puede cuidarla y solo será un rato por la noche, Por favor- Decía con ojos soñadores de forma suplicante, eso hacía que Akane no pudiera negarse a ellos, además se sentía comprometida por todo lo que la familia de Lyla, había hecho por ella y por Naomi-.

-Está bien, saldremos. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su hija que se encontraba sentada, jugando frente al televisor.-No puedo creer como es que tan rápido Ranma se olvidó de lo que paso, definitivamente solo fui la primera en su lista, jamás sintió nada por mí, decía arrugando el ceño.

-¡Hey¡ al menos tienes el consuelo de haber sido la primera de esa lista, y eso no se olvida tan fácilmente.

-…-Un tanto molesta, por el comentario tomo a su hija en bazos y la llevo a su habitación pues se estaba quedando dormida.

-¡No te molestes, es solo la verdad!- Tranquilamente hablo Lyla y viendo como Akane se perdió de su vista entrando a la habitación, nuevamente encendió la televisión. Observo el momento exacto en que Ukyo se encontraba colgada del cuello de Ranma.-Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Ranma Saotome, ya llegara el momento.- Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Después de unos minutos salió de su habitación

-Iré a preparar la comida, que prefieres,¿Méxicana? ¿Italiana? ¿Argentina?

-¡Sorprendeme!.-Dijo con las manos levantadas al aire.

Después de un rato se sentaron a la mesa para degustar lo que Akane había preparado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?-Pregunto un tanto temerosa jugando con sus dedos.

-Akane...-Después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¡La pasta esta deliciosa! ¡Y la carne está en su punto, simplemente delicioso!¡No puedo creer lo mucho que has mejorado! Cocinas mejor que mi mamá.

-No exageres, tu mamá cocina excelente, Me ha costado mucho, pero te aseguro que lo voy a conseguir.-Le contesto sonriendo soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Si sigues cocinando así, para cuando terminemos la carrera estarás lista para administrar tu propio restaurante.-Le dijo mientras terminaban de devorar su comida.

-No sería mala idea.-Contesto una pensativa peliazul.-Aun así no se comparada con la comida que prepara Kasumi.

-Me has hablado tanto de lo bien que cocina Kasumi que ya quiero conocerla en persona para probar sus platillos.

-Todo lo que cocina Kasumi es un manjar, algún día iremos a Japón y entonces veras que lo que te digo es verdad.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás estoy segura que serás igual o mejor que ella.

-¡Así será! Te lo prometo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, cuando estaba en Japón, siempre me esforzaba pero, nunca me salía nada bien, confundía sal con azúcar, canela, con pimienta, recuerdo que una vez le di a Ranma unas galletas tan duras que eran perfectos como misiles.-Las dos rieron al unísono.

-Ya lo creo, lo importante es que ahora ya estás del otro lado, todo tu esfuerzo, quemadas, develadas, en fin todo ha valido la pena.

-Sí, yo creo que nadie en casa se imagina lo bien que ahora me queda el curry, algún día los sorprenderé, ya verás.-Akane se perdió viendo el atardecer, por el ventanal de su departamento, el sol se veía rodeado por algunas nubes que hacían un paisaje perfecto,mientras ella seguía recordando a su familia.

/-/-/

Para Ranma las cosas también han cambiado:

Después de la llamada de Akane paso poco mas de un año y el joven Saotome, había, empezado a entrenar más de la cuenta pues había sido requerido para representar al Dojo Tendo en un torneo a nivel mundia de artes marciales, que se llevaría a cabo, había accedido por petición de su padre y de Soun Tendo. Al principio no había accedido pues él creía que Ryoga era el adecuado para representar al Dojo pues él era el encargado, pero después de tanta insistencia acepto solo si Ryoga estaba de acuerdo, el noble chico de la pañoleta amarilla cedió su lugar sin ningún problema sabía que, aunque él era el encargado, el lugar como heredero del Dojo era Ranma.

El día del torneo no fue nada difícil para él, a sus retadores los estudiaba, movimientos, las técnicas que empleaban para después de varios minutos atacarlos y dejándolos a todos fuera de combate. Después de 3 días llegaron las finales, Ranma se encontraba tranquilo pues sabía que sería el vencedor, se encontraba en los vestidores, para los finalistas había un cuarto adecuado a las necesidades de cada participante,con diferentes tipos de comida, bebidas entre otras cosas. Escucho cuando se abrió la puerta apareciendo una

-Hola Ranma, ¿Estas bien?

-Si Ukyo estoy bien.-se acercó a ella le depósito un beso en la mejilla, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Ya estás listo?-Lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente, el correspondió solo por unos segundos y de inmediato corto el beso.- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma por que estas así?

-Yo estoy bien, no sé de qué hablas, es solo que tengo que estar concentrado, si no te molesta me gustaría estar solo.-camino hacia la puerta abriéndola dándole invitación para que se retirara.

-Es otra vez ella ¿no es así?-La joven castaña estaba empezando a molestarse. Camino hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar.

-Por favor Ukyo este no es el lugar ni el momento para tus escenas de celos.-Trataba de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, le dio la espalda.

-¡ESTOY HARTA!-Lo jalo dándole la vuelta y tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa lo acerco para quedar casi frente a frente viéndole retadoramente a los ojos, hablando en voz alta.-Tienes que superarlo, ella no va a regresar, te abandono, rompió el compromiso ahora tu eres mi prometido y nos vamos a casar, y no estoy dispuesta a que la sombra de Akane Tendo este siempre presente entre nosotros.

-Te repito que este no es el momento ni el lugar para tus estúpidos celos.-Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la chica y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta esta vez sin abrirla solo observándola dándole la espalda a Ukyo.-Pero ya que insistes te aclararé un par de puntos, Primero y más importante, no estoy pensando en Akane, tengo perfectamente claro que no va a regresar, de lo contrario no estaría comprometido contigo ¿Entiendes? Yo…ya la olvide, segundo, yo también estoy harto, fastidiado, asqueado de todo lo que pasa con nosotros, de la desconfianza, de este compromiso, tu sabes bien que te quiero pero NO TE AMO.

-Yo me he esforzado para que eso pase, Tengo todo lo que tú necesitas,-Los ojos de la Chica empezaban a nublarse por las lagrimas que hacían su aparición.-Pero con todo y eso sigue existiendo un abismo que no te deja amarme y aunque lo niegues tiene nombre y apellido, aun así no pienso darme por vencida.

-Ella ya es pasado para mí, la que no deja al fantasma de Akane eres tú, y mientras eso no pase, mientras no dejes de lado a esa mujer no podremos avanzar, no hay confianza, no hay nada.

-En cualquier discusión siempre sale a relucir Akane, afortunadamente para mi ella ya no está, y cómo quieres que confié en ti, si te has acostado con cuanta mujer encuentras y a pesar de que te he demostrado que quiero estar contigo nunca me has tocado.

-Yo no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que me he acostado con muchas mujeres,-Bajo la mirada pues sabía que era verdad lo que decía. Él había estado con varias mujeres tratando de encontrar una piel que se asemejara a Akane, tratando de sentir lo que le pasó cuando estuvo con ella, para poder llenar un poco ese vacío que le dejo pero no lo había conseguido con ninguna.

-No soy estúpida, Ranma, sabes que la gente murmura, y si es así es porque algo hay de eso.

-Sabes que Ukyo, piensa lo que quieras, pero si solo hay desconfianza, mejor deberíamos de cancelar el compromiso.-ingenuamente él pensó que quizá la chica cancelaría su obligada unión y se vería libre.

-Y dejarte a merced de Kodachi, o que Akane se le ocurra buscarte y tú sin pensarlo corras tras ella, no Ranma, no te equivoques tus eres y solo serás mío así tenga que ir hasta el mismo infierno para retenerte, ¡Tú no te alejaras de mí!.

-Ukyo creo que exageras, además creo que no conoces la palabra dignidad, por favor déjame solo.-El joven arista marcial empezaba a perder la paciencia por lo que le exigió a su prometida que saliera de su vestidor, ella hecha una furia salió azotando la puerta.

En el momento en que se vio solo, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared con el entrecejo completamente fruncido. –Maldita seas Akane, ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?, Siempre serás esa sombra que me atormente, porque con nadie seré feliz si no es contigo.-Al verse sorprendido por sus propias palabras rápidamente se corrigió.-No seré feliz hasta que escuche de tus labios decir que me amas, solo para satisfacer mi orgullo, algún día, te lo prometo-Solo quería desquitar el coraje que sentía en ese momento, para su fortuna solo faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la gran final.

En la área de combate se encontraban los 2 rivales Ranma destilaba un aura de batalla completamente encendida, pretendía destrozar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, después de la pelea con Ukyo, aun no podía controlarse, por las palabras tan dolorosas que había dicho "ella no volverá" "Te abandono" Resonaban en su cabeza sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, ocupo lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio para concentrarse en su rival.

Después de unos segundos de estar analizando a su contrincante, Ranma pudo ver un grave error cometido por su rival, bajo la guardia, cosa que aprovecho para dar un fuerte golpe en el estómago seguido de un Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken

Adolorido después de la técnica que aplico el chico de la trenza sobre él, su contrincante se levantó solo para recibir Shishi houkou dan, con eso basto para lanzarlo fuera de la duela y dejarlo inconsciente. Ranma pudo descargar casi todo su coraje

La gente incrédula ante lo que había pasado estallo en jubilo alabando a Ranma, pues el oponente al que había vencido era el campeón anterior, rápidamente las cámara de televisión lo rodearon, cosa que ponía muy incómodo pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones. Ukyo supo aprovechar de esa situación para darse a conocer como la prometida de nuestro amigo Saotome, tal vez por vanidad, por orgullo, y quizá por inseguridad, quería dejar claro que ella y solo ella era quien estaba con él. Así que cuando las cámaras centraban su atención en Ranma se lanzó hacia el besándole. Esta vez no pudo separase tan fácilmente de ella, al tener a todas aquellas personas observándolo. Nervioso se separó de ella y camino hacia la salida para toparse con Ryu.

-¡Ranma!- hablaba emocionado su amigo.-¡No me lo vas a creer!¡Nos vamos a Estados Unidos!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Acabo de conocer a una persona que quiere que hagas una demostración de artes marciales, será en 3 meses. Aquí está su tarjeta tenemos una cita con el mañana para firmar el contrato.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Ranma tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

Al fin había dado el primer gran paso hacia ser reconocido como un gran artista marcial.

Al siguiente día en un restaurante muy lujoso de Tokio se encontraba el Señor White un hombre de unos 40 años bien parecido de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, enfundado en un elegante traje blanco con una costosa camisa negra.

-Buenas tardes señores.-Decía el hombre de manera formal dándoles la mano e invitándolos a sentarse en su mesa.- mi nombre es Jason White, hablaba de manera apresurada y sin pausa.-Soy representante de la empresa de publicidad y eventos Torres co., conocida en todo el mundo. En esta ocasión queremos llevar una exposición de artes marciales a Las Vegas por lo que estamos viajando por Japón y por china para reclutar a los mejores entre los mejores, y asi poder hacer una exhibición de calidad. Dicho esto quiero hacerle formalmente la invitación para este evento que se llevara a cabo en 3 meses.

Ranma un tanto abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar-Yo… no veo mayor problema, y supongo que nos van a pagar ¿No es así?

-Así es señor Saotome su estancia en Las Vegas sería de 1 semana, obviamente todos los gastos están pagados y una remuneración por la exhibición que hará.

-Y puedo llevar a alguien conmigo, él también es artista marcial y creo que me ayudara con la exhibición que quiere dar. (Me parece una excelente oportunidad para llevar conmigo a Ryoga, últimamente está muy distraído, este viaje le haría bien además prefiero llevarlo a él que llevar a Ukyo y estar aguantando sus desplates)

-Por supuesto no tenemos ningún inconveniente será solo un máximo de 2 personas entre ellas por supuesto su manager.-Levanto la mano y señalo a Ryu-

Ranma volteo a ver a su compañero con una cara de confusión

-¿Ryu?, ¿En qué momento te contrate como mi manager?...Ryu lo miro nervioso rascándose la nuca.-Esta bien de ahora en adelante serás mi representante.-Rodo los ojos y regreso su mirada al extranjero, esbozo una gran sonrisa.-Sr White tenemos un trato.-Extendió su brazo firmo los papeles que le extendieron y lo sellaron con un fuerte apretón de manos. Contentos Ranma y Ryu salieron del restaurante, aguardando ansiosos su siguiente destino.

Desde ese momento, los contratos le llovían, compañas publicitarias, comerciales, torneos, tenía trabajo de mas.

/-/-/

De regreso a California.

Sábado por la noche, en el lugar de reunión se encontraban Lyla, Akane, Matty Jeremy, bebiendo y platicando alegremente, entre risas y carcajadas, al fondo del local había una banda amateur tocando música diversa, desde Frank Sinatra, hasta no Doubt, pasando por Queen, por mencionar algunos. El vocalista era un tipo de piel blanca de aproximadamente 1.75 m delgado, de cabello negro liso, largo solo hasta el mentón, y ojos color gris su nombre era Dany ese día vestía con un pantalón negro y camisa casual blanca.

-Qué bueno que te animaste a venir Akane.

-Si Lyla, creo que me hacía falta salir un poco, aunque preferiría estar con mi niña.

-No te preocupes Akane solo será por un rato, y sabes que a mamá le encanta cuidarla.

Jeremy le dio un codazo a su amiga para que volteara hacia los músicos.-Ya viste Akane ese bombón no te quita la vista de encima.-Ella volteo para verificar lo que decía su amigo. Pasaron 3 canciones y las miradas hacia la peliazul eran más directas.

-¡Qué vergüenza! Por que no deja de mirarme.-Akane se encontraba completamente roja, como si quisiera desaparecer por lo cohibida que se sentía ante la mirada del ojigris.

A la Mesa de Akane llego una bebida.

-Señorita, el joven de allá le envía esta bebida. El mesero la puso sobre la mesa levanto la cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el vocalista. Akane volteo para ver al músico levantando su cerveza hacia ella.

-Gracias pero podría decirle al Sr. que no la puedo aceptar.

-Lo siento señorita mi deber es traerla, no puedo regresarla.-se disculpó y se retiró del lugar.

El joven musico se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Akane sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos esos que en cuanto lo vieron se quedó completamente prendado de ellos .

-Buenas noches, espero que haya sido de tu agrado la bebida.

-No tenía por qué molestarte.-Akane bajo la mirada.

-Eh…Matt ¿por qué no vamos a bailar?-Lyla tomo a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, su intención era darle un momento a solas a su amiga, se giró para verla a la cara viendo la mirada inquisidora de Akane mientras se alejaba a la pista. Jeremy entendió perfecto lo que hizo Lyla y simulo hacer una llamada y con el pretexto del ruido se alejó de la mesa dejándola solo con el músico.

-Disculpa, no me presente, mi nombre es Daniel, pero todos me dicen Dany.

-Mi nombre es Akane, y todos me dicen Akane así que puedes decirme así.-Dijo en un tono no muy amistoso.

-Ese es un bonito nombre- Él quiso tomar su mano pero al sentir el contacto ella rápidamente la quito, lo que menos quería era conocer chicos además ella tenía una hija por lo que su situación sentimental era muy difícil, eso era lo que ella creía.

-Disculpa no quería incomodarte. El chico un poco avergonzado trataría de abordarla desde otro punto, le gustaba y quería conocerla, con ella iría despacio-Y dime Akane vienes muy seguido a este lugar.

-No, casi no lo frecuento-decía de manera seria.-No te ofendas Dany pero no me interesa tener ninguna relación amorosa contigo.

-Y ¿Quien dijo que yo quiero una relación amorosa contigo?-El enarco una ceja y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero yo creí que… lo siento…creo que tengo que irme.- Ella se levantó de su lugar se sentía muy avergonzada y estaba completamente roja y al intentar irse, Dany la tomo del brazo y la detuvo-

-Oye no te vayas…me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Akane cedió, un poco por el bochornoso momento de haber mal interpretado las intenciones de Dany, regreso a su asiento y retomo la plática, se presentó con sus amigos causando una buena impresión, era atento, apuesto y caballeroso además de tener mucho carisma, él era un chico enamorado de la música, bastante tranquilo.

De inmediato se ganó su lugar en el círculo de amigos de ella, aunque quisiera evitarlo el hecho era que Akane empezaba a ver una luz, sintió que la parte de su corazón que estaba aprisionado por el recuerdo de un tal Ranma había aflojado un poco el agarre, pero no totalmente solo un poco, de tal forma que pudo vislumbrar una pequeña luz de salida de aquel túnel sombrío de emociones arremolinadas en su corazón.

Después de aquella noche salieron en varias ocasiones, Dany se decidió, lo arriesgaría todo estaba enamorado de Akane y la quería junto a él, esa noche la invito a una cita en un lujoso Restaurante, Lyla tenía una importante noticia que darle a Akane por lo que quedaron de verse ahí mismo pero más tarde.

-Akane hoy luces preciosa.(Parece una Diosa, tendré suerte si esta vez me acepta, las piernas me tiemblan, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Estoy enamorado…eso es lo que pasa)

-Gracias Dany.-Una sonrojada Akane.

Se encontraban en un restaurante muy exclusivo. Akane dejo embelesado al llegar con un vestido strapless a medio muslo color blanco y un saco negro, ceñido a su cuerpo, que resaltaba sus ahora peligrosas curvas, tacones no muy altos el cabello llegándo al hombro ligeramente ondulado y un maquillaje sencillo.

-¡Qué bonito lugar!-Akane mira alrededor del lugar quedando maravillada con lo elegante del restaurant, se acercó a Dany y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras deslizaba la silla para invitarla a tomar asiento.

-Qué bueno que te guste, un amigo mío es el dueño, es dueño de la cadena de estos Restaurantes.

-¡Vaya! Tu amigo debe ser una persona muy importante.

-Lo es, bueno importante en el mundo restaurantero, él es un Chef muy reconocido, pero no hablemos de él, hoy te traje aquí Akane porque tengo algo muy importante que decir.

-Dany... ¿Qué pasa?- Akane presentía lo que quería decirle y antes ya había tenido una larga platica con Lyla de darle una oportunidad que era un buen hombre y que no todos los hombres son iguales. -¿Qué es eso importante? -Trago en seco, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Pues empezare, por aquella noche que te vi por primera vez en el bar, desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me he quedado prendado de tu belleza, de tus ojos, he soñado contigo, después de unos días ya no podía estar en paz sin saber de ti, saber que estas bien, tu sabes que me cuestan las palabras, pero en esta ocasión, no he tenido ningún problema y creo que es porque no estoy hablando yo, sino mi corazón, déjame estar cerca de ti, ya no como amigo sino como tu pareja, como tu compañero.

Ante estas palabras la chica Tendo quedo estupefacta nadie nunca le había dicho esas palabras ni había tenido las atenciones que Dany le daba.

-Dany…yo no sé qué decir es muy repentino no sé si debamos, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Dany esto es una gran responsabilidad y no solo soy yo, tengo una hija.

-Akane, a mí no me interesa tu pasado, eres una excelente madre, excelente persona, y en cuanto a Naomi, esa niña me ha robado el corazón, yo sé que no soy su padre pero haré que esa pequeña me quiera como si lo fuera. Por favor no me rechaces, dame la oportunidad de conquistarte. ¡Akane por favor! Se mi novia.

-Bueno…Yo… no se…eh…-sonreía tímidamente-supongo que puedo darte, y darme…una oportunidad...acepto.-Dijo tímidamente.

-¡Akane!, Mi amor, gracias, te…te prometo que no te decepcionare.-Dany se levantó torpemente de su asiento tomo de la mano a Akane la levanto de su silla y sin más le dio un dulce beso.

-Dany, yo necesito que me des tiempo para asimilar esto, por favor se paciente, mi corazón aún está en proceso de reparación y aunque tú tienes un lugar especial por ser mi amigo, cambia totalmente el hecho de ser novios, por favor dame tiempo.

-El tiempo que tu necesites princesa, yo no llevo ninguna prisa.-Y nuevamente la beso.

Akane se sentía confundida, sabía que quería a Dany, pero ¿Amarlo? Creo que faltaba mucho para que eso pasara, creyó que al sentir sus labios habría la misma conexión que había sentido al besar a Ranma que aparecerían las malditas mariposas, que sentiría por su cuerpo recorrer esa electricidad que sentía cuando había algún mínimo roce con su piel, como le ocurría con el con Ranma o algún tipo de adrenalina como cuando ella y Ranma estaban dándose su primer beso en el aquel tejado en plena huida temiendo ser descubiertos, pero nada, eso la dejo desconcertada se reprendió mentalmente por volver a pensaren el, Dany no se lo merecía, después de unos segundos correspondió al beso, estaba dispuesta a darse la oportunidad de ser feliz

(Kami, ayúdame a olvidarlo, no dejes que el siga en mi mente, ayúdame a enamorarme de Dany, Ranma pudo seguir sin problema, ¿Por qué, yo no puedo?).

Así, comenzó una dulce historia de amor, de un nuevo amor para nuestra protagonista, ella llena de inseguridades y petrificada por lo que sería su primera relación formal, decidida por ella, no impuesta por nadie, un capítulo de amor que se disponía enfrentar pronto una gran prueba a superar.

Lyla anuncio su llegada, sacándola de sus pensamientos se sorprendió gratamente de ver como a Dany sentado muy junto a Akane con los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Tienen algo que decirme?-Sonreía, intuía lo que pasaba estaba feliz por su amiga, se acercó y los abrazo. Espero por tu bien Daniel que no pretendas jugar con mi hermana porque entonces conocerás de lo que soy capaz ¿Entendiste?-Se sentó frente a ellos esperando la respuesta de Dany

El nervioso ante la mirada fría de Lyla, cual si se tratara el padre de Akane, sabía que necesitaba la autorización de su protectora, tomo la mano de Akane beso sus nudillos y contesto.

-Te prometo que cuidare de ella siempre…cuñada.-Los tres rieron, rompieron la tensión, cada uno pidió su cena y comenzaron a degustarla. Lyla empezó la plática para contarle el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

-Akane, tengo que hablar contigo.-Decía completamente seria, mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta dando por terminada la cena.

-No me asustes…¿Pasó algo?

-Si, pasó algo, pero no es para que te asustes…bueno un poco.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi padre quiere contratarnos.- necesita personal para la empresa y cree que será bueno que comencemos a ganarnos la vida por nuestra cuenta.-Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, puedes creerlo…¡Ahora tendremos que trabajar!-decía dramáticamente, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Lyla eso es ¡MARAVILLOSO!-Ahora si podre retribuir algo de todo lo que han hecho por mi.-Akane estaba muy emocionada pues era su oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que ha estudiado y que mejor que hacerlo con gente muy querida para ella.

-Yo no le veo lo maravilloso.-Decía un tanto molesta con el ceño fruncido.-Pero en fin o trabajaba o me quitaban las tarjetas y eso amiga, no podría soportarlo, como sea.-Rodo los ojos con fastidio.- El trato es el siguiente: Dentro de 3 meses papa tendrá un gran evento que le ha solicitado una cadena de televisión para dar difusión a las artes marciales en este País, entonces fue que se le ocurrió a papá la maravillosa y fabulosa idea aprovechando el periodo de descanso en la universidad, que nosotras tendríamos que empezar a trabajar.-hablaba con la boca llena de sarcasmo.-vendrán los mejores luchadores de todo el mundo, nosotras estaremos una semana en Las Vegas para la recepción de los participantes de la exhibición, también nos haremos cargo de la supervisión de la comida para todos ellos, y por supuesto en algún momento seremos guía de turistas, entre otras actividades.

-¡Ya estoy emocionada!-Akane reía alegremente, no solo por el hecho de que empezaría a trabajar sino que además era una exhibición de artes marciales su gran pasión.

-Supongo que con eso quiere decir que aceptas-Lyla, sabía que no sería de otra forma (ya quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas que viene Ranma, ¡Diablos! lo olvidaba el contrato para que no te puedas retractar, tienen asuntos pendientes, y es una buena oportunidad para ustedes).

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces querida.-Saco de su bolso un folder con papeles y los extendió sobre la mesa.- Papá quiere que firmemos estos contratos pues no quiere tener consideraciones con nosotras, seremos sus empleadas.

-¡Esta bien!-Akane, seguía en las nubes tomo el bolígrafo que le extendió Lyla leyó brevemente el contrato y lo firmo.

-Entonces eso es todo, tomo los papeles, los guardo y se levantó.-Yo me despido, los dejo para que se sigan disfrutando...se, te veo en casa cariño-se encamino hacia la puerta para salir del restaurante.

-¡Lyla, no digas esas cosas!

-Tranquila…vamos terminemos de cenar para que puedas regresar pronto a casa…-contesto Dany.

Akane respondió con una sonrisa cálida y sincera esas que alguna vez fueron exclusivamente de Ranma Saotome-Si apurémonos ya extraño a Naomi.

En exactamente 3 meses empezara una nueva aventura, esperemos que esta vez el orgullo no sea factor entre esto dos, y el hecho de Akane con una nueva pareja parece complicar más las cosas, ninguno de ellos sabía, ni siquiera se imaginaba que el reencuentro después de 2 años estaba a punto de darse, sin embargo no todos los reencuentros son buenos, tantas cosas que aclarar, tanto por hablar, lo malo es que a estos dos, eso de las palabras no se les da…a menos claro que vinculemos palabras con grito y demás clásicos insultos.

/-/-/

A 2 días de partir hacia Estados Unidos, en Dojo Tendo Ranma se encontraba entrenando, realizando catas espectaculares, había aprovechado unos días de descanso que había obtenido después de días de cansado trabajo. La puerta del Dojo se abrió y apareció Ryoga.

-Ryoga, en un momento término, había olvidado que hoy tienes clases por la mañana.

-No te preocupes aún hay tiempo, pero vine antes porque necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio.-El semblante de Ryoga era completamente glacial...

**N/A:Hasta aqui el capitulo de esta semana ¿Que les pareció? **

Agradezco infinitamente a ustedes lectores que se toman el tiempo para seguir esta historia, y gracias por sus reviews. :)

**Astrid Saotome**: ¡Hola! Asi es, ese Ranma y su orgullo que hasta ahora no le ha dejado nada bueno, eso tiene que cambiar ¿no crees?...Saludos.

**Kumyakane**: No me fallas con tus reviews muchas gracias, me alientan a seguir con la historia, me da gusto que te guste tanto como a mi esta historia. Saluditos...

**Barby**: Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia, que alegría que te guste...¡Saludos! :)

**Guest**: ¡Hola! espero actualizar cada semana los dias Jueves, si otra cosa no pasa claro...un saludo!

Finalmente Astris Saotome, Diana Tendo, Jacque Saotome y Candy667, gracias por sus follows

Que tengan un Excelente Dia.


	6. Cap 6: ¿La traición de Ryoga?

Todos lo personajes de Ranma 1/2 aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente para divertirme.

Capítulo 6: ¿La traición de Ryoga?

"Y ES QUE EN ESTE MUNDO TRAIDOR, NO HAY VERDAD NI MENTIRA, TODO DEPENDE DEL CRISTAL CON QUE SE MIRA" (Ramón de Campoamor)

CAPITULO 6

A 2 días de partir hacia Estados Unidos, en Dojo Tendo Ranma se encontraba entrenando, realizando catas espectaculares, había aprovechado unos días de descanso que había obtenido después de días de cansado trabajo. La puerta del Dojo se abrió y apareció Ryoga.

-Ryoga, en un momento término había olvidado que tienes clases por la mañana.

-No te preocupes aún hay tiempo, pero vine antes porque necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente.-El semblante de Ryoga era completamente glacial.

-¿Por qué tan serio, P-Chan? Pregunto intrigado levantando una ceja

-Ranma no estoy para tu tonterías, de verdad es muy serio.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué pasa?-Ranma se acercó preocupado por la cara de su amigo.

-Tengo que ser honesto contigo, no quiero cometer otro error como lo hice con Akane.

-Dime, te escucho…

-Por favor promete que no te enfadaras.-Ryoga empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Sí, está bien prosigue…

-Y que trataras de comprender…

-Ryoga, estas acabando con mi paciencia.

-Esto es muy difícil para mí, pero mi felicidad depende de ello y no pienso seguir con esto.

-Ryoga…-decía ya con el ceño fruncido, la poca paciencia del artista marcial se había esfumado.

-¡ESTA BIEN! Desde hace algún tiempo Ukyo y yo…no sé cómo paso…yo me siento muy mal ella es tu prometida y yo tu amigo.-Ryoga no se atrevía a vele a la cara, la vergüenza lo invadía pero tenía que decirlo no podía llevar más tiempo eso sobre su conciencia.

-Me estas tratando de decir que ¿Tú y Ukyo tienen algo?-dijo algo pensativo.

-¡Ranma por favor perdóname!, yo no quería que pasara...pero ella…y luego yo fui débil ante una chica tan bonita como ella…

Ryoga sintió como Ranma se acercaba a él un poco molesto, pero no se movería aceptaría la paliza que él le quisiera dar, se sentía culpable así que asumiría las consecuencias. Se había enamorado de la prometida de su amigo y si para limpiar un poco su conciencia tenía que estar medio muerto, se arriesgaría. Sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer de lado, se quedó en su lugar esperando recibir otro golpe que no llego, lentamente se puso de pie y se quedó esperando la reacción de Ranma.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Su semblante era de pura furia contenida y no por la traición pues él no quería a Ukyo, era decepción, era orgullo herido.

-Desde ...El… El día que se rompió tu compromiso con Shampoo…nosotros

-¿Cómo fue?

-No sé si deba contártelo Ranma. Es vergonzoso, no quiero que te incomodes.

-No me vengas con estupideces Ryoga y dime ¡COMO FUE!

**Flash back**

Ryoga había despertado muy temprano, pues ese día tendría alumnos desde las 9 am. Normalmente entrenaba en el jardín junto al estanque técnicas de relajación, pues desde la partida de Ranma y Akane aquella cuidad se había vuelto completamente monótona, solo practicaba de vez en cuando con el papá de Ranma, por lo demás su vida era tranquila en demasía. Una vez que finalizo, Kasumi se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Ryoga, buenos días.-Kasumi saludándolo con una tierna sonrisa esas que la noble Kasumi siempre brinda se dirigía a la entrada de la casa.

-Buenos días, Kasumi ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, olvide unos ingredientes para el desayuno.-Reía tímidamente, cubriéndose la boca ante el olvido de la mayor de los Tendo.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.-Ryoga se ofreció pues aún era muy temprano y le haría bien caminar un rato.

-Si tú quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema, vamos.

Y como todos suponemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryoga había desaparecido se había ido en otra dirección cuando Kasumi se encontraba comprando verduras, camino por una hora sin encontrar el camino de regreso al Dojo, sin embargo reconoció el lugar de Ukyo, por lo que no dudo en entrar y pedirle ayuda para regresar a casa de los Tendo. Deslizo la puerta y entro al local. Dentro se encontraba ella, con su típica indumentaria, preparando todo lo necesario para abrir su local en breve.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con su amigo.- ¿Ryoga? Que haces aquí tan temprano.

-Eh, bueno…-Se rascaba la nuca y reía nervioso.-Yo… me perdí y reconocí tu local así que… serias tan amable de ayudarme a regresar.

-¡Ryoga no hay forma de que no me hagas reír con tu falta de orientación!-Ukyo reía a carcajadas agarrando su estómago, se recuperó un poco y limpio una lagrima que había escapado de tanta risa.

-¡Oye, no es gracioso!-con el ceño fruncido se disponía a salir del local ante la burla de la castaña.

-Espera Ryoga no lo tomes tan a pecho, vamos te ayudare a regresar.

Caminaron varias cuadras en completo silencio, pues no había tema que pudiera romper el hielo, hasta que a Ryoga se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y cómo es que te va con Ranma?

-Pues supongo que bien.-volteo hacia el lado contrario a Ryoga para que no descubriera que mentía.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que gusto! y ya tienen fecha para la boda.-Pregunto directamente, esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ukyo, pues Ranma siempre evadía el tema.

-No aun no, es un poco complicado por la universidad en donde esta Ranma, y aunque yo me tome un año de descanso para planear la boda todo ha sido muy complicado pues entrare pronto y las fechas no nos coinciden.-Resoplo cansada.-Estoy exhausta Ryoga no sé cuánto voy a poder aguantar.-Eso fue todo, empezó a llorar, Ryoga no sabía cómo reaccionar así que instintivamente la abrazo, ella al sentir el contacto de Ryoga se prenso al torso del chico escondiéndose en su pecho, así permanecieron por varios minutos hasta que ella se separó.

Ryoga observo los ojos de Ukyo y limpio sus lágrimas con su pulgar, levanto su mentón.

-No llores, todo va a estar bien- Ryoga le regalo una sonrisa.-A Ukyo le conforto el gesto que Ryoga le regalo, sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Discúlpame Ryoga no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas.-Dijo en voz baja y agacho la mirada.

-Está bien, no hay problema somos amigos, y los amigos se escuchan. Hagamos una cosa acompáñame al Dojo, y cuando termine de dar las clases de hoy platicamos ¿Te parece?

-Sí, me haría bien desahogarme con alguien, gracias Ryoga,

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de los Tendo, en todo el trayecto solo hubo un silencio incomodo, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Pobre Ukyo, ese Ranma debería de darle vergüenza, engañar a su prometida y ella aquí siempre pendiente de él, que envidia me da, ojala yo tuviera a alguien que se preocupe así por mi).

(Me hará bien hablar con Ryoga, últimamente me siento más distante que nunca de Ranma, de haber sabido que una relación con Ranma era así de caótica fría y distante quizá lo habría pensado 2 veces, no es nada de lo que imagine, nada más allá de unos cuantos besos y unas caricias, deseando siempre que él y yo…pero en que estoy pensando…)

Después del medio día Ryoga estaba por terminar sus clases, había alumnos de 8 a 12 años, ellos le tenían mucho respeto, desde la entrada del Dojo , Ukyo se encontraba observando cómo es que Ryoga les enseñaba algunas catas, traía su típico traje amarillo con una pequeña diferencia su camisa era de manga corta, Ukyo no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado Ryoga, tenía prácticamente la misma anatomía que su prometido quizá un poco más bronceado y más tímido que Ranma sin duda, esa camisa se le veía muy bien, pues dejaba al descubierto los fuertes brazos del chico.

Termino sus clases y Ukyo le acerco una toalla, sin dejar de observar las gotas de sudor que caían desde la cabeza y resbalaban por el cuello del chico, y se perdían dentro de su camisa, él se comenzó a secar y coloco la toalla alrededor en su nuca.

-Ahora sí, Vamos a platicar Ukyo. Dime ¿Porque estas tan triste?-Ryoga se sentó en medio del Dojo junto con ella.

-Ryoga yo no sé, supongo que es la distancia que existe entre Ranma y yo, al principio creí que lo soportaría pero no puedo hacerlo, llevamos 2 años estancados.

-Tranquila yo sé que Ranma cumplirá su compromiso contigo por el honor de los Saotome.

-Ese es el problema, yo no quiero que este conmigo por honor quiero que estemos juntos porque así lo queremos, pero esto no funciona si solo yo lo quiero.

-Ukyo y si te sientes tan mal ¿Por qué sigues con ese compromiso?-Se giró hacia ella para quedar de frente.

-Pues por orgullo, para que todos sepan que al final Ranma es mío que yo gane y que después de todo él está conmigo.

-Pero ¿Quién son todos? ¿Shampoo? ¿Los Tendo? ¿Nerima? Creo que a ellos no les importa que estés o no prometida con Ranma. Ellos avanzaron, lo superaron, incluso Ranma ya no está aquí, y tú sigues estancada Ukyo, no deberías de seguir en esta situación, eres una buena persona y mereces alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres, que este contigo por amor y no por un compromiso impuesto.

-Creo que tienes Razón, incluso Akane logro seguir adelante.

-Lo ves ahí tienes un buen ejemplo ella siempre lo amo pero pudo darse cuenta de estando cerca de Ranma solo sufría.

- Que ironía, siempre quise que Ranma me escogiera para que ser felices y estar toda la vida juntos, y ahora que soy su prometida me siento más sola que nunca.-sus ojos se empezaron a nublar a causa de las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar

-Trata de mejorar las cosas con él, si lo que decides es permanecer a su lado.

-Es que lo he hecho todo, trato de comprenderlo, lo apoye cuando Akane se fue, lo vi llorar lo vi sufrir por ella, y aun así, no me ve como una pareja, nunca me ha visto de ese modo, lo he provocado para que estemos.-Dijo con voz casi inaudible y visiblemente sonrojada.- íntimamente pero nada, yo a él no le gusto como mujer-Esta vez lloro mucho más amargamente tratando de desahogar su dolor.

Ryoga al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga y al verla tan mal la abrazo, ella se acomodó en el pecho del chico hasta que se calmó después de unos minutos, ella sentía confort y protección.

-Ukyo tú no tienes por qué hacer eso, eres una mujer muy bella, y no deberías seguir esperando migajas del amor de Ranma.

Al escuchar la palabra migajas quedo bastante desconcertada, pues Ryoga había dado en el clavo, eso era, solo tenía migajas. Se separó de ella levanto la mirada y estas se encontraron.

Ryoga se quedó embelesado con los ojos azules de Ukyo, por mero impulso se acercó a ella despacio, levanto un poco el mentón de la chica y muy lento como si la timidez les ganara comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, sentía su aliento un poco agitado por lo que se estaba atreviendo a hacer, poco a poco cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se posó dulcemente sobre los rosados labios de la chica, apenas fue un leve un roce , al sentir el primer contacto con sus manos la tomo de las mejillas y la acerco para sentir más cerca su boca.

Ukyo, se sentía extraña sentir los labios de Ryoga le hacían vibrar de emoción, algo que no había sentido con Ranma, comenzó a profundizar el beso , en un momento separo un poco los labios cosa que aprovecho el chico para invadirla con la lengua, ella respondió y al cabo de un rato se separaron para recuperar un poco de aire, se levantaron, de nueva cuenta sus miradas se encontraron y repitieron el beso, esta vez ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Ryoga y este la tomo de la cintura acercándola con fuerza a su torso, el beso se estaba tornando apasionado, ella acariciaba su pecho y sus brazos, mientras el en un momento paso de su espalda a una de sus nalgas, ella dio un leve gemido , que hizo estremecer a Ryoga, quería más necesitaba más pero el momento intimo se vio frustrado pues percibía la presencia de alguien que se acercaba al Dojo, rápidamente se separó de Ukyo.

-Alguien viene, es..es Ranma.-El chico se veía severamente nervioso.

-Te…Tengo que irme no puede, verme así.-Estaba completamente roja y agitada, además no tenía excusa para estar ahí.

-¡Por la ventana! –Le indico Ryoga.

-Sí, nos vemos después.-Tímidamente se despidió alzando la mano y se dirigió hasta la ventana, se paró de golpe antes de saltar al escucharlo.

-Ukyo tenemos que hablar de esto. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le robo un fugaz beso.-Ella solo sonrió y se fue lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento Ranma abrió la puerta del Dojo.

-¡Ranma!-Decía visiblemente nervioso. Que haces aquí, no sabía que vendrías a Nerima.

-¿Que pasa cerdito por qué tan nervioso?-enarco una ceja.

-Nervioso ¿Yo?...claro que no, y ¡NO ME LLAMES CERDITO!-Dando varios golpes algunos que logra esquivar Ranma.

-Veo que has estado entrenando.-Sonríe de medio lado.

-Por supuesto, un día tengo que vencerte Ranma, y te aseguro que lo lograre.

Riendo estrepitosamente.-Eso si es que yo lo permito P-Chan, ¡En guardia!

**Fin de flash back**

-Más de un año Ryoga ¡UN PUTO AÑO Y HASTA HOY ME LO DICES!- Bastante molesto, Ranma observaba a su amigo.

-Yo…sé que estuvo mal pero Ukyo me pidió que no dijéramos nada, yo le insistí en que debíamos enfrentarte pero ella no quiere cancelar el compromiso.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué me lo dices precisamente hoy?

-Yo… siento que solo soy su juguete Ranma, que puede usar a su antojo cuando tú no estás y estoy harto de esa situación. Yo..yo…la quiero y por eso estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que venga.

-¿Ryoga que tan lejos han llegado?

-Bueno..esto…ella ha sido mi mujer.-Ryoga se sonrojo pero no se inmuto, levanto la mirada pues no se sentía mal por eso, la amaba así que el que se entregara a él fue lo mejor que le paso era suya y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Ranma estaba furioso apretó los puños, y quiso golpear a Ryoga, pero por alguna razón se quedó estático estuvo así algunos minutos meditado que era lo correcto, era su oportunidad, una salida para el compromiso con Ukyo, le interesaba todo lo que Ryoga le decía, decidió que por una vez dejaría el orgullo de lado para su conveniencia.

-Entiendo… ¿Y qué crees que haga cuando se entere que se lo de ustedes?-el ojiazul estaba más calmado pero no dejaba su semblante serio

-Eso es de lo que tengo miedo, de alguna manera había aceptado ser el plato de segunda mesa y ahora que sepa que yo hable contigo, estoy aterrado, no quiero perderá.

-Estoy dolido, y no solo por Ukyo tú sabes que la quiero como a una hermana y siempre quise que ella se enamorara de alguien más para que me dejara libre, pero en mi mente era mucho menos doloroso. Eres mi amigo y no dejaras de serlo, así que ya pensaremos en algo para que ella no se aleje de ti.

-Ranma…yo no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así, me sorprendes gratamente.

-Pues no puedo hacer nada, de cualquier forma ya me empezaba a desesperar el compromiso con Ukyo, y sin quererlo se me da esta oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.

-Retiro lo dicho, tu solo vez por ti y por tu conveniencia.-Ryoga frunció el ceño molesto

-No me malinterpretes, simplemente es un medio para llegar a un fin. En este momento no te digo que puedo alegrarme por ustedes, dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.

-Está bien, no pienso presionarte, solo quiero que por el momento guardes el secreto.

-Si no queda más remedio así será, lo mejor es que me valla. Te recuerdo que en dos días nos vamos, nos vemos en el aeropuerto.-Se levantó y se retiró del Dojo.

Ranma entro a la casa Tendo para saludar a Soun pero no lo encontró, recordó que iría a visitar a sus padres, el desayuno ya había pasado así que estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho voces provenientes de la recamara de Kasumi, era muy raro que ella invitara a alguien a su recamara y aunque fuera novia de Dr. Tofu no se le hacía que fuera de ese tipo de chicas fáciles, así que se acercó silencioso, encontró la puerta entre abierta, vio a Kasumi sentada en su cama y frente a ella un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba una computadora portátil, ella platicaba alegremente, con alguien, la curiosidad le gano se quedó parado observándola.

-Estoy muy bien, Tofu te manda saludos.-Reía alegremente a la computadora.

-¡Me alegra Kasumi!, Por favor mándale saludos, de nuestra parte.

En cuanto Ranma escucho la voz que salía de la computadora, abrió por completo los ojos, las piernas le temblaron, sentía que el corazón se le salía de tan fuerte que latía,

(Akane…¿Puede ser que sea ella?) Se repuso un poco y siguió escuchando la conversación.

-Te extrañamos hermana aquí nada es lo mismo sin ti.

-Yo lo se Kasumi, yo también los extraño, pero no pienso volver por el momento me falta para terminar la carrera y aun cuando la termine no quiero que las cosas se compliquen por Naomi quizá nunca vuelva a Japón.

-Pero Akane la cosas aquí están muy tranquilas ya no he visto a las chicas que estaban tras él.

-No me interesa Kasumi, el ya no es asunto mío. Aquí estoy bien, estoy rehaciendo mi vida.

-Entiendo hermana yo solo quiero que seas feliz.-Y moviendo la cabeza inquieta en la cámara le pregunto.-¿Y dónde está?

-Se quedó dormida, pero te manda muchos saludos.-Las dos hermas rieron.

(¿Rehaciendo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Quién es Naomi? ¿Será que esta con alguien más? ¿Será que tiene algún novio? ¿Alguien por fin me la quito?...Pero que idiota soy, si la última vez yo la deje ir, esta ansiedad hace tiempo que no la tenía, tengo… Tengo que verla)

Tomo valor, pero no suficiente para entrar a la recamara de Kasumi sino que subió por el tejado como en los viejos tiempos y asomándose por una esquina de la ventana, siendo cuidadoso para que Akane no se percatara de su presencia a través de la cámara, ahí la vio.

(Sigues…siendo hermosa… has cambiado, tu cabello es más largo, mi dulce marimacho, te extraño. Te juro que quise olvidarte, te juro que quise odiarte pero, al ver esa sonrisa simplemente no puedo)

Estaba hecho un mar de emociones, era la primera vez después de 2 años que se sentía así de vulnerable, salto del techo y se alejó rápido de la casa necesitaba recuperarse de la impresión, huyo a las montañas, le haría bien, volvería al día siguiente para empacar, empezó a realizar un arduo entrenamiento y las katas más difíciles, pues entre más se luciera en estados unidos más trabajo tendría**. **

Se quedó al aire libre contemplando las estrellas, recostado con las manos en su nuca cerca de la fogata que hizo a un costado del río. Esa noche la paso pensando en su Dulce Akane, sus besos y sus caricias, las aventuras que vivieron, y los momento más agradables que tuvo con ella, los momento malos los dejo pasar, simple y sencillamente porque estaba feliz de volver a verla no quería recodar tragos amargos.

-Muchas emociones para un solo día, y sin duda la mejor noticia es saber que estas bien Akane-Sonrió y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente Día regreso a Nerima para ultimar detalles de su viaje, se despidió de sus padres y de su aun prometida, había meditado todo lo acontecido por Ryoga, y empezaba a preparar un plan para que Ukyo lo dejara en libertad y no se viera en peligro la relación con Ryoga.

-Ranma Promete que me vas a marcar.-La castaña lo tenía abrazado por el torso.

-Si Ukyo tratare de Marcar.-Decía mientras rodaba los ojos algo molesto.

-Te extrañare, Ranma-Le beso, pero al instante Ranma se separó.

-Tengo que irme quede de pasar por Ryoga, esta noche nos quedaremos en Tokio, pues el vuelo sale mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien mi amor, no te detengo más que tengas buen viaje.-Sus ojos azules se nublaron por las lágrimas, la situación que vivía ya no la soportaba si no lo resolvía, pronto estallaría, estaba confundida, pues la relación clandestina con Ryoga la carcomía, no podía dejar a Ranma pero se negaba rotundamente en separase de Ryoga, él le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba, amor, comprensión, ternura, era simplemente que el orgullo no la dejaba tomar la decisión de cancelar su compromiso con Ranma.

-Adiós Ukyo.

Frente al Dojo Tendo, se estaciono un lujoso auto era propiedad de Ranma que usaba para transportarse de la universidad a Nerima. Toco la bocina y enseguida salió Ryoga con sus maletas.

-Pensé que te vería en la estación de trenes.

-Ya vez, preferí venir por ti.-Ranma aun esta serio por la confesión que le había hecho Ryoga hace apenas unas horas.

-No sabía que tuvieras auto, está muy bonito por cierto.

-Gracias, lo compre con los ahorros que tenía para ir a china por nuestra cura pero ya sabes que aún no se estabiliza el agua de los pozos de la última vez que fue atacada, así que decidí gastarlo en algo que me fuera útil.

-Si me entere que les está costando trabajo que baje el nivel del agua, nuestra cura aún tendrá que esperar.

-El guía dice que quizá en un par de años podamos deshacernos del cerdo y la pelirroja.

Un silencio incomodo se vio entre ellos, después de unos minutos Ryoga rompió esta barrera.

-Ranma sobre lo que te conté ayer…

-No digas nada…aún estoy tratando de asimilarlo.

-Entiendo.-Ryoga se acomodó y disfruto del viaje hasta Tokio, al llega se instalaron en el departamento de Ranma, era un pequeño departamento con 2 habitaciones una pequeña sala y comedor estilo occidental, con paredes color salmón y cortinas del mismo tono, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Le indico a Ryoga donde estaba su recamara, después de un rato tocaron a la puerta, Ranma se apresuró para abrirla y ver que del lado contrario estaba Ryu.

-Ranma, Ya tengo todo listo para mañana, tengo aquí sus pasaportes.-Se abrió paso para entrar a la casa.

-Hola Ryu, no esperaba menos de ti, creo que serás un excelente manager después de todo.

-Por supuesto, y si tu amigo Ryoga es tan bueno como dices, puedo ser su representante también.

-Es bueno en lo que hace, no tanto como yo, pero lo intenta.-soberbio inflaba el pecho de manera burlona.

-y ahí estas narcisista, típico de ti. Y bien ¿dónde me invitaras a cenar?

Los tres, estaban cómodamente sentados en un restaurante de comida china, cuando sonó el móvil de Ryoga, era un mensaje y los dos amigos no dudaron de quien era en cuanto puso una cara de bobo y se sonrojo.

-¡Veo que te traen loco eh!-Dijo Ryu curioso trato de acercarse a su móvil, por lo que Ryoga inmediatamente lo aparto de él y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto, creo que está enamorado (y no te imaginas de quien).-Ranma finalmente le quito el móvil jugando y leyó el mensaje.

"Gracias por la deliciosa despedida, estaré esperando ansiosa tu regreso"

Ukyo.

Ranma no cabía de la impresión, y entonces empezó a razonar (¿Qué hubiera pasado su Ukyo y yo nos casábamos? ¿Hubiera seguido con Ryoga? ¡Esa pequeña traidora!...De la que me salve) sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y suspiro aliviado, (ahora solo tengo que llevar a cabo el plan para quitármela de encima de una vez por todas).

-Toma Ryoga.-le entrego su móvil.-Creo que es urgente, debes de contestarle.

-Ryoga quedo sorprendido al ver que su amigo ya no hizo más bromas.-Si, debo de contestar se rascaba nervios detrás dela nuca.

-Ranma ¿No estas nervioso por el viaje de mañana?-Ryu cambio el tema para darle algo de privacidad a Ryoga.

-Pues solo es trabajo así que no para nada, solo tengo que hacerlo que se y listo.-Levanto los hombros para restarle importancia.- ¿Tu si estas nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? No, estoy ansioso, ya quiero conocer a las chicas americanas, dicen que son muy atrevidas, no he probado ninguna, y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad, que dices si después de la exhibición tendremos tiempo libre deberíamos de buscar algunas chicas para pasar esos días.

-No sé si sea buena idea, tengo que estar concentrado y serán varios días, quizá únicamente el último después de que hallamos terminado la demostración-Le dijo muy serio pues realmente no le importaba mucho el asunto de las mujeres, y menos después de haber visto a Akane quien lo dejo nuevamente confundido.

-Me parece bien Saotome tú te concentras, yo disfruto y el ultimo día lo aprovechamos, buscare 3 chicas para que Ryoga también se "distraiga".

-No creo que Ryoga se "distraiga" lo tienen bastante enamorado, tan solo vele la cara. (Más le vale que no lo haga no dejare que engañe a Ukyo).-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien solo serán dos.

Pronto terminaron su cena y se dirigieron al departamento.

-Bien, pues hasta aquí llego yo.-Dijo Ryu despidiéndose de los dos chicos, dejándoles cerca del departamento de Ranma y entro al suyo que estaba en el siguiente pasillo.-Que pasen buena noche y no salgan a cazar chicas sin mí.-Los 3 rieron y se separaron.

Ranma saco sus llaves, entro al departamento seguido de su amigo. Encendió la luz.

-Y bien Ryoga, que has pensado hacer con respecto a Ukyo.

-No lo sé, aun no se me ocurre nada, todo lo que he imaginado termina en que ella me abandona y que no quiere saber nada más de mí.

-Yo tengo un plan pero te lo contare hasta que regresemos de este viaje.

-¿Y crees que funcione?

-Si todo sale bien así será, al final yo seré libre y tu podrás seguir con ella, aunque estará molesta y distante un tiempo pero, tú te encargaras de consolarla, porque no tendrás la culpa.

-Entonces esperare ansioso a que termine el viaje.-Le dijo Ryoga sonriendo un tanto temeroso.

-Vamos a dormir, pues mañana será un día pesado.

Ranma se encamino hacia el pasillo y se despidieron cada uno cerrando la puerta de su respetivo cuarto.

Finalmente Llego el día, Ranma, Ryu y Ryoga se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando para arribar al avión, veían a la gente arremolinada de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar la salida donde se encontraba el avión que tenían que abordar

-Creo que ya está todo, ¿Están listos muchachos? -Pregunto Ryu con una ceja levantada. La vestimenta de Ryu era elegante un traje ceñido a su cuerpo color gris y una camisa negra.

-Sí creo que solo hay que esperar a que nos dejen subir al avión. Ranma vestía un pantalón casual azul obscuro con una camisa color negra y un saco del mismo tono del pantalón.

-Yo…estoy un poco nervioso, nunca me he subido a un avión.-Ryoga iba enfundado en un traje color negro y una camisa blanca, sin su bandana amarilla, pues Ryu había insistido en que tenía que cambiar su imagen, para dar buena impresión, a la hora de la exhibición podría utilizar nuevamente su ropa tradicional.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Ryoga, estos aviones son muy seguros.-dijo Ryo para darle un poco de ánimo.

-Ryu ¿Tienes los pasaportes?

-Todo en orden amigo.

Después de largas horas de viaje el capitán anunciaba que pronto aterrizarían en Las Vegas

Al ir descendiendo no pudieron dejar de ver la majestuosidad del hotel Luxor esa pirámide azul que se veía cerca, impresionados por la vista ya que estaba oscureciendo, salieron del aeropuerto y un lujoso auto los esperaba, era el sr White.

-Señor Saotome sea Bienvenido a Las Vegas, este automóvil los llevara hasta su hotel.-Abrió la puerta para que entraran en el, Ryu y Ryoga entraron y antes de que Ranma subiera el Sr .White lo detuvo.-Le entrego este móvil que tiene registrado mi teléfono y el de las señoritas coordinadoras del evento puede llamar a la hora que tenga algún inconveniente o duda respecto al evento.

-Gracias Sr White.-Ranma tomo el móvil y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-En un par de horas habrá una recepción en la sala de eventos ubicada en el hotel donde se hospedaran, el dueño de Torres Co. estará presente y ustedes deben de estar puntuales, posteriormente habrá una cena para celebrar su llegada, aquí tiene los itinerarios de la semana completa. Por ultimo señor Saotome espero que su estancia en Las Vegas sea de su agrado.

/-/-/

2 días antes de la exhibición en las Vegas.

En una de las suites del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo todo el evento de exhibición entre papeles y papeles con sueño y grandes ojeras se encontraban bastante atareadas Akane y Lyla.

-Akane, necesito que verifique la lista de invitados y llames a todos para confirmar.

-En eso estoy Lyla solo me falta confirma a los Japoneses,¿Me podrías ayudar con los chinos?

-Está bien, yo lo hago.-A Lyla se le veía bastante estresada, por todo el evento pues su padre las dejo a cargo de la organización por lo que todo tenía que salir perfecto, tenían mucha gente a su cargo para que eso sucediera.

Akane realizo una llamada.

-Buen día con el Sr. Ryu Inoue

-Con el habla ¿Quién es usted?

-Estoy llamando de Torres Co. Solo para confirmar su asistencia a la exhibición de Artes Marciales

-Si señorita tenemos todo listo para partir en 2 días.

-Muy bien señor, ¿cuantas personas arriban con usted?

-Somos 3 en total.

-Eso sería todo señor, Que tenga un excelente día.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Al colgar el teléfono capturó en número de personas que acompañarían a Ryu en su pc junto con las de los demás representantes a los que había llamado, estaba seriamente agotada, se dejó caer sobre la cama cerrando por un momento los ojos hasta que el llanto de su hija la despertó, abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa se levantó para acudir a su pequeña.

La cargo y la llevo hacia el comedor, el pedido de comida que habían hecho ya había llegado por lo que se dispuso degustarla, Lyla les hizo compañía después de hablar con los participantes Chinos aventó el teléfono a la cama fastidiada y corrió donde su amiga.

-¡Listo! ya están confirmados los Chinos, ¿Aun no llega nana?-Pregunto extrañada La castaña.

-Aun no pero no te preocupes así disfruto más a mi hija.-La cargo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, la puso sobre su regazo y peino con sus dedos su sedoso, azulado y aún muy corto cabello de su hija, disfrutando de su cercanía.-Nana me llamo para avisarme que tardaría una hora en llegar.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar, necesitaremos de ella para que nos ayude con Naomi, pues viene lo más pesado, por la tarde tendremos, que ir a la prueba de los platillos y que se darán en la ceremonia de bienvenida mañana por la noche.

-Es verdad por poco lo olvido.-Akane estaba visiblemente cansada, pero no se dejaría vencer era su oportunidad para demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en cocina, pues además de ser quien probara los platillo ella eligió a los chefs encargados del evento, tendría que coordinarlos y ella tendría que estar de acuerdo con los menús que se ofrecería a los artistas marciales.

-Akane ¿Dany vendrá?

-No, él y la banda tienen una prueba importante con una disquera y estarían fuera esta semana van a viajar a New York.

-Que lastima.-Hizo una mueca de tristeza (excelente, así es mejor nadie los interrumpirá)

-Me hubiera encantado que viniera, pero aunque lo hiciera, no tendríamos tiempo para nosotros pues estaremos muy ocupadas.

-En eso tienes razón, me hubiera encantado estar solo como espectadora para ver a todos esos bombones, no me perdería ningún evento de la semana, imagínatelos.-Decía con ojos soñadores y voz lujuriosa.- con ese cuerpo bien formado de puro musculo, altos, bronceados, con unas perfectas piernas, espaldas anchas por todos lados ejem... -Salió de su mundo de sueños para ver a Akane con cara de fastidio.-Con permiso cariño creo que tengo que tomar una ducha con agua fría.-

-Ay, Lyla creo que necesitas un novio.

-Ding* Ding* Ding*¡Bingo! Quizá lo encuentre en la exhibición.-Sonrió coquetamente

Tocaron a la puerta era la niñera de la niña a quien Lyla había contratado para que la cuidara mientras ellas trabajaban. Después de despedirse de su hija dándole miles de besos, ambas bajaron para verificar que el salón de recepción estuviera en orden.

Procedieron a la parte más laboriosa, la comida, en la cocina del hotel se encontraban 5 chefs que serían los encargados de la comida, las sentaron a la mesa y uno a uno fueron probando los platillos, que eran de diferentes regiones de Estados unidos así como de américa, todo tipo de entradas, con diferentes ingredientes Akane y Lyla probaban uno a uno y si era necesario cambiar algún ingrediente para mejorar el sabor ella se los hacia saber, había desde todo tipo de mariscos, ensaladas, carne, y pescado, para que todos los comensales quedaran satisfechos con la comida.

Estuvieron hasta pasadas la media noche terminando los detalles para al día siguiente empezar a recibir a los participantes.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono celular de Lyla sonó, aun dormida de muy mala gana respondió el teléfono.

-¿Acaso no sabes que son las 6 de la mañana, White? No, ¡No me interesa que los rusos se vayan a retrasar 3 horas! Tienes que esperarlos además en 2 horas llegaran los canadienses…si ya sé que estarán llamando todo el día, discúlpame White aún estoy dormida no quise gritarte, no por favor no le digas a papá…gracias White.-Giro para ver a su amiga que ya se estaba levantando y camino rápidamente hacia el baño cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a hablar con voz baja .-Estaré pendiente, tienes que avisarme a qué hora llegan los japoneses…a las 8 de la noche he, por cierto cuantos vienen?...perfecto, entregarle el móvil específicamente a Ranma Saotome y solo guarda el número del móvil de Akane…si, si, que tengas buen día White.

**N/A: ¡Hola! a todos ustedes lectores, espero disfruten de esta capitulo hecho por esta humilde servidora, disculpen las faltas ortográficas les mando un saludo, gracias por los reviews, las alertas sus PM.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... **


	7. Cap 7: ¿Casualidades o causalidades?

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que aquí se mencionan, no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 7: ¿Casualidades o Causalidades?

"CREO QUE LAS CASUALIDADES SON PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE CAUSALIDADES GENERADAS POR ALGO O ALGUIEN LLAMADO DESTINO"

Después de un día de estrés recibiendo a los participantes junto con las recepcionistas del hotel para llevarlos hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Se veía a dos mujeres sonriendo a cada participante, con enormes ojeras debido a las noches de desvelo, nada que un poco de maquillaje no pudiera ocultar, estaban cansadas, con los pies hinchados pero contentas, todo estaba saliendo bien y eso sería el primer paso para tener éxito profesional.

El hotel era uno de los más lujosos en las Vegas desde que los participantes ponían un pie dentro se quedaban maravillados, en el centro de la recepción había una gran estatua de un león completamente dorada toda la recepción parecía bañada en oro con candelabros colgando hasta la mitad de la construcción, azulejo blanco, de fondeo dos gigantescos espejos, grandes pilares alrededor, una estructura perfecta combinada con un toque de modernismo, todo en perfecta armonía.

Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y aun no terminaban de llegar los invitados:

-¿Lyla quien falta?-Pregunto una agotada peli azul, levantando uno de sus pies para descansar un poco, los tacones ya le lastimaban, traía consigo un traje sastre blanco y una camisa color salmón, falda corta, y tacones altos al igual que Lyla.

-Solo faltan 2 países invitados pero, por que no vas a tomar un descanso, yo les recibo, tú ves a Naomi, y empiezas a prepararte para la cena -Lyla estaba algo ansiosa por que Akane se fuera pues según el Sr White los japoneses estaban a punto de llegar y no quería que se encontraran aun, Akane y su tormentoso amor.

-Te lo agradecería, extraño a mi niña, y quiero descansar un rato, te veo arriba.-Le sonrió cansada.

-Entonces ve.-Le empujo con el hombro, Akane cansada se retiró para subir a la suite donde estaban alojadas.

10 minutos después en la puerta del hotel hicieron su aparición 3 personajes, que se acercaron hacia la recepción, al igual que todos los invitados se quedaron boquiabiertos con la belleza del hotel.

-Buenas noches, Bienvenidos-Lyla con una enorme sonrisa recibía a Ranma, Ryu y Ryoga.-Mi nombre es Lyla Torres, es un placer para mi tenerlos Aquí en las Vegas, yo soy una de las coordinadoras del evento y pueden dirigirse a mi si se les ofrece algo o si tienen algún inconveniente.

Ranma extendió la mano para saludarla pero antes de poder tomar la de Lyla Ryu se adelantó tomo su delicada mano depositando un beso en sus nudillos, acto que pasó desapercibido para Lyla, pues todo el día ella y Akane habían recibido halagos por parte de los extranjeros que llegaban para la exhibición.

-El placer es nuestro-Hablo Ryu quien al ver la belleza de Lyla no dudo un segundo en pretender liarse con ella.

Lyla fastidiada quito su mano y continuo con su presentación, extendió la mano a Ryoga y a Ranma.

-Aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones pueden tomar el ascensor. A Las 11 tendremos una cena de Bienvenida, los esperamos puntuales, será en la parte de atrás de hotel, por aquel pasillo.-Levanto la mano en Dirección al lugar.

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos en la cena, Ranma hizo una reverencia y se retiró seguido de Ryoga, Ryu no se movía, se quedó como estatua viendo a Lyla, le paso la mano frente a su rostro para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba, al ver que no reaccionaba, soltó una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Oye, que demonios te pasa!-Ryu sobándose la parte afectada le grito a Lyla.

-¿Eso me gano por querer ayudar?-Lyla le dijo molesta.

-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda! Aunque te puedo perdonar si me dejas besarte-Ryu se acercó a la cara de Lyla dispuesto a cobrarse por la cachetada.

(Nada más eso me faltaba, otro imbécil que se cree Don juan)Lyla se acercó a Ryu haciéndole creer que aceptaría su propuesta, al estar a milímetros se separó un poco y le propino una segunda bofetada mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL!-Enfurecida se dirigió hacia el ascensor, dejando a un Ryu sobándose la mejilla.

Cada Chico entro a su habitación quedando nuevamente maravillados, por la elegancia del lugar todos tenían una cama King size y un amplio closet un pequeño living room así como una cocina, tenía más de lo necesario, todo para la comodidad de ellos, además de que las recamaras estaban conectadas entre sí.

Por otro lado Akane se encontraba ya lista para bajar e instalar a los invitados, después de alimentar a Naomi y dejarla profundamente dormida al cuidado de su niñera, vestía un hermoso vestido color rojo sin tirantes ajustado a sus curvas a medio muslo, mostrando sus torneadas piernas que lucían mas mucho más con los tacones de aguja altos. El cabello lo llevaba suelto rozando levemente sus hombros, un tenue maquillaje. Lyla por su lado llevaba un vestido igual que el de Akane en color blanco.

-¡Akane, nos vemos bien eh!-Decía mientras se veía al espejo retocándose el maquillaje.

-¿Tú crees?-Aun no me acostumbro a estos tacones.

-Cualquiera que nos vea diría que somos un ángel y un demonio, aunque en ese caso yo debería de llevar el vestido rojo.-Ambas rieron hasta que tocaron a su puerta, Akane se acercó a abrirla.

Una voz varonil se hizo presente.

-Señorita, buenas noches.-Hablo Matt, quien vestía un smoking negro.

-Matt, buenas noches.

-Akane te ves hermosa.- esas palabra hicieron sonrojar a la bella chica.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto Matt.

-Señorita ¿Me concede el honor de ser su pareja esta noche?- Decía mientras levantaba un poco su brazo invitando a Akane a tomarlo.

-Por supuesto señor, será todo un placer, Espera un segundo.-Entro para tomar su bolso y su abrigo negro.-Lyla Matt llego por mí, nos vemos en el salón, Jeremy no tarda.-Y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Toda la recepción estuvo tranquila, Akane junto con Matt les indicaban a los invitados donde es que se encontraba su mesa, hasta que fue requerida junto con Lyla por el padre de esta, para dar oficialmente la bienvenida a los diferentes participantes.

En el pequeño escenario instalado al fondo del salón, se encontraba la Familia Torres y Akane Tendo.

/-/-/

-¡Quieren darse prisa! Se suponía que teníamos que ser puntuales.-Un molesto Ryoga le Gritaba a sus compañeros, que venían tras el caminando de prisa, hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

-¡Te recuerdo que por tu culpa vamos retrasados, yo no fui el que se perdió!-Contesto Ranma con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto.

-Sera mejor mantener la calma y apurémonos a llegar, solo son 20 min de retraso.-La voz de Ryu les ordenaba.

Al llegar al salón un chico rubio de ojos azules les impidió la entrada.

-Buenas, noches, sus nombres por favor.

-Ryu Inoue, Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki.-Contesto Ryoga-

-Ranma Saotome eh (Con que eres tu)…Su mesa es de las ultimas por favor síganme.

Los ubico en la mesa que les correspondía, cuando se acomodaron tomaron asiento y empezaron a prestar atención al frente escuchando atento a la voz que les dirigía unas palabras, hasta que Ranma fijo su vista en la chica del vestido rojo de ojos avellana, un delicioso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante la casi fantasmal aparición de Akane Tendo, estaba estático no movían un musculo y sin desviar la mirada de la figura que veía a lo lejos comenzó a decir:

-Ryoga…¿Crees en el destino? Que probabilidad hay de que, entre cientos de lugares, millones y millones de personas, después de 2 años alejados, sea Akane Tendo la persona que estoy viendo en este momento?

-Si es la misma que estoy viendo en este momento las probabilidades son muy altas.

/-/-/

-Y así con esta cena es como queremos darles las gracias por aceptar la invitación de Torres co. Porque en esta sala están reunidos los mejores exponentes en artes marciales, será una semana de arduo trabajo para nosotros, pero gracias a la organización de mi hija Lyla Torres y Akane Tendo que también es como mi hija, este evento será todo un éxito, promoveremos la disciplina de las artes marciales para que más niños y jóvenes lleven a cabo esta práctica. Espero que la estancia sea de su agrado y por favor disfruten de la fiesta.

Terminado estas palabras Ranma que se encontraba en su mesa no cabía de la impresión de saberse cerca del amor de su vida, aquella mujer que para él, lo había abandonado, sin importarle sus sentimientos, y el siendo un cobarde incapaz de decirle lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo antes de su partida, cada vez le costaba más respirar, sus pulsaciones se dispararon por su corazón fuera de control, empezaba a sudar, es que la emoción era tanta, que comenzó a reír de manera irónica, porque si después de su partida juro una y mil veces vengarse de ella, todo se fue al caño cuando la vio con ese vestido rojo, destilaba pura feminidad, se veía contenta había algo en ella que la hacía ver completa, plena, era toda una mujer, Pero en cuanto aquel rubio que los recibió la tomo de la mano y se la llevo del escenario a otra mesa para sentarse junto a ella, esos celos esos malditos celos, hace cuanto que no sentía algo así, apretó fuerte los puños, tenía que controlarse no era momento para hacer una escena.

(¿Marimacho? ¿Eres tu mi Marimacho?, pareces un ángel, como has cambiado, ese cuerpo, esos labios, tu cabello, físicamente no hay rastro de ninguna fea, torpe, desgarbada…Siempre pensando en si estarías bien, si no te hacía falta nada, si estarías con alguien más, al parecer estas muy bien acompañada ¿Y quién es ese imbécil? ¿Por te recargas en su hombro? ¿Por qué no lo sueltas? ¿Por qué le sonríes? ¡Me voy a volver loco Akane Tendo! después de 2 años sigues teniendo la capacidad de ponerme así de loco, de celos, de amor)

-Ryoga, tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo bastante molesto, por la escena que acababa de ver

-¿Y crees que ella quiera hablar contigo?

-No lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo.

-Tienes que abordarla poco a poco, si la presionas esta oportunidad se puede ir a la mierda ¿entiendes?

Ranma se quedó pensativo tratando de idear un plan para poder acercarse a ella sin generarle incomodidad, necesitaba escucharla, estar cerca de ella, era una necesidad, después de todo él era Ranma Saotome no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

-Tengo que averiguar quién es el tipo que esta con ella.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-con media sonrisa hablo Ryu quien había estado atento a la plática de sus amigos.-Además me interesa acercarme a Lyla Torres se ve que es una mujer interesante y me encantaría estar con ella, y de paso averiguo todo sobre el tipo que esta con Akane.

-Está bien necesito que indagues todo acerca del tipo ese… creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.-Estaba furiosos por lo que salió a la terraza del hotel para poder pensar con claridad antes de tomar cualquier decisión, era noche de luna menguante le costaba ver las estrellas debido a tanta luz en la ciudad y en medio del bullicio que se escuchaba en la estridente ciudad, cerro los ojos se tomó fuerte de un barandal con ambas manos, concentrándose únicamente en sus pensamientos.

(¿Y Ahora como me acerco a ella? Si tiene otra relación no tendré más que respetarla, si ella es feliz tengo que aceptarlo, pero si tengo una pequeña luz de esperanza por mínima que esta sea, no renunciare a ella).

/-/-/

La música de baile comenzaba a sonar era muy variada y en diferentes idiomas para complacer a los invitados de los diferentes países.

-Qué te parece si bailamos Matt.-La peliazul arrastro a Matt a la pista de baile.

-¡Si, si aprovéchalo porque después me toca a mí!-Lyla los vio marcharse hacia la pista de baile, no paso mucho tiempo cuando alguien más se sentó en la mesa donde ella estaba

(No puede ser, otra vez este Tipo) pensó Lyla.

-Hola Lyla- La llamo Ryo, el rubio pretendía acercarse a ella ya no como un casanova, sino cambiaría de táctica una que siempre funciona con las chicas "dificiles".-Quiero disculparme contigo creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo.

-Hola Ryu ¿no es asi?-Con una sonrisa fingida.-No te preocupes acepto tu disculpa-Contesto y se levantó de la mesa tajante, pues algo le decía que Ryu no era una persona de confianza, en ese momento termino la canción, Akane se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa antes de poder sentarse Lyla tomo a Matt de la mano y lo llevo nuevamente a la pista de baile, Akane regreso a su lugar por lo que se encontró con Ryu .

-Hola, buenas noches. Saludo amablemente Akane

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Ryu Inoue,

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, ¿Eres Japonés verdad?

-¿Si claro, acaso se me nota? –Ambos rieron

-Y de que parte de Japón eres

-Soy de Tokio ahí nací y ahí vivo, estudio en la Universidad, y tu ¿Eres de Japón no es así?

-¿Acaso se me nota?-Nuevamente rieron- Nací en Nerima pero al terminar el instituto me mude a California para estudiar la universidad.

-Que interesante yo tengo un amigo que es de Nerima, ¿Que estudias?-Pregunto bastante interesado tratando de saber toda la información posible a la chica para enterar a Ranma.

-Estudio ciencias empresariales-¿Y tú que estudias?

-Estudio Educación Física, me gusta el ejercicio. Oye no te molesta que tu novio baile con tu amiga-Por alguna razón a Ryu si le molestaba que Lyla lo ignorara de semejante manera.

-No, no,-decía moviendo las palmas de las manos frente a el.-Matt no es mi novio, Lyla Matt Jeremy y yo somos muy buenos Amigos, son como mis hermanos.

-Oh, Disculpa yo pensé…entonces ¿Eres soltera?

-No, es solo que mi novio no pudo venir.-Akane cambio el tema pues no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal por lo que le dio un giro a la plática.- ¿Y cómo es que te invitaron a las Vegas?

-Bueno además de Estudiar la Universidad, Soy Representante del mejor artista marcial en Japón.

-¡Ah sí, vaya! eres muy joven para ser representante, por un momento creí que tú eras quien haría la exhibición.

-En eso tienes razón, soy muy joven pero algunos dicen que tengo visión para los negocios y si veo una oportunidad de hacer dinero no la desaprovecho.

Akane sonrió recordando a Nabiki.-¿Y cuantas personas vienen de Japón?

-Somos Tres, disculpa me gustaría saber si tu amiga Lyla tiene novio.-Ryu trato de cambiar el tema pues no quería decirle que Ranma estaba con él, así que fue lo único que convenientemente se le ocurrió.

-Te lo diré pero solo porque me inspiras confianza, no, Lyla no tiene novio.

Esa noticia hizo que Ryu le brillaran los ojos-Eso es una buena noticia-decía sonriendo.-Debo de confesarte que desde que la vi me encanto.

-Y yo he de confesarte, que si no vas enserio con ella, mejor no la ilusiones, Lyla es mi Mejor amiga y si algo le pasa, si la haces sufrir ten por seguro que vas a conocer a Akane Tendo ¿Me entendiste?-Akane lo veía con el ceño fruncido acercándose a su cara, intimidando a Ryu quien solo trago en seco, después de un segundo el semblante de Akane cambio y dedicándole una sonrisa le hablo alegremente-Si me disculpas mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano pues empezara la exhibición y tengo que tener todo perfectamente en orden-Se levantó de la mesa le tendió la mano y se retiró a su habitación

-¡Pero qué carácter! Ranma no exageraba cuando hablaba de tu peculiar personalidad.-Ryu aún estaba confuso, se quedó solo, así que también decidió retirarse, tenía noticias que darle a Ranma.

/-/-/

Ranma estaba en su habitación recostado sobre la cama y a punto de dormir se encontraba distante, distraído después de todo lo que le contó Ryu.

(Ni siquiera sé que pensar, siempre pedí por tu felicidad, pero la sola idea de que hay alguien más que no sea yo y ese alguien sea tu felicidad ¡Hace que me hierva la sangre! suena egoísta pero no desperdiciare esta tregua que me acaba de regalar la distancia, también sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, pero dime Akane ¿Como haces que tu sola presencia haga que me altere de esta manera?…Esta vez Akane tenemos que aclarar todo, esta vez no te dejare ir)

/-/-/

Primer día de Exhibición:

Por la mañana los participantes estaban haciendo la demostración que le correspondía a cada país, Akane estaba cuidando cada detalle de los participantes y de vez en cuando iba a la cocina para supervisarlos, cuando vio un pequeño espacio para apreciar la exhibición, se sentó en una demlas butacas traseras, según su itinerario le tocaba el turno a Japón y siendo su país natal estaba expectante al espectáculo que mostrarían. El lugar estaba a reventar de espectadores, cámaras de televisión, era impresionante lo bien que estaba resultando el evento, si seguía así casi tendrían asegurado hacer una nueva exhibición el año próximo.

El anfitrión hizo el anuncio.

-Señoras y señores, nuestro siguiente invitado es originario de Japón, uno de los campeones más jóvenes en su categoría, tenemos el honor de presentarles al máximo exponente de Artes marciales de su País, y actual campeón del mundo, ganador de torneos nacionales, e internacionales, señoras y señores con ustedes: ¡El GRAN RANMA SAOTOME!

La gente gritaba coreaba su nombre, pancartas con su nombre en inglés y japonés,sin duda era todo un suceso.

En cuanto escucho su nombre lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que lo había imaginado, no era posible, tendría que ser una broma, iría con Lyla y le diría "muy graciosa Lyla ya me vengare", pero cuando salió a escena, y vio esa trenza azabache y esos ojos azul-grisáceo, se desmorono, el aire se volvió denso, su corazón se aceleró, el pecho le dolía, es como si los 2 años que estuvieron separados no hubieran pasado, la misma emoción que le hacía sentir cuando tenía 16 años, todas esos sentimiento formando un huracán dentro de su corazón con ella en centro sin ninguna salida posible.

Trato de mantener la calma pero no pudo de manera desesperada reviso su itinerario.

(Veamos, el hará exhibición hoy después, martes, jueves y sábado, por lo tanto estará ocupado esos días hasta pasadas las 4 de la tarde, entonces no tendría que preocuparme del todo, le diré a Lyla que lo atienda y que les de el tour por la ciudad, no puedo dejar que vea a Naomi, a la hora de la cena todos los días me reportare enferma y no bajare…ESTA SERA LA SEMANA MAS CAOTICA DE MI VIDA ) con un pequeño tic en el ojo, trataba de buscar cualquier excusa posible para evitarlo.

Estaba asustada, no sabía que pasaría, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su hija, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de imaginar todos los escenarios posibles en los cuales se podría dar una plática o una frase sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con esos iris azules que tanto había extrañado, mirándola fijamente entonces el tiempo se detuvo solo eran ellos observándose tratando de escudriñar tras la mirada de cada uno.

(No queda otra salida, voy a enfrentarme a mi pasado de una vez por todas) -Pensó la peliazul.

Ranma reacciono trato de llegar a ella sin dejar de mirarla Akane entendió sus intenciones y salió corriendo del lugar, subió lo más rápido posible hacia la suite donde estaba su hija la abrazo tratando de encontrar un poco de calma y rompió a llorar, lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho, por alguna razón la presencia de Ranma siempre le hacia las cosas complicadas.

Ranma no pudo alcanzarla las personas se lo impidieron y no le quedo más que atender a quien quería una foto o un autógrafo.

(No te podrás esconder por mucho Akane, mi Akane) –Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro vislumbrando una nueva posibilidad de ser feliz junto a la mujer que ama.

Llego la hora de comida a cada mesa empezaron a servir los platillos, Akane era la coordinadora para que no se cometiera ningún error. Estaba en su habitación tratando de recomponerse retocando el maquillaje arruinado cuando vio a Lyla acercándose a ella.

-Entonces, ¿Ya te encontraste con él?-Poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga trasmitiéndole algo de confort.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-Akane visiblemente triste le pregunto-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Si.-Lyla bajo la mirada ante la tristeza de su amiga.-Lo siento yo solo quiero que aclares las cosas con él, que le des fin a ese capítulo que tanto daño te ha hecho, sé que no fue la mejor manera perdóname, cuando supe que papá había adquirido el contrato para este evento le sugerí a White que lo buscara, aunque él ya se me había adelantado pues al parecer si es el mejor de Japón

-No me lo esperaba, esto es muy repentino, y no sé qué hacer.-La chica cabizbaja trataba de controlar el llanto

-Primero demuéstrale que no te afecta que este aquí, que has podido olvidarle, que has cambiado trátalo como un invitado más y cuando llegue la hora de hablar, dile todo …

-Es que ese es el problema, tu sabes que no lo he olvidado, y tenerlo cerca no me hace bien, me siento otra vez como adolescente, me sudan las manos, los nervios me invaden, has sido un error que el viniera. ¿Y si renuncio? Dile a tu papá que me disculpe y me regreso a california, a mi refugio.

-No podemos cariño, recuerda que firmamos un contrato, además no creo que quieras defraudar a papá.

-¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado-Lo dijo con tristeza-Y no, no quiero defraudar a tu familia, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí por Naomi.

-Hay que enfrentarlo Akane yo te voy a ayudar.

-Tienes razón, tengo que enfrentarlo.-Ella suspiro profundamente, se terminó de maquillar, aliso delicadamente son sus manos, el traje sastre que llevaba, la falda negra con una blusa color verde esmeralda el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un saco del mismo tono que la falda, Se miró al espejo por un minuto y dando pasos firmes se dirigió a la salida

-¡Así se habla cariño!-Se abrazaron por un instante y salió de la habitación.

-Le voy a demostrar quién es ahora Akane Tendo.-Con una mirada decidida avanzo a la cocina

Un par de respiraciones antes de atravesar la puerta con ambas manos tomo el pomo y lo giro. Rápidamente comenzó a supervisar a los chefs probando un poco de las delicias que había escogido, esa cocina estaba perfectamente coordinada, todos hacían su trabajo a la perfección, cocineros atentos a sus platillos no habría problema, se aproximaba a cruzar el esa puerta entre la cocina y las mesas de invitados donde indudablemente tendría que cruzar unas palabras con él.

Saludaba amablemente a las personas que estaban en cada mesa, preguntado si su estancia era placentera, si necesitaban algo, en fin una sarta de amabilidades protocolarias con una sonrisa fingida necesaria para complacer a gente completamente extraña, saludo a todos dejando al final a los Japoneses para poder hacerlo rápidamente y dirigirse a su mesa a comer con Lyla, no había levantado la mirada hacia los Japoneses, y no por miedo, era por indiferencia, si su intuición no le fallaba Ranma seguía siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre y si por alguna razón la sorprendía mirándole, seguramente su ego subirá hasta el cielo, y eso Akane no lo permitiría.

(Tranquila Akane, trátalos como a cualquier invitado saluda amable pregunta si se les ofrece algo finge que entra una llamada y te retiras ofreciendo disculpas).

Ryoga se encontraba de espaldas a Akane, no percatándose de su presencia hasta que se acercó a saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes, Ryu, Ranma y…- cuando giro para ver al último, se exalto un poco pues si el que Ranma estuviera era casi irreal, mucho más lo era que Ryoga estuviera ahí con el.-Ryoga.-No espero a ver su reacción simplemente los ignoro y regreso su mirada hacia Ryu.

-Akane, buenas tardes ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien, Gracias por preguntar Ryu.-Sonrió amable,-¿Díganme se lo están pasando bien?-Tenía ganas de salir corriendo sentía que en cualquier momento los nervios la traicionarían, pero ahí estaba fingiendo tranquilidad ante dos tipos que hacía años no había escuchado sus voces.

-Por supuesto, la comida esta deliciosa son unos excelentes anfitriones. ¿Akane tú ya comiste? ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?-Ryu hizo que Akane se incomodara.

-No, Ryu tengo que continuar con mi recorrido, disculpa pero me tengo que retirar.

En ese momento el papá de Lyla se acercó saludar a la mesa.

-Jóvenes espero que se estén bien atendidos y que estén disfrutando de la comida- El hombre de aproximadamente 40 años con cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda, se dirigió a los Japoneses

-No señor no estamos del todo bien-Esta vez fue Ranma quien hablo, había salido de su estado de shock, para él tener a una hermosa Akane tan cerca hacia que las palabras se quedaran en su garganta todas acumuladas haciendo un nudo que no podía deshacer, en algún momento se dio cuenta que la estrategia de Akane era ignorarlos y el jugaría a la inversa, y vio su oportunidad entonces.-La señorita Akane nos ha desairado, y no ha querido acompañarnos a comer- sonrió internamente.

-Akane hija acompaña a nuestros invitados por favor-Le decía como si reprendiera a una pequeña niña la tomo con delicadeza de la mano y la sentó entre Ranma y Ryoga.

-Pero aún tengo trabajo por ha…

-Trabajo que puede esperar Akane por favor, también tienes que comer, ¿Quieres que traiga a Naomi?

-No es necesario-Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas ante la mención de su hija-Me-Me-Mejor le diré a Lyla que nos acompañe a la mesa-el Sr Torres asintió se despidió amablemente de todos y se retiró, Akane saco su móvil la llamaría pero ellos no debían de escuchar su conversación así que envió un mensaje de texto.

"Te necesito Urgente con los Japoneses, papá me obligo a comer con ellos, te necesito"

Al cabo de unos segundos recibió respuesta

"Voy enseguida, 5 min máximo"

Trataba pero por más que intento no sabía cómo romper el Hielo, intentaría tener una conversación casual comería a la velocidad de la luz y se retiraría.

(Y ahora, ¿Qué decir? Esto es muy incómodo, ¿Qué debo Preguntar? Oye Ranma te vez mejor que hace dos años, has crecido, o ¿Cómo esta Ukyo, pronto habrá boda? Y dime, ¿Aun te acuestas con cualquiera?...).

Ranma tomo valor por fin y de frente pregunto.

-Akane dime ¿Cómo va la universidad? -(¿Enserio Saotome, La universidad? No podía ser menos creativo, pero que, no es tan fácil preguntar, ¿Me has extrañado tanto como yo?, ¿Alguna vez me Amaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste botado en un cuarto de hotel hace 2 años?).

-Todo muy bien Ranma, estoy estudiando ciencias empresariales y tu como has estado? ¿Cómo va la universidad?- Le sonreía, si, estaba controlando los nervios y le fingía una sonrisa, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-También he estado bien, estudio en Tokio Educación física (Después de Dos años escucho mi nombre salir de sus labios, y con esa sonrisa, todo esto es tan perfecto…).

-Me da gusto-Volvió a sonreír hipócritamente.

-Akane, todos te extrañamos en Nerima, tus amigos y tu familia (Yo más que cualquier otro).

-Yo también…extraño a mi familia, pero te seré sincera por el momento no pienso volver. (No hagas esto Ranma no me confundas).

-Eso lo sé, aun no terminas la universidad, pero después podremos volver (doble sentido espero y contestes lo que quiero escuchar)

-No…no creo volver, aquí me he establecido y regresar es casi imposible, es como si avanzara un paso y retrocediera dos.

-Pero en algún momento iras de visita por lo menos (¡Maldición, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que me daré por vencido!)-Apretó fuertemente los puños bajo la mesa, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

-Si claro- quizá en unos 15 años cuando ya esté casada y lleve a mis hijos a conocer mi ciudad natal.

Esta última frase descolo al artista marcial, quien ya no pudo seguir con la plática, pues si seguían terminarían peleando y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaban ¿cómo es que ella ya tenía un futuro previsto y él no estaba incluido? Akane al no ver respuesta por parte de Ranma sonrió victoriosa y se giró al lado para ver a otro personaje

-¿Y tú como has estado Ryoga?

-¿Eh?...Yo-Lo que menos esperaba el chico, después de todo lo que le dijo hacia tiempo y como terminaron, era que ella le dedicara unas palabras-Estoy bien Akane gracias por preguntar.

-Qué bueno Ryoga, pero cuéntame, ¿Ya encontraste a alguna chica para escabullirte a su recamara por las noches P-chan? –Esto último lo dijo con resentimiento, aunque ya había perdonado a su amigo, quería algo de revancha por todo lo que le hizo siendo su adorado P-Chan, estaba tramando algo, y después de eso todo quedaría perdonado.

-Akane, sobre eso me gustaría hablar contigo yo…necesito pedirte perdón, traigo una gran carga desde hace 2 años y no puedo con ella.

Akane rodo los ojos estaba cansada, no quería regresar al pasado, no quería recordar nada de lo que paso antes de su partida, pero pensó las palabras de Lyla, darle la vuelta a la página, terminar ese capítulo, al final ella había comprendido después de tantas noches meditando acerca de Ryoga, que él era una persona solitaria que no tenía a nadie, y aunque eso no lo justificara de algún modo siendo P-Chan conseguía un poco de cariño de ella, además siempre le fue leal, jamás conto nada de lo que hablaba con P-chan.

-Está bien Ryoga hoy por la noche nos vemos ¿Te parece?- tomo un pedazo de servilleta y en ella anoto unos números, se lo extendió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ranma, por lo que rápidamente vio el número que había escrito y sonrió.- Este es mi número de habitación te espero a las 10.

Ranma enfureció, como en antaño (No es posible, maldito cerdo, que pretendes, ¡Pero me las vas a pagar! NO, no, no Tranquilo Ranma, Ryoga ahora esta con Ukyo, pero y si ahora que la volvió a ver, el…)

-Gracias Akane nos vemos entonces a las 10.

- No sé si sea correcto que un hombre entre a la habitación de una chica a esas horas, será mejor que te acompañe Ryoga.-Dijo Ranma con molestia

-¡Hey, Ranma! no pienso hacer nada malo con él, y solo para que estés tranquilo, sería menos correcto que dos hombres entraran a mi habitación.- (¿Acaso eso fueron celos?)

-La cuestión es, que yo también necesito hablar contigo Akane. (no dejare que te veas a solas con Ryoga, como que me llamo Ranma Saotome)-Cruzo los brazos alrededor de su pecho

-Lo siento Ranma pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-Dijo tranquila ignorándolo

-¡Claro que tenemos que hablar!No me hagas empezar ahora, o quizá puede que sea conveniente, ¿Quieres que recordemos aquí frente a todos lo que paso hace 2 años un día antes de tu partida?-Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ESTA BIEN TU GANAS! –Ella le mantenía la mirada, una vena saltaba de su sien,-Pero no hoy si quieres nos vemos mañana.

-¡Tiene que ser hoy, te lo exijo!

-¡No estás en condiciones de exigir nada! será mañana tómalo o déjalo.

Ranma con la quijada trabada contesto- Esta bien, será mañana, y como no tengo compromisos pasare por ti a las 9 am.

En el momento que Akane iba a protestar, Lyla entro a escena. Saludo a todos y se sentó junto a Ryu quedando también a un costado de Ranma.

-Hola, cariño ¿Me perdí de algo?-Lyla se dirigió a Akane quien se veía bastante irritada.

-No Lyla de nada, solo le estaba diciendo, al Sr Saotome que mañana tengo trabajo por lo que no puedo aceptar salir con él, además de que a mi NOVIO, no creo que le agrade la idea.-Haciendo énfasis en la palabra Novio aparto la mirada de Ranma y la dirigió a Lyla.

-Pero que tonterías cariño, yo puedo cubrirte, para que puedas salir con el Sr. Saotome, y en cuanto a Dany, no creo que le moleste pues ¿No harás nada malo cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que NO! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Quién querría hacer algo malo? Con este…con este..¡BAKA!-Tenia el fruncido el entrecejo viéndolo retadoramente a los ojos.

-No es nada educado perder la compostura en un lugar como este ¡MARIMACHO!

-Tranquilos muchachos, creo que tienen muchas ganas de pelear digo, hablar en su particular idioma. Entonces no hay problema, además Dany está en New York.

Apretando los dientes y con una mirada no muy amistosa dirigida a su amiga contesto-No Lyla creo que no es correcto tengo una responsabilidad aquí y no puedo dejarla.

-Vamos Akane todo está en orden confía en mí, yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Akane estaba a punto de explotar pero no le daría el gusto a Ranma de verla hacer una escena como antes apretó la mandíbula y dijo:

-Está bien, siendo así, no hay problema- Se levantó furiosa-Con permiso, iré a trabajar nos vemos mañana Ranma, Ryoga te espero en un rato.-Se dirigió a la cocina a paso firme para seguir con sus labores.

En la mesa quedo un divertido pero confundido Ranma, hacía tiempo que extrañaba todo de ella pero verla así tan enojada, tan incómoda, le hacía vibrar de emoción, recordó todas sus facetas esas que vivió junto a ella en Nerima, a la Akane feliz, a la enojada, a la triste, apasionada, dio un largo suspiro, por que sin duda el que le llamara Baka para él era un buen comienzo, su semblante cambio al pensar quien sería ese Dany que hoy usurpa su lugar como novio de su dulce tormento…

**N/A:Bien, Pues gracias por dedicarle un ratito de su tiempo a esta historia, gracias también por sus Reviews y una enorme disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, y es que por mas que reviso aun asi se me llega a colar alguna. **

**Guest: **Hola! perdón por no contestar tu review la semana pasada pero espero que haya quedado despejada la duda de lo que Ryoga le revelo a Ranma, y si no pasa otra cosa subir los capítulos los jueves de cada semana o de cada 2 semanas, un beso :)

**Por ultimo un gracias saludo y agradecimiento para las personitas que han agregado recientemente esta historia a favoritos y a quienes la tienen en alerta. **

**mariliz1987,Nickychan87, sjofnj, Harliwi iwiiwi(espero haberlo escrito bien), Conchitina,**

**fanfic-l0ver09 **

**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo...**


	8. Cap 8: Reencuentros Parte I

¡Hola! antes de que puedan leer el capitulo quiero desear a toda la gente de FanFiction...¡Feliz Navidad! (un poco retrasada) en especial a todos ustedes que le dedican un poco de su valioso tiempo ha esta historia, también quiero desearles un ¡Feliz Año nuevo! lleno de salud y mucho Éxito, ademas de mucha, mucha buena vibra desde acá, mi México lindo y querido, un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes. Ahora si comencemos.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente para divertirme.

Capítulo 8: Reencuentros Parte I

"Y ES CUANDO UNO QUIERE SACUDIR EL CAJÓN DE LOS RECUERDOS, ENTONCES LOS RECUERDOS TERMINAN SACUDIENDO A UNO"

Capitulo 8

En la mesa quedo un divertido pero confundido Ranma, hacía tiempo que extrañaba todo de ella pero verla así tan enojada, tan incómoda, le hacía vibrar de emoción, recordó todas sus facetas, esas que vivió junto a ella en Nerima, a la Akane feliz, a la enojada, a la triste, apasionada, dio un largo suspiro, porque sin duda el que le llamara Baka para él era un buen comienzo, su semblante cambio al pensar quien sería ese Dany que hoy usurpa su lugar como novio de su dulce tormento…

-Ranma Saotome, creo que me debes un enorme favor, por que como sabrás lidiar con Akane enojada tiene sus riesgos.-Layla se veía seria tomaba su tenedor mientras lo rodaba sobre un plato ya vacío y con una mano sobre su barbilla

-Lo que necesites Lyla.-Le sonrió amistosamente

-Sí, hay algo que quiero comprobar-Le giño un ojo-¿Me presentarías a la pelirroja sexy de la que me hablo Akane? Es solo para ver cómo te transformas, eso no se ve mucho por aquí.

Ranma quien estaba tomando un trago de agua, lo escupió sobre la cara de Ryoga al escuchar la palabra pelirroja, sabía a qué se refería obviamente Akane confiaba en ella para contarle algo tan íntimo y delante de Lyla Ryoga quien no pudo evitar el chorro de agua se convirtió en P-Chan.

No cabía de la impresión al ver a un pequeño cerdo negro sobre la mesa-No-lo-puedo- creer…¡El es el cerdo aprovechado! –Ella lo iba a atrapar pero el Ranma fue más ágil.

-¡Déjame con él, un minuto!- decía Lyla completamente enojada- ¡Solo un minuto!-Ryu la detuvo de la cintura para que no llegara a donde estaba Ryoga quien ante las palabras de Lyla, se colocó detrás de Ranma y triste bajo la mirada, no le gustaba que le llamaran aprovechado, pero ella tenía razón de decirle todo eso.

Después de unos minutos, Ranma regreso con un poco de agua caliente y ante la mirada atónita de Lyla se transformó en Ryoga, Ryu la tranquilizo y junto con Ranma le explicaron que Ryoga no era mala persona y estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo siendo P-Chan.

-Está bien tendré que creer en ustedes,-Ya más tranquila tomo asiento nuevamente y siguieron su plática-Así que ustedes son Ranma y Ryoga de los que alguna vez, me hablo Akane…

-¿Alguna vez? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no habla más de nosotros?-Ranma preguntaba algo serio, pero triste internamente (Eso quiere decir que quizá ya me olvido).

-No sé si se deba a eso o a que otras personas han venido a ocupar tu lugar.

-Entiendo y no la culpo, pero al menos es feliz.-Dio un largo suspiro

-Ten por seguro que ella es feliz.

Ranma, se acomodó en su asiento y reuniendo mucho valor, le dijo.- Lyla se honesta y dime si tengo oportunidad de recupérala.

-Tú se honesto y dime ¿Que pretendes con ella?

-Yo…estoy confundido, no soy muy bueno con las palabras nunca lo he sido, lo único que se es que ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente de tiempo atrás, ella me abandono…pero ahora al verla aquí no quiero alejarme de ella.

-Y nunca te preguntaste ¿Por qué te abandono?, ¿Confundido? ¿Tanto tiempo no te sirvió para evaluar que sientes por Akane?- Para ese momento Ryoga y Ryu se habían retirado pues entendían que la conversación era privada.

-Bueno yo…Siempre la he querido.-Dijo algo tímido bajando la mirada-Y siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué me dejo?

-(De verdad que eres lento) Ranma, cuando Akane llego aquí estaba bastante decaída me costó que tuviera un poco más de autoestima, y hace un momento me di cuenta que le llamaste marimacho, te falto decirle pecho plano, poco femenina- decía de manera sarcástica- pero escúchame bien no dejare que caiga otra vez en esa depresión, de no ser por Naomi, se hubiera venido abajo-Lyla abrió por completo los ojos al darse cuenta de su imprudencia llevo su mano a la boca para cubrírsela, no dijo más y espero la respuesta de Ranma, tendría que inventar algo.

-¿Quién es Naomi?-En varias ocasiones ya había escuchado su nombre y había despertado curiosidad de saber quién es esa persona que al parecer había ayudado mucho a Akane.

-Ella es como de mi familia, nos ha ayudado mucho sobre todo a Akane-Miraba en diferentes direcciones rogando por que Ranma se creyera lo que decía.

-Y quien es Dany?-Espeto sin tapujos.

Lyla suspiro aliviada.-Eso ya lo sabes, ella te lo acaba de decir, es su novio pero si lo que necesitas son detalles, de mí no los tendrás, el que haya dicho que está en New York fue solo para que ella aceptara salir contigo sin pretextos, pero tampoco pienses que te estoy ayudando, ella tiene heridas que sanar y el que tengan esa "famosa platica" es la forma más civilizada de terminar, y que ella por fin pueda liberarse.

Las palabras "Terminar" y "Liberarse" hicieron eco en Ranma, sintió una gran angustia al saber que nuevamente la perdería. La tristeza lo invadió, esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarla ir, la amaba y ya había sufrido lo suficiente para estar lejos de ella nuevamente.

-Y si yo no quiero liberarla, si yo quiero tenerla mi lado.

-Eso creo que ya no depende de ti, le has lastimado demasiado, y tu mala fama como mujeriego no ayuda en nada tu situación, además ahora Tiene a Dany y es una buena persona.

Ranma se quedó pensativo ante la posibilidad de que su nuevo rival le haya ganado la batalla sin haberla comenzado, se sintió desplazado y de nuevo un punzada en el corazón

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero y voy a remediarlo.-Dijo decidido-¿Qué es lo que ella te ha contado de nosotros?-Preguntaba algo nervioso, para cambiar de tema por el momento quería dejar de lado lo del tal Dany.

-Absolutamente todo, tu maldición, las prometidas, todo absolutamente todo. - jugaba con su tenedor- y tengo que decirte Ranma que has sido todo un idiota.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para decirme así?-Ranma un tanto molesto y nervioso.

-¿QUIEN, SOY? Te diré…¡Soy quien la vio Llorar por meses! , quien la vio sufrir, soy la que vio por su delicada salud casi un año, soy la que vio como salió adelante sola, la que…-No pudo terminar de hablar pues Ranma rápidamente la interrumpió.

-¿Delicada salud? ¿Ella estuvo enferma? ¿Pero de qué? Por favor dime porque nadie me aviso.

-Si lo hizo (por nueve meses idiota) pero al parecer estabas "ocupado" platicando con tu orgullo y con una mujer en la cama.

Ranma recordó aquella última vez que hablo por teléfono con Akane, reprendiéndose mentalmente, y sintiéndose un idiota por no haberla dejado hablar, pues hubiera viajado hasta california solo para saber de su salud, y para cuidarla.

-Yo no sabía que estaba enferma, ella no me lo dijo…

-Insisto, eres un idiota, y por favor Ranma esta vez ¡No la cagues! Te lo digo enserio, si las cosas entre ustedes se resuelvan bien por ti, pero si ella decide que no tienes oportunidad aléjate de ella, Akane no es la misma niña de tiempo atrás.

-…-

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Las Vegas te entregaron un teléfono celular?

-Sí, lo tengo en mi habitación.

-En ese teléfono está registrado el numero celular de Akane, quizá no te haga falta aquí pero lo hará cuando regreses a Japón úsalo de la mejor manera, y no es necesario que me lo regreses, ni que me agradezcas, esto lo hago por una tercera persona.-se levantó de la mesa dejando a Ranma pensativo- si me disculpas yo también tengo que volver al trabajo.-salió hacia la cocina seguida de Ryu quien seguía en su plan de conquista.

/-/-/

Más tarde en la habitación de Akane.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS, TE PASA! ¡Lyla, se supone que estas de mi lado!

-Y lo estoy, no sé por qué tanto alboroto.

-Dime entonces en qué momento se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de decirle a Ranma que Dany estaba en New York y además concretarme una cita que ¡NO QUIERO!-Destilaba furia, por la escena vivida en la comida con Ranma.

-Tienen que hablar y mientras antes lo aclares, mejor-Decía sin preocupación.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila, sabiendo todo lo que pase con Ranma-para ese momento tenía una vena saltando de su sien.

-Cariño, se supone que eres fuerte y que habíamos quedado en que no te dejarías doblegar por él, termina ya con tanto drama ¡Mándalo al carajo si es lo que quieres! o ¡Perdónalo y lárgate a Japón, pero ya define esta situación de una maldita vez! Hazlo por Naomi.

Akane furiosa salió de la habitación azotando la puerta para ir a la terraza, una vez ahí lloro nuevamente y observando el atardecer, y con el viento meciendo su cabello soltó un fuerte Grito de frustración, de confusión, apretó fuerte mente los puños he hizo un poco de meditación para relajarse y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

(¿Pero qué carajo se supone que tengo que hacer?, todo estaba bien sin ti Ranma, te podía amar desde lejos, porque tuvimos que encontrarnos otra vez, pero no pienses que he olvidado todo lo que sufrí por ti, Naomi está a salvo…Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos)

Ya tranquila, Akane salió a un centro comercial cercano, para preparar una cena especial para Ryoga, con quien tendría un larga platica recordando viejos tiempos y limando alguna asperezas.

Dieron las 10: 30 de la noche y Ryoga no llegaba, Akane supuso que su distraído invitado se había extraviado. Esperaría un poco más y si no llegaba se iría a dormir, después de un día tan ajetreado estaba física y mentalmente agotada.

Ryoga estaba nervioso, después de tanto tiempo tendría oportunidad de ofrecer una disculpa, estaba frente a la puerta que tenía el número que Akane le escribió en una servilleta, le había costado trabajo encontrar el lugar, sabía que se perdería por lo que desde las 6 de la tarde empezó a buscar la habitación después de ordenar un enorme ramo de rosas blancas que traía consigo, toco a la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Nuevamente toco esperando respuesta a los golpes que dio a la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación Akane sabía que había llegado la hora de enfrentar a uno de sus fantasmas del pasado, pero estaba tranquila Naomi acaba de dormirse así que no habría mayor problema y había recogido cualquier indicio de que hubiera un bebe en la habitación, Lyla había aceptado salir con Ryu después de mucha insistencia, además que quería dejarla a solas con su amigo Ryoga, cuando escucho que tocaron a la puerta, lentamente se levantó del sofá, fue hacia el baño y se mojó un poco la cara, delicadamente tomo una toalla para secarse, después de unos minutos volvieron a tocar, ella finalmente se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Adelante Ryoga-Hizo un ademan invitándolo a entrar, estaba serena, no demostraba ninguna expresión.

-Gracias Akane esto es para ti por favor acéptalo-Extendió el ramo de rosas que ella recibió esta vez sonriendo.

-Gracias Ryoga, toma asiento, en un momento estará lista la cena-Se fue hacia la cocina para traer una jarra y poner las flores en agua que coloco cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

Ryoga palideció ante la palabra cena preparada por Akane, pensó que esa sería su venganza darle comida preparada por ella pero no habría problema por muy mal que supiera se la comería sin pensarlo. Ella regreso de la cocina con 2 tazones que coloco en la mesa, regreso nuevamente y trajo arroz junto con panes japoneses, salsa de soja, una tetera y 2 tazas para completar una cena tradicional japonesa.

-Toma-le dio el tazón con arroz,

-Gra… gracias-dio temeroso el primer bocado, y se impresiono pues esperaba que supiera espantoso, y en cambio estaba probando un delicioso Arroz estilo Japones, que empezó devorar, pues extrañaba a comida tradicional de su país, no sabía exactamente si ella lo preparo o lo mando pedir.

Akane estaba encantada por la expresión en su cara, primero de desconfianza y después de sorpresa, tomo sus palillos y comió lento acompañándolo, después de servirle una tercer ración Ryoga por fin rompió el silencio.

-Akane, gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo, esto significa mucho para mí-Lo decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos expresando nerviosismo.

-Seré sincera contigo, me sorprendí cuando te vi aquí con Ranma, nunca paso por mi mente que ustedes estuvieran aquí, parecía una muy cruel broma, no quería hablar contigo pero considero que es necesario Ryoga, ha pasado tiempo y no puedo vivir siempre con resentimiento, ven-Lo llamo con una señal para que se sentaran en el cómodo sofá.

-Necesito saber que me algún día me perdonaras- El chico bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Después de llegar a california me pase repasando mi vida durante casi un año poniendo pros. y contras a la hora de pensar en perdonarte o no, y para tu fortuna ganaron los pros, siempre te preocupaste por mí, y bueno no puedo estar eternamente enojada así que te perdono, pero no quiere decir que lo olvide del todo.

-Eso lo sé, sé que lleva tiempo pero tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento podremos retomar la amistad que antes teníamos.

-Quizá…solo dame un poco más de tiempo, mejor dime, como esta todo por Nerima?

-Todo está muy tranquilo, desde que tú y Ranma partieron todo se ha vuelto silencioso.

-No exageres Ryoga, creo que fue lo mejor para todos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Cómo va el Dojo?

-¡Por supuesto que no exagero! ¡Te extrañamos! El Dojo va de Maravilla, Ranma ha invertido mucho, y pronto abrirán algunos más, tu familia está contenta con todo esto.

-Parece que a Ranma le ha ido bien con las competencias-Bufo algo molesta-No me gusta que se sienta obligado con mi familia.-creyó que este tema sería mejor tratarlo con Ranma y pregunto-¿Porque tú no has participado en los torneos?

-Sí, él ha ganado mucho dinero y casi todo lo ha dado a tu familia y a la suya, y los torneos solo los he dejado por un tiempo, por las clases en el Dojo, me he encariñado con esos niños, y mi plan es abrir uno Propio y pues admitámoslo por el momento y solo por el momento Ranma me ganaría en combate, pero aún sigo entrenando y pronto lo venceré-dijo decidido.

-Ryoga …y-Pregunto tímida, la curiosidad le estaba invadiendo, necesitaba saber que ha pasado con las prometidas de Ranma-¿Cómo están Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?

-Eh…Bueno…-Nervioso se rascaba detrás de la nuca, trataba de evitar ese tema pero sabía que era casi inevitable, Shampoo se fue un tiempo a China y regreso hace unos 6 meses reabrió el Neko-Hanten.

-Ya veo, supongo que aún sigue tratando de tener a su amado-Tratando de imitar la voz de Shampoo dijo- Airen.

-Te equivocas, ella y Mousse se casaron en su aldea, pero cuando dio a luz a un niño, las guerreras amazonas le impidieron la permanencia pues como sabrás, las mujeres son quien heredan la sabiduría amazona, por lo que regresaron a Japón, y pretenden regresar a China en cuanto tengan una heredera, después esta Kodachi, de ella no hemos sabido nada desde que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, y Ukyo… bueno…ella…dentro de poco entrara a la Universidad en Nerima y aún tiene su restaurante.

-¡Vaya! Entonces sí que ha cambiado la ciudad, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que Shampoo al fin se casara con Mousse-Sonreía irónicamente-¿Pero cómo se deshizo el compromiso con Ranma? Y ¿Ukyo cómo va el compromiso con ella?-Estaba empezando a desesperarse a ponerse nerviosa necesitaba información, que ella misma se había prometido no buscar.

-Creo que los detalles, debería de dártelos Ranma-dijo un poco nervioso, pues si contestaba tendría que hablar de Ukyo no quería tocar el tema de su relación con ella así que prefirió evadirlo.

-Eh…Si no te preocupes tampoco es que me importe, solo era un poco de curiosidad-le sonrió y prefirió cambiar de tema- ¿Y dime Ryoga como esta Akari?

-Supongo que está bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Ella y yo terminamos. Después de …tu sabes… la boda que arruinamos…y luego cuando descubriste que yo era P-chan, fui a encontrarme con Akari, las primeras semanas que estuvimos juntos fueron muy bien, pero después nos distanciamos un poco pues empezaba a sospechar, que ella prefería que yo pasara más tiempo convertido en cerdo, al final solo discutíamos hasta que un día me lo confirmo, ella amaba a P-Chan, pero no a mí.- Su mirada entristeció y prefirió bajarla cubriéndola con su flequillo

-Ryoga… Yo lo siento, pero no estés triste, ya llegara la indicada-Akane levanto el mentón del chico y deposito un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sonrojo fuertemente, pero ni por un segundo sintió el estremecimiento que le hacía sentir la castaña de la que estaba enamorado y a quien extrañaba profundamente.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio.

-Gracias Akane, gracias por tu perdón, lo necesitaba.-Tomo las manos de la chica de los ojos terracota entre las suyas y las beso.

-Hace tiempo que te perdone, eres mi amigo.- Lentamente soltó el agarre.

-Entonces, ya puedo estar más tranquilo, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho hablar contigo

-A mí también Ryoga, Perdón por haberte golpeado tan duro aquella vez.

-¡No te preocupes! Lo tenía merecido, perdóname tú por abusar de mi condición para meterme en tu habitación, en tu cama, jamás fue mi intención provocarte problemas, te amaba demasiado…

-Ryoga…yo...no sé qué decir –Le tomó por sorpresa la confesión de su amigo.

El chico se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, movía sus manos agitadas nervioso-No pienses mal Akane yo ahora solo quiero que seamos amigos.

Akane suspiro aliviada-Claro Ryoga solo amigos- Le sonrió.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme, la cena estuvo deliciosa Akane, se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-He mejorado ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? Bueno yo creo que has madurado mucho, ya no eres la misma que yo conocí.

Ella levanto una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada fuertemente-¡No Ryoga! Yo hablo de la comida.

-¿De verdad la preparaste tú? Estaba sabrosa-Ryoga incrédulo pues la cena estaba rica para haberla preparado la persona que hace unos años podía fácilmente intoxicarlos.

-Entiendo que dudes, pero me ofende que no me creas, estos 2 años he estudiado cocina, y he mejorado mucho-Akane está empezando a molestarse ante la duda de Ryoga.

-Vaya que has mejorado, ¡Felicidades Akane!, me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado, dime hay algo más que no sepa de esta Akane?-Decía en tono de broma

Y cual si fuera una irónica coincidencia, se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

-Ryoga, hace tiempo a Ranma le pediste que guardara tu secreto y lo hiciste prometer por su honor de artista marcial ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro cómo olvidarlo-Rodo los ojos no queriendo recordarlo.

Akane tomo un semblante de absoluta seriedad y continuo.-Ahora soy yo, la que necesita tu palabra de artista marcial.-Se quedó observando el rostro de Ryoga.

-¿Mi palabra de artista marcial? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Akane?

-Pasa que lo que te cuente de ahora en adelante, tendrá que permanecer en secreto, y tienes que darme tu palabra de que así será-El llanto de su hija se hacía un poco más intenso.

Por un momento medito de lo que se podría tratar y lo único que se le vino a la mente es que tenía que estar relacionado con el llanto que provenía del fondo de la habitación.

-Akane…tienes mi palabra, lo que sea que me cuentes no saldrá de este lugar.-Dijo decido

-Siéntate Ryoga en un momento regreso.-

Ryoga se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde se había ido Akane, pensativo por el llanto del niño que emanaba de aquel lugar, después de unos segundos entonces apareció ella cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello azul igual a ella. Bajo a la bebe, y con pequeños pasos ambas caminaron hacia él, Ryoga tenía los ojos bien abiertos, de cualquier locura que al se le hubiera podido ocurrir que Akane hubiera hecho jamás se imaginó que ella tendría un hijo.

Akane estaba expectante a la reacción de Ryoga, no tenía planeado que se enterara y menos de esta manera pero ya era tarde, sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Ryoga, ella es Naomi, mi hija.-

-Akane.-Permaneció estático en su lugar por un momento, parpadeo varias veces.- No lo puedo creer esto…es…muy sorpresivo, no sé qué decir, ella es preciosa, es igual a ti-lentamente se acercó a ellas mirando Akane pidiéndole permiso para cargarla Akane asintió, se agacho hasta estar a su altura le extendió un poco los brazos y la niña se sujetó tiernamente de las manos del chico eternamente perdido la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo, cuando la miro a los ojos, no pudo más que sonreír, lo sabía, esos ojos eran iguales a los de ….-A…Akane, esto, bueno…cuándo?...no, no ¿Cómo paso?...no, no tampoco es decir sé cómo paso…¡Diablos! Es hermosa Akane.

Sonrió divertida ante la confusa actitud de Ryoga.-Entiendo lo que quieres saber, te contare todo…

Una vez que le relato lo que había pasado incluso su ahora relación con Dany, limpio sus lágrimas que por instantes hicieron su aparición empañando los hermosos ojos de la chica, Ryoga le dio un tierno abrazo, poco después se separó Naomi se había dormido en los brazos de Ryoga, ella le pidió que la llevara hasta su cuna el complacido acepto, ambos regresaron al sofá y comenzaron una nueva platica,

-Akane Ranma tiene que saberlo,

-Es lo que todos dicen pero yo no quiero que sea así, no pondré a Naomi en Riesgo, él no se merece saberlo.

-¿Todos? ¿Quien más lo sabe?

-Mis hermanas y mis amigos en california únicamente.

-¿Ni tu padre lo sabe?

-Nadie más Ryoga, si se entera hará hasta lo imposible por querer casarme con él y no pienso atarlo a mí solo por Naomi.

-Pero él te quiere y ha sufrido estos dos años, él ha cambiado se ha vuelto más expresivo.

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, no me quiere Ryoga, si antes de irme de Nerima me hubiera dicho que me quería, todo habría sido diferente, solo dos palabras Ryoga…solo dos… si horas antes de partir me hubiera dicho que me quedara, lo habría intentado, y sin embargo antes de irme beso a Ukyo y después-Suspiro hondamente-… cuando tenía 7 meses de embarazo, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, le diría lo de Naomi, si el me lo pedía hubiera dejado todo aquí para estar juntos, tenía la ilusión de hacer una familia con él, ¿Y qué crees que paso? ¡Estaba revolcándose con alguna de sus tantas admiradoras! 7 meses y él ya me estaba olvidando sabes lo que sentí al escuchar a esa mujer a través del teléfono, diciéndole que lo necesitaba que regresara a la cama con ella, terminamos peleando y me quedo perfectamente claro que Ranma y yo no podremos estar juntos nunca.

-Creo que te estas precipitando Akane, habla con él, entiendo que necesitabas escuchar esas dos palabras pero ¿Por qué no se las dijiste tú?

-Orgullo, Ryoga puro orgullo, y para qué negarlo también mucho miedo a no ser correspondida pero el tampoco cedió un por lo menos un poco, tenía a 3 mujeres elevando su ego constantemente, prefirió un barril antes que a mí, él no tenía sus sentimientos claros jamás los ha tenido.

-Él ahora es más abierto, ya no le da miedo demostrar lo que siente, Akane él no te ha dejado de Amar.

-No lo hagas Ryoga, no quieras ayudarlo. Después de un tiempo, cuando me entere que era famoso, y que tenía los recursos para buscarme pensé tontamente que movería cielo mar y tierra para encontrarme y jamás lo hizo.-Habla con absoluta seriedad y enojo. Y pretende que al haberme encontrado aquí las cosas van a cambiar, está muy equivocado.

-Akane, has cambiado, tu misma me acabas de decir que no puedes vivir con resentimientos.

-No es lo mismo Ryoga, que esperas que después de haberse acostado con cuanta mujer se le atraviesa, venga aquí con unas palabras bonitas y …-Frustrada apretó los puños hasta marcarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.-Me cuesta mucho mantenerme firme…Ryoga yo lo amo, y no le he olvidado, pero no quiere decir que podemos estar juntos, hoy tengo una relación con un buen hombre que me quiere y adora a Naomi, que nos da estabilidad emocional y eso es lo que necesito porque lo principal es el confort de mi hija.

-Akane entiende el…

-Por favor Ryoga no insistas, aunque por dentro este muriendo de amor por él, por estar cerca… por besarlo, no lo hare, porque la Akane confundida, indecisa, tonta, la marimacho que salió hace Dos años de Nerima, desapareció por completo para dar paso a esta mujer que vez hoy.

-¿Y cuándo Naomi te pregunte por su padre?,¿Cuándo lo quiera conocer?

-Entonces es cuando me preocupare, hoy no quiero pensar en ello, hoy disfruto de mi hija verla crecer, verla dar sus primeros pasos, ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando por primera vez me dijo mamá?, es una sensación indescriptible es lo más bonito que me pudo pasar, y todo eso, ese imbécil se lo perdió.

-Akane, yo no sé qué decir, te repito que has cambiado y también que tienes razón en muchas de las cosas que me dices.-Ryoga enarco una ceja-Pero él es padre de Naomi y eso no puedes cambiarlo, Ranma se va a enfurecer y entonces no podrás hacer nada para sepárala de él, sabes lo terco que es, él va a odiarte Akane.

-Ya te lo dije Ryoga no me preocupare hasta que llegue el momento, y ahora está de más decirte que de esto ni una palabra a nadie, mañana Ranma y yo tendremos nuestro momento, quizá aclaremos muchas cosas pero, nada cambiara entre nosotros.

-Pues si esa es tu decisión, la respetare, pero te diré algo Akane, ten el valor de decirle, es mejor que se entere por ti que por alguien más.

-No lo hare.- la frialdad en sus palabras hizo que Ryoga se diera cuenta que no ganaría nada forzándola.

-Tienes mi palabra de artista marcial, sin embargo te recuerdo que la última vez este juramento trajo muchos problemas, por lo que si después de un tiempo tu no le has dicho nada, lo hare yo.

-¡No puedes Ryoga, yo confié en ti!

-Y me alaga que lo hagas, yo no diré nada por ahora eso tenlo por seguro, pero esa niña no puede crecer sin un padre y ponte en su lugar, qué harías si fuera al revés. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

-Entonces encárgate de que sea un buen ejemplo para Naomi y quizá en unos años cuando el de verdad cambie, se enterara que tiene una hija. Creo que ya es tarde Ryoga lo mejor será que te vayas mañana tendré un día muy ocupado.

-Entiendo, entonces que descanses,- se dirigieron a la puerta-

/-/-/

El artista marcial de la trenza azabache, quien había estado observando el momento en que Ryoga llego a la puerta de Akane con el enorme ramo de rosas blancas, que había escuchado la fuerte risa de Akane un momento antes ya había esperado impaciente eran cera de las 2 de la mañana y el no salía, a su mente venían miles de imágenes, para nada agradables, en donde Akane y Ryoga se encontraban en situaciones comprometedoras. Aun no sabía exactamente con que pretexto tocar a la puerta.

(Cálmate Ranma, Solo toca a la puerta di que te perdiste y que fue una casualidad que estuvieras allí ¡Pero de ninguna manera dejare que le hagas algo a Akane, ya paso mucho tiempo… Maldita sea, tengo que controlarme, solo están hablando, Ryoga ama a Ukyo así que tengo por qué preocuparme, ¡Pero esta maldita inseguridad! )

Se armó de valor, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba enfurecido, no dejaría más tiempo a Ryoga a solas con Akane. Se acercó a la puerta para tocar pero al momento de hacerlo la puerta sin más se abrió.

-Ranma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Levanto una ceja extrañada por la repentina aparición de Ranma en su habitación.

-Eh…¡Yo estaba buscando a Ryoga!-Decía nervioso, es que no lo he encontrado en su habitación y me preocupe pensé que estaría perdido y venía a preguntarte si ya se había ido pero, parece que sigue aquí.(para que planeo las cosas si termino haciendo lo contrario)

-Bueno pues Ryoga ya se iba-

-Así es, Akane que descanses- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se salió de la habitación.

-Bueno…entonces nos vemos a las 9 Akane-Dijo un sonriente Ranma

-Sí, nos vemos a las 9.

Ranma y Ryoga caminaron por el pasillo hasta perderse en el ascensor, Akane los vio alejarse, tenía cosas que pensar, no con respecto al encuentro que tendría con Ranma ya tenía tomada una decisión, sino con respecto a Ryoga, no imagino que la pondría entre la espada y la pared.

/-/-/

-¿Y?- Pregunto Ranma a quien estaba ansioso por saber la plática que tuvo con la peliazul

-Nada, todo bien, ella me ha perdonado- Caminaba con las manos en la espalda sin expresión alguna.

-¿Solo hablaron de eso? ¿Ella no te pregunto por mí?

-Solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia, del Dojo, de cómo ha cambiado Nerima, solo recordando viejos tiempos pero ella evita hablar de ti.

-Entonces de verdad se ha olvidado de mi-Decía un poco cabizbajo.

-No del todo, te recuerda con mucho resentimiento, pero creo que eso es mejor que lo hablen ustedes, no lo tienes fácil Ranma, ella ya no es la misma…

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice.

-Ya mañana lo descubrirás, mejor vayamos a dormir, estoy agotado.

Ambos se despidieron, entro cada uno a su habitación, Ranma se dejó caer sobre su cama sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Hare hasta lo imposible por recuperarte) al terminar estas palabras se dirigió al baño lleno el jacuzzi hasta el límite y tomo un relajante baño, al cabo de un rato, salió y regreso a su habitación donde se recostó, necesitaba un consejo para saber cómo actuar con ella, había pasado tiempo y no sabía a qué Akane se iba a encontrar, pensó en la única persona que podría ayudarlo pero cayó en cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para llamarla bufo molesto y se dejó vencer mañana temprano le llamaría para contarle todo al final ella era la única que estaba para el siempre, a ella no le importaba los problemas que tuviera o lo estúpido que llegara a ser, si cometía errores ella lo orientaba ,ellos se querían y se tenían siempre que lo necesitaban.

Muy temprano en la mañana Ranma tomo el teléfono y marco un número de teléfono que se sabía perfectamente de memoria después de 2 tonos una dulce voz contesto.

-¿Diga?

-¿Hola, como estas?

-¡Feliz de escucharte!

-Necesito de tu ayuda, no sé qué hacer,

La conversación se a largo por bastante tiempo hablando del reencuentro que tendría con Akane y que le estaba poniendo al borde de la locura, todos esos alterados sentimiento de pronto quedaron resueltos después de esa simple llamada telefónica.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto?, pero y si ella decide que no me quiere en su vida, no poder soportarlo.

-Tienes que respetar su decisión, aceptar tu errores, recuerda que el tiempo y el destino acomodan todo en su lugar pero en el momento preciso, si ella decide que no puede estar contigo, no quiere decir que tengas que rendirte, has cometido muchos errores y puedes enmendarlos de eso estoy segura y entonces este reencuentro te servirá para evaluar tu vida y poner atención a lo verdaderamente necesario e importante. Pero no perderás la esperanza, será como si comenzaras de cero, y sería una maravillosa oportunidad para recomenzar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tengo que aceptar mis errores y tratar de cambiar para ella.

-Ya una vez la dejaste ir y el destino los reunió nuevamente, si se vuelven a separar no dudes que el destino los volverá a reencontrar, pero no seas pesimista quizá Akane te acepte nuevamente y si es así no la presiones ni la quieras traer a Japón inmediatamente recuerda que ella ha labrado una vida en América.

-Entonces he decidido que, mantendré la esperanza sea cual sea su decisión. Gracias mamá, tengo que colgar o llegare tarde para verla, hoy estaremos juntos todo el día.

-Qué alegría escucharte nuevamente hijo, deja todo en manos de Akane pero no te des por vencido eso no es varonil, dale mis saludos a Akane por favor.

-Así lo haré mamá, hasta luego.

Tomo una chaqueta negra que combinaba a la perfección con sus vaqueros negros y la camisa casual gris, tomo el ramo de rosas y salió dela habitación rumbo a ala de ella.

**/-/-/**

**N/A:** No mucho que agregar, solo que, de ahora en adelante vendrá la madurez de Ranma quien intentara recuperar a Akane...

**Sia**: Thanks for your review, it is true Lyla is the support of Akane , in this chapter is solved that detail, she's really worried about Naomi . Thank you for your comments because they help me a lot to improve , so this chapter is dedicated to you, and thanks again. Ranma from now, it will look more mature at last, has clearly wants to Akane with, however, she will respect the relationship that is the stability that gives Dany.

Guest: Hola, Hola que gusto recibir una vez mas tus Reviews,Ranma tendrá que esforzarse bastante pero sin presionarla demasiado ira despacio con ella, sabe que la ha jodido bastante... un saludo!

Paula249: Gracias por leer y por el follow, ¡un saludo!

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo...**


	9. Cap 9: Reencuentros Parte II

Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction, espero que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de Año 2015 que este lleno de Exito para todos ustedes. Aquí les dejo este capitulo,esperando sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen los utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro únicamente para entretenerles

Capítulo 9: Reencuentros parte II

"LA DISTANCIA PUEDE EVITAR UN BESO, UN ABRAZO, PERO NUNCA UN SENTIMIENTO"

Akane había pasado una mala noche, no había dormido más de 2 horas pensando en esa reunión que tendría por la mañana, miraba constantemente el despertador cad minutos haciéndose eterno el amanecer del siguiente día.

(Tengo que poder superar esto, solo tengo que hacerle ver que es imposible que él y yo tengamos algo, eso si lo que pretende es…no, no quizá me estoy haciendo demasiadas expectativas, quizá solo tiene pensado que seamos amigos, eso sería lo mejor)

A la mañana siguiente, desganada y con sueño tomo un largo baño junto con su hija, desayunaron y la dejo encargada con la niñera, le dio órdenes de no salir del cuarto hasta que ella se retirara, esperaba sentada en el sofá, vestía unos jeans azules ajustados con un blusón blanco ceñido a su cintura, ropa sencilla que a ella le sentaba de maravilla, unos minutos más tarde tocaron a su puerta.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta el quedo extasiado con la imagen que tenía frente a él.

-¡Hola Akane!-Dijo Ranma con una enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una dulce sonrisa.-Buenos días, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, buenos días Ranma-Akane hablaba sin ningún tipo de expresión recibió el ramo de Rosas- No debiste molestarte, espera aquí un momento las pondré en agua.

-Si claro, tomate tu tiempo-Sonreía.

Rápidamente entro a la habitación y en una jarra las coloco junto a las de Ryoga cerca de la ventana, las acaricio levemente sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Se giró y salió retomando su semblante inexpresivo.

-Vamos-Dijo la peli azul, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Yo no conozco aquí pero me dijeron que hay un restaurante cerca donde podemos desayunar ¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien, vamos ahí.

Caminaron varias cuadras sin cruzar miradas ni palabras, cada uno guardaba su distancia, Akane observaba los aparadores y Ranma los autos que pasaban por la calle, él no sabía cómo abordarla la emoción era mucha pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Por su parte Akane trataba de distraerse viendo la ropa de los maniquíes de las tiendas o lo interesante que en ese momento le resultaba el suelo, así sería hasta llegar al lugar en el que desayunarían, realmente no le importaba mucho hablar con él, pues sabía que cada que lo hacían terminaban peleando, finalmente llegaron al lugar donde el camarero los recibió y los hizo pasar hasta una pequeña mesa para 2 personas, rápidamente Ranma deslizo la silla para que Akane tomara asiento y después el ocupo su lugar, el joven camarero le entrego sus cartas y después de unos momentos se retiró del lugar llevando consigo las ordenes de los jóvenes.

- Y…Dime Akane ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Acaso no lo notas? Estoy muy bien Ranma.-Contesto enarcando una ceja

-Claro, que pregunta tan tonta-(Estas más que hermosa)

-¿Tu cómo has estado?

-Pues no tan bien como tú, eso también se nota.

-En realidad te vez bien…supongo-levanto los hombros dando a entender desinterés (estas mucho más atractivo que antes)

-Gracias.-Después de segundos de silencio.- ¿Y cómo es que empezaste a trabajar en Torres Co.?

-Como ya sabes el dueño de Torres Co. es padre de Lyla y nos ofreció organizar este evento aprovechando el periodo de descanso en la universidad.

-¿Lyla eh? Y a ella supongo que la conociste en la universidad.

-Supones bien ella sea convertido en una persona importante para mí.

-Eso me ha quedado claro, y también Naomi lo ha sido ¿No es así?

-¿Naomi? Todos sus sentidos se alertaron, se puso visiblemente nerviosa-Que…te dijo de Na…Naomi?

-Pues que es como si fuera tu familia y que gracias a ella tu estas bien.

Suspiro aliviada, por un momento pensó la había descubierto, recupero la confianza y continuo.-Si ella es como de mi familia, la quiero mucho ella cambio mi vida.

-Me alegra que estés rodeada de gente buena, eso me hace sentir aliviado.-Dijo soltando un suspiro.

-No debes de preocuparte pues tú ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo además yo me he podido abrir camino en California gracias a Lyla y sus padres, ellos me han acogido como si fuera de su familia.

-Aunque ya no tuviéramos nada en ese momento no quiere decir que no me preocupara por ti, que me siga preocupando por ti. Te llame muchas veces pero tu teléfono siempre estuvo apagado, solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

-Pues ya me vez aquí estoy y estoy bien.-le sonrió.

-Pero tuve que esperar 2 años para saber que estas bien-Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Bueno pudiste preguntarle a Kasumi.-Dijo con algo de molestia Akane.

-Lo hice pero no es lo mismo que haber podido hablar contigo ¿No lo crees?

-Es mejor así Ranma, en ese momento estaba muy confundida.

-Entiendo que no quisieras saber nada de mí, pero al menos creí que seguíamos siendo amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo y vivimos muchas venturas juntos, creí que teníamos algo especial.

-Yo también lo creía-dijo la chica sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Que nos pasó Akane?-Dijo melancólico.

-Paso que ninguno doblego su orgullo y dejamos que nos invadiera la inseguridad, que no fuimos capaces de asumir lo que sentíamos, ahora ya es muy tarde, cada uno tiene caminos diferentes y hay que ver hacia adelante.

Ranma se quedó impresionado con la Akane que estaba frente en que momento había cambiado tanto, en que momento dejo de ser la torpe marimacho a la que siempre tenía que proteger, de ella no quedaba nada, ahora era una Akane fuerte capaz, decidida y eso simplemente la hacía mucho más atractiva para él.

-Tienes razón cometimos muchos errores, el más grande y el que más me duele es que nunca dije lo que sentía y nunca deje nada claro, si lo hubiera hecho ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

-Ya no te lamentes por lo que no fue-Puso su mano sobre la de Ranma.

-Akane… me lamento por lo que pudo ser. Akane sé que por mucho tiempo me porte como todo un imbécil, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido y estoy tratando de cambiar- sujeto su mano con un poco de fuerza tratando de transmitirle confianza.

-Ranma no tienes por qué decirme todo esto él hubiera no existe, que bueno que estés cambiando me alegro por ti, pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos yo estoy en un lugar diferente, con gente que me quiere y me valora, donde estoy contenta, y tu…tu eres el mejor artista marcial, rodeado de fama y de chicas que harían hasta lo imposible por estar contigo, es lo que siempre soñaste y estoy contenta de que lo consiguieras.

-Akane si no fuera por el destino hoy no estaríamos aquí, por otro lado sí, tengo mucho eso es verdad y es lo que siempre soñé, no te lo puedo negar, pero cambiaria todo por regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado.

-Pues es una lástima que el espejo del maestro Happosai haya sido destruido-Dijo burlonamente.

-No te burles de mí, lo digo muy enserio.-Hablo un poco molesto.

-Ranma tienes una vida perfecta no veo por qué quieres cambiarla.

En ese momento el mesero se acercó para entregarles lo que habían pedido, acomodo todo en la mesa y se retiró. Akane aprovecho para cambiar de tema y darle un giro a su plática.

-Dime Ranma como fue que te llegaste hasta la cima.

-Bueno, si te refieres a cómo es que me convertí en campeón y ahora soy el mejor entre los mejores.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado cruzando los brazos.

-Ranma tú, tan humilde como siempre- Ambos se sonrieron

Ranma la miro fijamente quería recordar esa sonrisa que le estaba brindando, si antes ella se veía linda cuando sonreía ahora de veía hermosa, radiante, perfecta quería tener esa imagen para siempre en su memoria la atesoraría por siempre.

-Pues no fue para nada fácil, es verdad que mucho tuvo que ver todo el entrenamiento y la fuerza que poseo pero, tuve que empezar de muy abajo, y cuando digo muy abajo, quiere decir que incluso tuve que pelear en lugares clandestinos donde se mueve mucho dinero con las apuestas.

-Pero tú tienes mucho talento ya habías ganado varios torneos, no creí que fuera necesario que empezaras de muy abajo.

-Eso también me ayudo, pero cuando estas prácticamente solo y sin ningún apoyo económico, hay que tomar decisiones no muy sanas, tuve que recurrir a esos lugares para obtener "dinero fácil" ganarle a todos ellos era muy sencillo y me pagaban bien, así que no lo pensé 2 veces, y con el dinero que ganaba, pude pagar la universidad, y ayudar a mi familia, Después puede inscribirme a algunos torneos y fue con la ayuda de Ryu, quien tiene muchos contactos, pude ingresar a varios torneos exclusivos en donde me di a conocer y lo demás vino prácticamente solo, la fama y esas cosas.

-Vaya…sí que te costó llegar hasta donde estas no me lo imagine, y todo eso en muy poco tiempo. (Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso)

-Sí, poco tiempo.-Tomo el tenedor para seguir con su desayuno.-Mejor cambiemos de tema no me gusta recordar esa época de mi vida.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué tal te va en la universidad?

-Me va bien esto de ser famoso tiene sus ventajas.

-Claro, ya me imagino que tipo de ventajas.-Dijo con el ceño un fruncido-Seguramente no faltaba alguna chica que hiciera tus deberes.

-¡Oye no es lo que piensas! Aunque no te niego que había muchas interesadas en hacerlo.

-¡No lo dudo! Siempre ha sido así.-Sonrió burlándose

-¡Ah! Pero eso no quiere decir que me sea agradable, de hecho es muy molesto para mí, y más molesto es que la chica que me gusta ni siquiera voltea a verme.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Akane.

(Así que si hay una chica que le gusta, perfecto ahora puedo estar más tranquila, entonces ¿Por qué siento que el corazón me duele?).

-Pues me sorprende que el gran Ranma Saotome no pueda conquistar a una chica creí escucharte decir que la fama tenía sus ventajas…un momento… eres un…cretino, como se te ocurre estar detrás de otra chica cuando tienes una prometida, de verdad que hay que ser cínico Ranma.

-¡No soy cínico y tampoco un cretino! En cuanto al compromiso… Lo voy a terminar.-sonrió de medio lado

-¿Pe…Pero por qué?-Akane tenía curiosidad de saber el motivo había algo que la empujaba a preguntar algo más allá de la curiosidad.

-Pues simple yo no la amo y ella tampoco a mí, así que no le veo ningún sentido seguir con ese compromiso.

-Ukyo siempre te ha querido, no me mientas.

-No lo hago, la gente cambia Akane y Ukyo se ha enamorado de alguien más, así son las cosas.-Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡No lo puedo creer! no pensé que eso fuera a pasar pensé que ella siempre estaría enamorada de ti.

-Ya vez que no es así,

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta otra chica, es normal ahora que seas libre podrás escoger a la que tú quieras.

-Ya te dije que la mujer a quien yo quiero no me hace caso.

-Pero si no es ella hay muchas más, no te desanimes Ranma pronto encontraras alguna que aguante tu ritmo de vida, y que pueda perdonar todos tu amoríos con tus fans.

-¡Akane me ofendes!, es cierto que he estado con varias chicas pero no con todas a la vez.

-No con todas no pero si mientras tienes una relación con Ukyo.

-No es lo mismo, siempre le he dejado claro que no quiero nada con ella, pero nunca ha querido romper el compromiso, y esta vez no tiene opción se romperá quiera o no-Dijo visiblemente enojado.

-Pues si está enamorada de alguien más no sé por qué se empeña en seguir contigo.

-Pues a ella sí que le gusta jugar con la gente pues tiene un amante y a mí me tiene de prometido.-Frunció el ceño muy enojado

-¿Un amante?-Pregunto un tanto incrédula.

-Como lo oyes, tiene un amante, y cuando me entere vi mi salida para el compromiso, así que la aprovechare, ella ni siquiera lo sospecha.-Sonrió maliciosamente.

Akane iba formular otra pregunta cuando el sonido de un teléfono celular llamo la atención de ambos y Akane rápidamente saco su móvil de la bolsa que llevaba, y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Hola?…Dany cariño ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien mi amor, extrañándote, tu ¿También me extrañas?

-Por por… supuesto siempre lo… hago.

-Akane…¡Nos contrataron! Pronto Grabaremos nuestro primer Disco

-¡QUE GUSTO! ¡Te lo mereces sabía que les encantarías!

-Te escucho rara ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estas comiendo bien?

Estoy bien, ya sabes un poco estresada pero es todo, claro que estoy desayunando…gracias por preocuparte.

-Ya ansío verte, me hacen falta tus besos, regresare en 2 semanas

-Entonces nos vemos en unas semana, casi no logro escucharte Dany.

-¡Te quiero Akane!

-Claro yo también te quiero, adiós.

La llamada termino y regreso la mirada al joven de ojos azules que estaba atento a la conversación.

-¿Tu novio Dany?-Dijo apretando los dientes, tratando de controlar los celos que lo invadían con los puños apretados.

-Sí, era Dany-Akane se había dado cuenta de que Ranma se había puesto celoso y disfrutaría el momento.

-¿Y hace cuanto que son novios?-pregunto entre curioso y molesto.

-Somos novios desde hace 3 meses, él es un gran hombre, muy atento y cariñoso, detallista…

-Claro-Rodo lo ojos con fastidio- Me alegro por ti, es lo que siempre buscaste en un hombre ¿Y a que se dedica?

-Él es cantante de una banda, y hoy acaba de firmar un contrato para grabar su primer disco.-Dijo orgullosa.

-Pues felicidades Akane-Dijo enojado- Entonces eres novia de alguien que será famoso, debes de estar emocionada.

-Claro que lo estoy, me alegro por él.

-Akane, mejor cambiemos de tema, seré sincero no me interesa más hablar de Dany-Bufo molesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-Dijo burlándose de Ranma.

-¿Y si así fuera cual es el problema?-Contesto con una mirada retadora.

-Pues no tienes por qué estarlo, te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos ni seremos absolutamente ¡NADA!

-Tu podrás decir lo que quiera pero…-abruptamente se detuvo, suspiro hondamente, se tranquilizó pensando que no podía actuar tan mal con Akane había dejado de verla por 2 años y lo que menos quería era terminar peleando con ella-Discúlpame Akane, no debí actuar así-Cambio la expresión en su cara a una más apacible.

-Está bien Ranma, será mejor tranquilizarnos… Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Mi Padre junto con…el Sr. Soun se han hecho cargo de la administración del Dojo, claro bajo la estricta supervisión de Nabiki.

-Nabiki, claro nadie mejor que ella, hace tiempo que no la veo-Recordó cuando llego a conocer a Naomi y como era su costumbre se llevó mil fotografías de recuerdo para ella y Kasumi.

-Ella ha sido toda una maestra administrado el Dojo, tanto que pronto abriremos algunos Gimnasios.

-¡Vaya! Parece que les ha ido muy bien

-Sí, esperemos que nos valla mejor. Después esta mi madre, ella entra en escena cada que papá hace alguna locura, ya sabes ella y su catana.-Sonrió al recordar a su madre amenazando a un panda temeroso escondido detrás del árbol de cerezos.

-Me da gusto que las cosas vayan bien con ella.

-Mejor que nunca, es mi amiga, mi consejera, ella se ha vuelto todo para mí, por cierto te manda saludos.

-Gr…gracias, cuando hables con ella dile que la extraño, y que también le mando saludos-Dijo algo tímida.

-Se pondrá feliz, ya sabes ella y todos… te queremos mucho.

-Termine,-Deslizo su plato hacia el centro de la mesa- ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo apresurándose a levantarse de la silla, algo nerviosa.

Ranma rápidamente salió tras ella y dejo billetes sobre la mesa cubriendo más de la cuenta el consumo de ambos. Akane iba corriendo y el tras ella a los pocos metros la alcanzo y se paró frente a la chica para detener su paso.

-¡Espera Akane! No quise incomodarte (Pero que idiota soy, no debo presionarla)

-Sabes Ranma no me siento bien quizá debemos dejar para otro día esta platica.

-No Akane he estado esperando mucho tiempo para aclarar ciertos puntos si quieres podemos ir a algún médico, pero tenemos que terminar esta charla.

-No, está bien, solo dame un momento. –Recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de controlar su respiración.

Siguieron caminando por las calles del centro de las vegas, observando grandes casinos, y lugares temáticos, demasiado estrambóticos para el gusto de ambos, habían caminado cerca de una hora hablando de los viejos tiempos en Nerima y de muchas aventuras que tuvieron juntos, de momento ese reencuentro era tranquilo, ambos habían crecido, uno estaba seguro de querer recuperar el tiempo perdido y el otro dejar el pasado atrás y continuar.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño parque donde se sentaron en una banca y Ranma rompió primero el silencio.

-Akane… yo quiero saber algunas cosas que no me han quedado del todo claras del pasado, pero antes de preguntarte, quiero que me perdones…

-¿Perdonarte? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Ranma.

-Yo creo que sí, el día que me dijiste que te irías no reaccione de la mejor manera, me deje llevar por el coraje y ya sabes que soy impulsivo, no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas hirientes, y después el …-Trago en seco-Beso que viste entre Ukyo y yo…

-¡No lo digas Ranma! No me hagas recordarlo, no me hagas volver a ese día, fue muy doloroso para mí.

-Yo lo sé y por eso es que quiero que me perdones, ese beso fue el error más grande que pude cometer, porque sé que si no hubiera pasado, yo aún tendría oportunidad de…estar…contigo, espero que entiendas que yo me sentía devastado, y estaba furioso contigo por haber roto el compromiso, pensé estúpidamente que debería buscarte un reemplazo y entonces apareció Ukyo dándome su apoyo y después no supe que paso, es un beso que no recuerdo, solo pensaba en olvidarte, lo siguiente que recuerdo es a ti con una expresión de dolor que jamás había visto, de rodillas llorando por mi culpa y es algo que no me dejo dormir por mucho tiempo. Por favor Akane perdóname.

-Ranma…Esto es muy doloroso de recordar, yo no sabía que te sentías así, pero estoy entendiendo que si en vez de aparecer Ukyo, hubiese aparecido Shampoo ¿Es a ella a quien habrías besado?

-No lo sé, ya te lo dije, en ese momento estaba muy dolido y no pensaba nada claro.

-Yo solo pensaba en que todo lo que hice fue correcto, estaba cansada por todo, me sentía menos preciada, deprimida, olvidada y si por fin te deshacías de un compromiso que ninguno quería, serias feliz siendo libre y al verte en ese lugar con ella, pensé que por más que me doliera aceptaría tu decisión, habías escogido a Ukyo y solo me aferre a la idea de que la distancia me haría olvidarte, y el tiempo curaría la herida, y Ranma, así fue.

-No me gusta que hables así, no hables por mi, me gustaría escucharte decir que no me has olvidado del todo y que lo que paso esa noche antes de que te fueras significo algo para ti como lo fue para mi.

(Ranma, si supieras que esa noche la llevo grabada en mi corazón y que gracias a esa noche tengo lo mejor de ti).

-No puedo hablar de otra forma, Fuiste alguien muy importante, no te niego que fue una noche especial…porque fue mi…primera vez.

(Te prometo que volveré a ser importante, dame otra oportunidad…dame una señal y te juro que no nos separaremos nunca más)- Cuando desperté te habías ido, dejándome sueños rotos y una estúpida carta, trate de alcanzarte pero fue inútil me abandonaste Akane ¿Por qué?-El fuerte artista marcial comenzaba a experimentar nuevamente ese dolor que había tratado de apaciguar, y que por un largo tiempo no había sentido hasta la reciente coincidencia con Akane.

-Yo no te abandone, entiende que lo único que hice fue dejarte en libertad.

-Y nunca pensaste que yo no quería esa libertad.-entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-Como se supone que lo debía de pensar si entre nosotros no existía otro tipo de comunicación que no fueran insultos, gritos o golpes. Cuando paso lo...de…la boda, cuando yo estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo, me dijiste que tu no querías hacerlo, como querías que me sintiera, no podía sentirme peor era la mujer más infeliz de ¡Todo el maldito planeta!-Akane empezó a agitarse al recordar todo aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado enterrar en lo profundo de su memoria, sus grandes orbes empezaban a empañarse, bajó la mirada.

-Akane, yo…no sabía que te había hecho tanto daño, como es posible que haya sido tan imbécil.

-Ya no importa Ranma ya todo paso y no…

-Escúchame por favor…-tomo sus manos-Yo no me case contigo porque en un principio pensé que de alguna forma te estaban obligando o que era alguna treta de nuestros padres, he hice lo mejor que se hacer para defenderme, sacar las garras y dejar hablar al orgullo, pero cuando en tu carta me dijiste que te habías olvidado de decirme lo del barril, por que estabas emocionada, fue cuando me derrumbe, no era posible que tu hayas sido tan valiente para decirme que me amas no importando que fuera en una carta, y yo nunca tuve el valor para poder decírtelo, no sabes la ansiedad que sentía, la impotencia, la rabia que tenía conmigo mismo.

-Ya déjalo ir Ranma no vale la pena recordar cosas que nos lastiman, afortunadamente la vida nos ha tratado bien y hay que olvidar.

-No Akane no puedo olvidar no quiero olvidarte, ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

**Flash Back**

Era un día nublado con amenaza de lluvia, por las calles de Nerima se veía a Ranma y Akane corriendo hacia la casa Tendo.

-¿Crees que los hayamos perdido Ranma?-Decía Akane agitada.

-Yo espero que sí, no veo señales por ninguna parte, será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a casa

-Sí, será lo mejor, démonos prisa.

Había pasado un rato y se encontraba Ranma pensativo en el tejado.

-No puedo creer que malinterpretaran todo, si no hubieran llegado a interrumpir Akane y yo, nos habríamos...-sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamiento.-¡No yo Nunca besaría a ese marimacho!

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Akane quien estaba terminando de trepar la escalera para subir a tejado estaba furiosa por el comentario de su prometido.

-¿Eh?... ¡No, nada!-Agitaba las manos nervioso frente a la chica-No es lo que escu…-En ese momento un gran mazo se había prácticamente incrustado en la cabeza de Ranma.

-No te preocupes no te volveré a molestar y para que lo sepas yo ¡JAMAS BESARIA A UN MEDIO HOMBRE COMO TU!-Enojada bajo del tejado a su habitación para poder llorar

-Que bruta eres Akane.-Susurraba Ranma adolorido

A la hora de la comida toda la familia se encontraba reunida con nuestros personajes fulminándose con la mirada, sin darse cuenta habían juntado sus rostros hasta casi rozarse la nariz, en ese momento una espátula atravesó el pequeño espacio entre ambos terminando incrustada en la mesa que compartía la familia partiéndola en dos, asustando a los jóvenes, afortunadamente todos habían salvado su porción de comida.

-¡Akane! No puedo creerlo como pudiste besar a mi Ran-Chan.

-¡Shampoo estar muy enojada con chica violenta!,¡ Airen es solo mío! -Decía Shampoo mientras amenazaba con sus típicas armas chúi's.

-Ranma cómo pudiste abusar de Akane, ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

-Ven a mis brazos Akane amada mía yo, el rayo azul prometo que con mis besos borrare cualquier huella que te haya dejado el pobre Diablo de Saotome-Decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, hasta que Akane lo mando a volar de una patada.

-¡Yo no bese a Ranma! ¡Ya déjenme en paz!

-¡Ni quien quiera besar a una chica tan poco femenina como tú! –Ranma trataba de esquivar los ataques de Ryoga, cerca del estanque, ambos se perdieron por el tejado siguiendo con su pelea.

-Pues esta imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¡No lo nieguen! Shampoo mi amor ya podemos estar juntos ahora que Saotome y Akane están enamorados.-El distraído y cegatón pato se encontraba sujetando a Ukyo amorosamente, quien de un golpe lo mando por los aires.

-¡Ya les dije que esa foto esta alterada!- Ranma y yo no nos…besamos-Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Akane al ver aquella fotografía donde claramente se veía a ella y a Ranma dándose un tierno beso, sabía que era mentira, pero se veía tan real, que no pudo evitar ponerse roja cual tomate.

-¡NABIKI! ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa esto?

-Lo siento hermanita, pero tú sabes que mi economía ha estado mal, así que no tuve más remedio pero puedo eliminar parte de tu deuda conmigo, pues esa foto ha hecho que tenga muchas ganancias, además no lo niegues yo sé que te gustaría que esa foto fuera real-Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta-

-¡NABIKI! Como se te ocurre, ¡Solo nos metes en problemas!

-Permiso, yo me retiro, gracias por la comida Kasumi.-Nabiki se levanto y se dirigió a su recamara.

-Akane, yo retar a un duelo por el amor de Ranma.

-¡No me interesa pelear por el amor de Ranma!

-Anda Akane no seas cobarde pelearemos y la que gane se quedara con Ran-Chan.

-Hagan lo que quieran me niego a pelear por un hombre. Salió hacia el estanque.

Ryoga quien seguía peleando con Ranma vio a Akane que se encontraba en medio de la pelea

-Ranma, prepárate para tu fin- ¡BAKUSAI TENKENTSU! He hizo una explosión sin poder ver a Akane que estaba caminando distraída con la fotografía entre sus manos.

-¡AKANE!- El joven corrió hacia ella rescatándola de la explosión en medio de una nube de polvo desapareció entre los tejados con la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos. Seguido de sus otras prometidas y de Ryoga quienes lejos de ver por el estado de la chica ellas querían pelear con Akane y Ryoga no quería dejar a Akane en manos de Ranma, pues era peligroso que ellos estuvieran juntos después de haberse "besado" según la fotografía que Nabiki les había vendido.

Ranma trataba de encontrar un lugar seguro después de correr y saltar por varios edificios se alejó de Nerima, necesita llevar a Akane con algún médico, poco a poco ella fue despertando por lo que detuvo su carrera en alto edificio.

Las nubes impedían que el sol saliera y empezaba a oscurecer.

-Akane, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Ranma estaba muy preocupado de lo que le pudiera pasar a su prometida.

-Si estoy bien, gracias Ranma-Le sonrió y se sacudió el polvo sin darse cuenta que aun llevaba consigo la fotografía, Ranma se la arrebato y se también se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver la imagen.

-¡No puedo creer hasta donde ha llegado Nabiki!

-Si, al parecer necesitaba dinero-Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, ya está hecho, de nada sirve aclarares las cosas, que piensen lo que quieran, será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Akane trato de dar un paso pero un dolor en el tobillo hizo que se tambaleara, Ranma rápidamente se acercó a ella para servirle de apoyo.

-Mejor te llevo con el doctor Tofu.-Hablo preocupado

-Sí, creo que me lastime el tobillo.

Al cargarla ella rodeo su cuello con una de sus manos que dando sus rostros muy juntos, a lo lejos se escuchaba a sus "Amigos" acercándose, sin embargo ninguno se movía, estaban en una especie de burbuja donde solo estaban ellos, Ranma en un momento se percató de que venían tras ellos inclino uno de sus pies para impulsarse y salir saltando hacia abajo, pero Akane no se lo permitió lo tomo de la solapa de su camisa y sin pensarlo en un momento de valor, junto sus labios, Ranma tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos el hecho de que en cualquier momento los sorprendieran su séquito de conocidos, hacía el ambiente excitantemente peligroso, se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Ranma…yo-Bajo la mirada sonrojada-Discúlpame creo que fue por impulso.

-Akane…No te disculpes.

Solo segundos antes de que los demás los encontraran, esta vez Ranma fue quien acerco su rostro al de la chica aun en sus brazos y dulcemente la beso, se separaron y se sonrieron, Akane asintió con la cabeza dando la confirmación de que estaba lista para que los dos nuevamente huyeran del lugar.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-¿A qué viene todo esto Ranma? si, recuerdo eso.-Dijo fríamente.

-Quiero que recuerdes que desde ese día quede prendado de ti.-Trato de tomar su mano y ella rápidamente la aparto.

-No hagas esto difícil Ranma, quizá en ese momento sentíamos algo muy fuerte, pero las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, mírame Ranma ya no soy la de antes, y tú tampoco lo eres.

-Sí, la gente cambia, y cuando te fuiste me dejar llevar por el dolor, como siempre deje de lado lo que sentía en el corazón y mi mente se concentró en todo el enojo que sentí cuando te fuiste, te odie Akane, te juro que te odie, y jure que te haría pagar todo lo que yo sufrí.

-YO creo que no sufriste tanto teniendo Fama y mujeres a tu alrededor, sino mal recuerdo la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que estabas aprendiendo mucho…

-Estaba enojado, no pensé en lo que decía-se revolvía el cabello frustrado-Entiéndeme por favor se que no he sido un santo, pero tampoco soy el peor de los hombres, si yo hubiera sabido que estabas enferma hubiese dejado todo por venir a buscarte, jamás me hubiera alejado de tu lado.

-¿Enferma? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lyla me lo dijo, no te molestes, me dijo que ese día que me llamaste me dirías que estabas enferma.

Akane entendió a que se refería con lo de "Enferma".

-Y me siento, la peor persona del mundo Akane me doy asco no deje que hablaras y te dije cosas que te lastimaron, siempre me pregunte por que me habías llamado y nunca creí que…-Bajo triste la mirada- Que la estabas pasando mal, y lo peor es que tengo que confesarte que después de tu llamada me cegué de coraje y de ira, hacia ti.

-No te sientas mal Ranma, ya estoy bien, mi salud sí estuvo un poco delicada, pero nada grave.

-Y por eso Akane, no quiero ni puedo separarme de ti, te quiero de regreso en mi vida, juntos para siempre.

-Lo siento Ranma pero eso no va a pasar, yo tengo novio y lo quiero.

-Puedes dejarlo, Akane ¿Tu ya no sientes nada por mí?

-No se trata de lo que sienta Ranma, aunque no tuviera a Dany, me sería muy difícil estar contigo, no te tengo confianza, no después de tanto daño, después de tanto tiempo, tu solo fuiste sembrando esa desconfianza en mí.

-Akane yo…te…amo.

-¡No Ranma tu no me amas!¡Si me amaras me hubieras buscado hace tiempo!¡Como podría confiar en ti después de…después de que te acostaste con cuanta zorra se cruzaba en tu camino!-Comenzaron a alzar la voz.

-¡Ya te dije que te odiaba! ¡Yo no sabía que te habías alejado según tu por mi bien! ¡Y te diré algo más, con cada mujer que estuve, trataba de olvidar tus besos, tus caricias! ¿¡Qué más quieres que te diga!? ¿¡Que nunca pude encontrar a alguien que se asemejar ni siquiera un poco a lo que sentí contigo!? o que cada que tenía sexo con ellas lo hacía pensado en ti imaginándome que hacia el amor contigo y terminaba gritando tu nombre.-Agacho la mirada enojado, apretó sus puños posándolos sobre sus piernas.

Akane abrió los ojos por completo cuando escucho todo lo que Ranma decía, su corazón latía muy rápido. Hubo minutos de silencio.

-Dime Akane ¿Cuánto más quieres que me humille para que me des una oportunidad?-Dijo con ironía.

-Ranma…-tomo su rostro con su mano y lo giro hacia ella-No te humilles nunca por nadie, tampoco por mí, yo en este momento no puedo ofrecerte nada, -Lo miro a los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería su farsa, necesitaba abrazarlo besarlo y sentir su cuerpo, pero su decisión estaba tomada- ni siquiera una amistad, esto es difícil Ranma fuiste una persona muy importante para mí, nunca te olvidare pero es mejor así.

Ranma comprendió que la había perdido, pero no se alejaría de ella contrario a lo que le dijeran.

-Entiendo Akane-El tomo la mano de la chica que estaba en su mejilla y el beso con suavidad cerro los ojos para disfrutarlo- Yo no voy a insistir más…pero recuerda… que siempre estaré aquí para ti, Akane regálame un último beso.

Se levantó de la banca, le tendió la palma de la mano para que ella también lo hiciera, con una mano suavemente la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, y con la otra la tomo de la nuca, Akane coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma y poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de besarla le dijo murmurando seductoramente-Akane, nunca jamás encontraras a alguien que te amé como yo lo hago-La beso tiernamente, segundos después se separó unos milímetros y volvió a decir.-Nadie te extrañara como yo lo haré-Nuevamente la beso, una segunda vez se separó –Nadie, te hará sentir lo que yo te hago sentir, nadie te besara como yo lo estoy haciendo-por última vez juntaron sus labios.

Akane sentía que las piernas le temblaban, quería creerle pero aun no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, el último beso se lo dio con amor, todo el amor que tenía por él y que no le confesaría, la confianza no es algo que se gane fácilmente podían ser mentira todas esas palabras, ¿Pero cómo saberlo? se separó y se vieron a los ojos, por minutos el tiempo se congelo.

-Sera… mejor que me valla está anocheciendo-Sonrojada rompió el silencio

-s..si, vámonos.

-No, me voy sola.-Dijo con tristeza-Todo lo que teníamos que hablar ha quedado claro, de ahora en adelante será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, solo lo estrictamente necesario en el evento por el resto de la semana, después volverás a Japón y regresaras a tu vida y yo a la mía.

(Akane, eso jamás va a pasar, encontrare la manera de permanecer a tu lado así me lleve toda la vida)

Se alejó derramando algunas lágrimas, dejando a un Ranma pensativo y derrotado sentado en la banca de ese parque. Caminó de regreso al hotel simplemente extraviada en sus pensamientos

(Tarde Ranma, es muy tarde para nosotros, ahora no puedo creerte nada te juro que quiero hacerlo no puedo…¡Mi hija! Tengo que verla ella siempre me da la paz que necesito).

**N/A:** Aja, por el momento no se quedaron juntos, Ranma necesitaba una lección. Espero que tengan una excelente semana.

Una vez mas mil gracias chicas por sus reviews Nancyricoleon, Azucena45, Paula249, Akane Redfox, creo que la mayoría los he contestado en privado , y los otros bueno los contestare acontinuacion.

**Sia: **Dear, thank you very much , I love the way you think, the idea of this fanfiction is the separation and reunion, ranma at some point need to know about Naomi, meanwhile try to win her back, first admitting and correcting their mistakes. I think they need to heal internally to restart . Moreover Akane does not let manipulated by others , it is already mature enough to make their own decisions. anyway I am happy and honored to follow the story , believe me when I say that the inspiration came back after one of your reviews. hope you have a very successful year. :)

**Guest**: Querida yo siempre creí que hablabas español! Ha, Ha, espero te guste este capitulo, gracias por siempre estar pendiente, que tengas un maravilloso año, lleno de mucha salud y mucho exito! ;)

**kumyakane: **Hola! que gusto saber nuevamente de ti! la pase muy bien en fin de año, deseo también que pases un excelente año! gracias por tu review ¿Y que te pareció el capitulo? espero te haya gustado.


	10. Cap 10: Adiós no

¡Hey! Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas esperando que estén muy bien, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana y sin mas, a leer.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación se mencionan no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro únicamente para entretenerles.

Capítulo 10: Cuando un adiós no es más que un hasta pronto.

CAPITULO 10

" ADIÓS NO, PORQUE ES LA MAS GRANDE MENTIRA QUE PODRÍA DECIRTE"

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró a Lyla jugando con la niña sentada sobre la alfombra frente al televisor. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella deslizándose hasta el suelo quedando sentada con la mirada perdida. Su amiga preocupada llamo a la niñera pidiendo que se llevara a la niña, se acercó rápidamente a Akane que estaba casi en estado de shock.

-¿Akane?-Se sentó frente a ella tomándola de los hombros.-Akane cariño, ¿Estas bien?

Akane, hablo de manera triste, tocándose el lugar donde se sitúa el corazón aun con la mirada perdida-Me duele el pecho siento que me cuesta respirar Lyla.

-Entiendo cariño, ya todo termino ¿No es así?-Dijo de manera suave mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No sé, creo que esto apenas comienza- Tenía ganas de llorar pero la preocupación era mayor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Akane le contó todo lo acontecido con Ryoga y Ranma, incluida la amenaza del primero y la declaración del segundo, sentía que su mundo se sacudía con fastuosidad, que de alguna manera la estabilidad y campo de fuerza que había creado alrededor a ella y su hija para protegerse, poco a poco se estaba debilitando ¿Que pasaría ahora que Ryoga sabe sobre la existencia de Naomi? ¿Que pasara cuando Ranma se entere de que tiene una hija y que se le ha ocultado?

-Cariño, esto debe de ser muy difícil, me siento culpable por todo esto, debes de estar odiándome, siento haber abierto la caja de pandora.

-No Lyla, jamás haría algo así, tú siempre has cuidado de mí, tengo tanto que agradecerte, y ciertamente se ha abierto, el problema es que no habrá forma de cerrarla.

-Sé que es pronto preguntarte esto pero ¿Ya pensaste que vas a hacer?

-No, de momento tengo que aguantar alejada de Ranma hasta que termine la exhibición, concentrarme en trabajar y una vez que esté lejos tendré que recomenzar como lo hice hace tiempo.-caminaba ansiosa de un lado a otro con las manos atrás.

-Akane, yo respetare lo que tu decidas, y lo sabes, solo piensa que ya no eres solamente tú, ¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres a Ranma fuera de tu vida y la de tu hija?

-Sí…no…no lo sé, hoy me dijo tantas cosas que me hicieron dudar, estoy tan confusa, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar y que en cualquier momento…¡Mandare todo a la Mierda y me largare con mi hija lejos de todo!-Agitada caminaba por la habitación hasta que Lyla la detuvo y la tomo por los hombros.

-Por favor, respira profundo hay que pensar con la cabeza fría-Acariciaba la mejilla de Akane que estaba, al borde del colapso, trataba de calmarla, pues cada vez su mirada se veía más triste.

-De cualquier forma, no hay nada que hacer Lyla hoy le deje claro que nunca habrá un "nosotros" y es que no puedo aceptar a Ranma, me prometí que no lo haría...¡Lo deje ir nuevamente Lyla!,-Los grandes orbes chocolate comenzaron a nublarse y aparecieron las primeras lagrimas, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas-Esta decisión me está asfixiando-Clavo un puño en el suelo- y sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero ya está tomada.

-No hay nada concluso aun puedes cambiar las cosas.

-No, esta vez es diferente, nos separaremos, no porque sea lo mejor para él y para mi, cómo lo hice hace años, esta vez lo hago porque es lo mejor para mi hija, aún tengo que terminar la universidad y no hay posibilidad de regresar a casa con las manos vacías, prometí a mi padre que sería alguien importante y sé que así será, mientras tanto no hay tiempo para el amor.

-Pero esta Dany, Akane…¿En realidad que sientes por él?

-Lo quiero solo eso, él es mi compañero, mi novio, alguien que me ayuda a mitigar la soledad "amorosa" sin embargo no puedo mentir, Ranma siempre va a ser el Amor de mi vida.

-Cariño, si en un futuro se vuelven a encontrar, en otras circunstancias, prométeme que escucharas a tu corazón-Tomo el rostro de Akane con ambas manos para levantar su mirada y verla a los ojos-Y a la mierda los demás tú te mereces ser feliz, y sé que hoy te sacrificas porque tu hija es pequeña, y créeme eres una excelente madre, de eso no hay duda pero un día tendrás que regresar a casa, quizá no quieras que esa niña conozca a su padre, pero tiene familia además de el en Nerima que sería bueno que ella conozca.

-No sé, aun no puedo decidir nada por lo pronto no estoy lista, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, yo puedo decir una sarta de estupideces, pero quien tiene la última palabra eres tú, y aquí voy a estar para apoyarte y respetar lo que sea que decidas.

-Gracias Lyla, después de mi mamá y Kasumi tú te has vuelto como una madre para mí, no sé qué haría, sin tus palabras, sin tus consejos…sin ti, Gracias-Se limpió las lágrimas, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron hacia la sala.

-¡No por favor, no digas eso que me haces sentir vieja!-Ambas rieron, después quedaron unos segundos en silencio-Akane…Y…Ranma ¿Crees que él te quiera fuera de su vida?

-No tiene opción tendrá que respetarlo, sé que es la persona más necia, terca y obstinada que pueda existir, pero ya le puse las cosas en claro, así que no hay alternativa no podrá convencerme.

(Amiga no estoy tan segura de eso, pobres, tan enamorados, par de tercos).

-Ryoga será un punto crucial en todo esto, necesitas convencerlo de no decir nada sobre Naomi,

-Ya lo sé, lo único que puedo hacer es concretar un tiempo y tratar de respetarlo, hablare con él, espero que sepa entenderme y que no haya problemas.

-Creo que es mejor ir a dormir, mañana tenemos el tercer día de Exhibición y será extenuante.

-Si, en un momento voy ¿Tienes el itinerario?

-Si.-Se levantó, lo tomo de la mesa y se lo entrego a Akane.-Aquí esta.

-Gracias, tienes que ayudarme, para que vea a Ranma lo menos posible.

-Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras, sabes que será difícil, los días que él tenga libres.

-Lo sé, pero confió en que no me busque, con suerte se sentirá tan herido como yo con lo que le dije, espero haberle roto tanto el corazón, que no le queden ganas de buscarme-Suspiro hondamente.

-Bien, entonces mañana trabajaremos normal, no habrá problema solo tendrás que saludarlos en la comida y listo, después podemos salir del hotel y no nos encontrara aquí, le daré órdenes a Nana para que no deje entrar a nadie.

-Me parece perfecto, eso haremos…saldré un momento, necesito un poco de aire, y la azotea del hotel se ha vuelto como mi lugar para meditar, me llevare a Naomi, la necesito cerca de mí.

-Claro, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy-Se acercó a Akane y la abrazo.-Tranquila Cariño, todo irá bien.

Akane tomo a la pequeña y salió del cuarto se dirigió a la azotea cuidando no ser vista por Ranma, eso de esconderse ya la estaba irritando, no tenía por qué esconder a su hija, pero de momento ella lo consideraba necesario. Una vez ahí se quedó contemplando el cielo oscuro pintado de pequeños destellos luminosos, suspiro profundamente y regreso su mirada a Naomi la pequeña le sonreía y ella se olvidaba de todo, ella era su mundo, no importaba cual fuera el problema o los obstáculos si al final del día, llegaba a casa y la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo, todo absolutamente todo valía la pena por ella, por disfrutar momentos como esos, escucharla balbucear palabras poco entendibles, a excepción de esa, que le llena de emoción cada vez que la menciona "Mamá".

-Te prometo mi amor, que un día iremos a Japón Para que conozcas a tu familia, te prometo que un día tu padre sabrá quién eres porque a pesar de nuestros problemas conocer a tu padre es un derecho tuyo, espero que tú no me odies por esto que estoy haciendo-Naomi la abrazaba ajena a lo que acontece dentro de la mente y el corazón de su madre.

Pasan de las 10 de la noche y el sueño comienza a vencer a la pequeña de ojos azules, Akane entiende que es hora de regresar, así que abraza más fuerte a su pequeña, le besa el pequeño cabello azul y la acurruca entre sus brazos, da vuelta por donde llego para regresa al interior del hotel, todo paso en calma, entro a su habitación y dejo a la niña en su cuna, después de darle un tierno beso en la frente, ella se dio un largo baño y después de una hora se recostó sobre su cama, lloro cerca de una hora hasta que de cansancio se entregó los brazos de Morfeo.

/-/-/

Ranma a estado deambulando por las vegas, ha pasado un buen rato desde que Akane le dejo en esa banca del parque, camino sin rumbo fijo, pensando en todo lo que ella le había dicho, todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados y lo que hizo durante ese lapso, se debatía entre hacer lo que ella le pedía o hacer lo que él quería y sentía que era correcto.

(Sé que quieres, que no estemos juntos, debe haber alguna razón aparte de ese imbécil de Dany, yo sé que hay algo mas Akane, de otro modo no veo la razón para estar separados, quizá sea la Universidad, pero yo no pretendo alejarte de aquí, seria pesado estar uno o quizá dos años más alejados, pero tendría la seguridad de tu amor y con eso soy capaz de soportarlo… ¿Por qué me niegas la oportunidad? ¿Será acaso por todo lo que dicen los medios de mí? ¡Maldita sea! No es que sea un mujeriego, más de la mitad de las mujeres que han dicho que me acosté con ellas no ha sido verdad, y aquella última vez que hablamos supongo que fue mala suerte, te había extrañado por meses, y en aquel bar me la encontré, un chica blanca con el cabello azul muy corto, ella me recordaba tanto a ti, pero no tenía tus ojos, ni esa sonrisa capaz de hacerme polvo, te necesitaba entonces, se me acerco y platicamos un largo rato, estaba en una especie de trance pues, sabía que no eras tú, ella no hablaba como tú, ni se comportaba como tú, aun así convencí a mi cerebro de que lo eras…Te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que te des cuenta que nos pertenecemos, y así pase años tu y yo estaremos juntos.)

Regreso al hotel, cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando subió a su dormitorio vio a Akane dirigirse hacia su habitación cargando a la pequeña Naomi.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!?- se tapó la boca para que no lo escucharan y la siguió.

Vio cómo se dirigía al pasillo donde entraría a su habitación, observo a la pequeña con un chupón rosa en la boca y el cabello azul, plácidamente dormida sobre el pecho de Akane. Ella trataba de abrir la puerta pero hizo un movimiento y la pequeña despertó, Ranma se acercó un poco más ocultándose en un maceta que estaba cerca de Akane, la niña por un momento quiso llorar pero rápidamente la arrullo para que se durmiera y cuando Ranma estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, fue cuando la niña dijo "Mamá" mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ya mi amor, duerme- le dijo dulcemente abrió la puerta y se adentró en su habitación.

Se quedó Estático completamente, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información, sentía como si tuviera pies de plomo tan pesados que le impedían moverse. Sacudió la cabeza cavilo por un momento y el desorden de nuevo se instaló en su corazón.

(¡Ahora comprendo todo, ella tiene un hijo¡ ¡Oh por Kami! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por eso no podemos estar juntos? Es una tontería, bueno no, un hijo no es una tontería, pero para estar juntos, yo…pues…no tendría problema… lo querría como mío por el solo hecho de ser tuyo... Pero si ella esta con el padre…ósea que: ¿Dany es el padre de su hijo? no no no ¡NO!, esto cambia por completo las cosas, yo no podría destruir una familia, entonces tendremos que hacerlo a tu manera Akane, solo que no esperes que me aleje tan fácil de ti, aun te amo y esto no es tan fácil dejarlo de lado sobre todo ahora que te encontré)

Cabizbajo entro a su dormitorio, tenía que concentrarse en la exhibición de mañana, haría una hora de katas, golpes y elasticidad nada difícil, y preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro que tendría con Ryoga en su último día en las Vegas.

Al igual que Akane tomo un largo baño donde el llanto, se confundían con el agua del jacuzzi donde estaba sumergido, trataba de suprimirlo, pero quería que con las lágrimas se fuera tanto dolor e incertidumbre, tenía la cabeza hecha un lió, se sentía atrapado en medio de un laberinto tratando de encontrar la salida. Saber que su Akane ya tenía una vida hecha, que él había regresado muy tarde, y que pudo evitarlo, que nunca la busco, que alguien más está ahora con ella, que le está dando todo lo que él le quiso dar, que el amor, las caricias de Akane ahora de son del tal Dany, y ahora hasta un hijo que en algún momento él también pudo idealizar solo con ella, todo se le vino abajo. ¿Esto son consecuencias de no actuar a tiempo? Salió del baño hacia su dormitorio completamente a oscuras se dejó caer en su cama adolorido mentalmente, se encogió tomando sus rodillas y trato de dormir algo completamente imposible por esa noche.

/-/-/

Han pasado los días y solo queda un día para que termine el evento, Ranma y Akane has estado distanciados, ninguno se ha buscado, ambos tratando de poner en orden sus vidas, pues el encuentro que tuvieron ha aclarado ciertos puntos que quedaron pendientes 2 años atrás, dejando otros pendientes en el aire, ciertamente lo más fuerte y agudo llego para el artista marcial, pues enterarse que Akane tiene un hijo que él cree es de Dany ha sido la estocada final para su ya de por si fatigado corazón, ha decidido no insistir en que regrese con él, mantendría su distancia, ella tenía una familia y por su honor que eso lo respetaría, pero por nada del mundo se apartaría de ella, gracias a Lyla tenía su teléfono celular y lo empezaría a Aprovechar apenas pisara Japón, por su parte Akane sigue pensando que lo mejor es seguir como hasta hace 6 días antes de llegar a las Vegas, antes de encontrarse a Ranma, a pesar de que ahora siente su corazón más tranquilo, pues le dijo que la amaba y para ella esa, un sentimiento indescriptible, bálsamo para su corazón, las palabras que siempre soñó que le diría, por otro lado se auto proclamaba tonta, sabía que al apartarlo así algún día se enamoraría de alguien más y eso solo le dejaba malestar, ya lo sabía perdido, entonces todo sería cuestión de acostumbrarse a estar nuevamente sin él ¿No?

Ultimo día de Exhibición.

-¿Estas segura Akane?-Dijo Lyla que estaba en la entrada de la sala esperando a que entraran a escena Ranma y Ryoga para la exhibición final.

-Completamente, es el último evento y sabes que esto es mi pasión, sino fuera por Matt y su maestro yo hace tiempo que hubiera dejado las Artes marciales, compláceme ¿Si?-Decía sonriendo la Peli azul.

-Entonces vamos, pero no me mientas, sé que estás loca por ver a Saotome.

-Por supuesto que no, estos días me han servido para tranquilizarme y ver las cosas con más pasividad, ya todo está dicho, mañana volveremos a casa juntas.

-Si, como digas…-Ente cerro los ojos escrutando los de su amiga, encontrando ansiedad y tristeza.

La dos se sentaron en las sillas correspondientes, el cuarto engalanado cual teatro con paredes completamente aterciopeladas, y alfombrado color rojo escarlata, allí estaban ellas esperando ansiosas la pelea, Akane estaba expectante, sabia del potencial de cada uno, recordó la época en el instituto en donde Ryoga siempre llegaba a atacar a Ranma y si en ese entonces las peleas eran fuertes, aguerridas, trataba de pensar que la que vería a continuación, seria Épica.

-¿Quién crees que gane?

-Pues tú sabes que los dos son muy buenos pero Ranma es el campeón, le tengo mucho aprecio a Ryoga…Tu bien sabes de qué lado estoy.-Dijo una Akane confundida.

-Lo sé, y para llevarte la contra, yo apostare por Ryoga, él es muy, muy sexy ¿Crees que su novia sea bonita? ¿Y qué tal si lo invito a salir?

-No lo sé, solo debes de tener en cuenta que no es fácil por la distancia, además yo pensé que estabas saliendo con Ryu.

-Sí, salimos un par de veces esta semana hasta que el muy imbécil quiso llevarme a la cama, pues que piensa ¿Que soy igual a todas las chicas con las que trata? ¡Es un imbécil! Aunque no te niego que me gusta y mucho,-Se sonrojo y agacho un poco la mirada.-Pensé que los japoneses eran diferentes, al parecer me equivoque. –Estaba, pensativa recordando lo que paso con Ryu.

-(¡Ese Ryu!, ¡Yo le advertí que no se le ocurriera hacerte alguna Estupidez!) Ryoga es una persona muy tierna y atenta quizá deberías de charlar con él, claro si no te importa que se convierta en cerdo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Pareciera que no me conoces! Por supuesto que no, al contrario ¿Quién puede presumir de tener a un tierno guapo, fuerte artista marcial y cerdito como novio?

-Supongo que solo tú-Sonrió-

-Mentira Akane no podría salir con Ryoga la distancia me mataría además, acabo de recordar lo que ayer escuche, que tenía a alguien esperando por el en Nerima, oí una conversación sin intención de hacerlo, estaba diciendo cosas bastante intensas.

-¿En serio?-Akane no cabía de la impresión pues él no le había dicho nada acerca de tener una novia.

-Pues le decía que la extrañaba y que tenía ganas de…y lamer su… tu sabes -Dijo Lyla algo apenada-Creo que Ryoga es bastante apasionado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre vi a Ryoga como alguien muy tierno, no me lo imagino así…aunque supongo que es normal… y tú por que estabas escuchando ese tipo de conversaciones intimas, por cierto en cuanto termine la pelea lo iré a buscar para hablar sobre nuestro asunto pendiente.

-Fue sin intención, él estaba oculto tras unas tarimas y yo estaba buscando a uno de los cocineros.-Dijo algo apenada.

El maestro de ceremonias, interrumpió la plática para dar inicio al combate de exhibición de artes marciales haciendo la presentación correspondiente.

Ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente, hicieron una reverencia y cada uno se colocó en su respectiva posición para comenzar:

Aunque el combate era casi ensayado para ellos siempre era divertido enfrentarse, se había vuelto una costumbre el pelear , cada uno realizaba movimientos precisos, acrobáticos que dejaba a la mayoría con la boca abierta, con movimientos que podían fácilmente desafiar la ley de la gravedad, giros exactos mezclados con katas y técnicas que para una persona fuera del mundo de las artes marciales sería casi imposible realizar, y un sin fin de golpes, sin duda ellos eran de los mejores, después de una lucha muy reñida se declaró un empate, la gente quedo fascinada después de semejante exhibición.

Akane veía cada movimiento y no podía negar lo mucho que han mejorado era bastante meticulosa ante cada golpe que se daban, de momento su mirada se perdía buscando esos ojos azules, pues era de los ultimo momentos en que podría disfrutarlos, al siguiente día en la mañana lo vería partir a Japón y no sabía si lo volvería a ver, cuando termino la exhibición Akane se retiró rápidamente para no ser vista por el artista marcial.

El día paso si ningún contratiempo, Ranma, Ryu y Ryoga salieron para distraer al pobre de Ranma que ni en sus peores momentos lo habían visto tan abatido, aunque él no les había dicho lo sucedido con Akane ellos lo suponían que no hubo reconciliación pues no los volvieron a ver juntos. Y aun con su mayor esfuerzo no lograron que el artista marcial cambiara un poco su estado de ánimo, después de un par de copas algo mareados pero nada de que preocuparse, regresaron al hotel.

Ese mismo día por la noche.

Akane encontró a Ryoga perdido como de costumbre buscando su habitación, había dormido un largo rato y ya casi no tenía el efecto del alcohol, estaba buscado el baño y pronto se vio deambulando por los pasillos del hotel, pues si, su sentido de orientación es malo con unas copas encima era peor, ella llevaba horas buscándolo hasta que por fin en un golpe de suerte este apareció.

-¡Ryoga!-Espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo.-Le grito algo ansiosa.

-¿Akane?-Se giró para encontrarse con ella, espero a que se acercara.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es decir si… he estado pensando necesito pedirte que por favor no le digas nada a Ranma sobre Naomi, te prometo que lo haré yo, pero necesito saber que de verdad puede ser un ejemplo para ella, que puedo llevarla a Nerima sin que corra peligro.

-Akane, entiendo tu preocupación y créeme Ranma es un buen hombre, sé que ambos se hicieron daño y que cada uno ha hecho su vida de la mejor manera que pudo, pero me consta que siempre ha estado pendiente de tu familia esperando a que un día regreses, y no para obligarte a cumplir con el compromiso que tu rompiste, quiere estar contigo porque así lo deseas, Ranma me contó acerca de su reunión pasada, yo no debería decirte esto pero ¿Sabes cómo se llamaran los gimnasios que va a abrir?-Después de un gesto negativo por parte de ella continuo- Gimnasios "Tendo-Saotome".

-¿¡Pe..pero por qué!?-Pregunto apenada bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Akane acaso no está claro? Él me ha dicho que todo lo que ahora está haciendo, y todo por lo que se esfuerza es por y para ti, porque nunca ha perdido la esperanza de estar contigo.

-Ryoga yo…yo, él me dijo que hace tiempo me odiaba.

-Si claro, te odia igual que odia la comida- Ante el comentario no pudieron más que sonreír-Después de que dejaste Nerima los primeros meses estuvo furioso, entrenaba día y noche para terminar agotado viajaba todos los fines de semana a casa para no pensar en ti, después vinieron los meses en los que la depresión lo absorbió, creo que fue el periodo más difícil, primero porque estaba solo en la universidad, tenía pocos amigos, Ryu fue quien estuvo con él, entonces vino todo lo de las apuestas en las peleas, fiestas, el alcohol, y si me preguntas creo que fue ahí cuando te odio, o no…es difícil de explicar, también comenzó a salir con varias chicas, ¡Ah! ¡Todas tenían algo en común!,¿No adivinas? – Dijo con media sonrisa enarcando una ceja-Tenían rasgos parecidos a los tuyos, los ojos, o el cabello corto, o cabello azul, en fin yo conocí a una que si no mal recuerdo, fue la última con quien Ranma salió, me impresione con el parecido a ti, definitivamente tenia tu altura, tu complexión, tu cabello a excepción de tus ojos y unas cuantas pecas que tú no tienes, así que yo creo que no quería olvidarte, o de plano se obsesiono contigo, después de tu llamada el empezó a establecerse dejo de lado a las juergas y se dedicó a los torneos y a la universidad.

-Ryoga…me impresiona todo lo que me acabas de decir, no pensé que el pudiera hacer todo lo que me estás diciendo, no entiendo por qué no me dijo nada.

-Akane, yo no soy la persona adecuada para decirte todo esto, pero parece que ninguno de ustedes tercos va a dar el primero paso, al parecer tú te has desconectado de todos, sé que ahora este País es su hogar, aquí has conocido gente que te ha ayudado, pero allá dejaste gente que aun te quiere, y no hablo solo de Ranma, los Saotome y de tu familia, sino tus amigos, conocidos de quienes no te despediste,y a quienes que Ranma tuvo que enfrentar pues al enterarse de que tú te habías ido lo culparon de todo ¿Sabes? Se hizo todo un alboroto solo porque te fuiste a estudiar a otro País, es gracioso ¿No crees?

-Ni lo intentes Ryoga, no quieras hacerme sentir culpable de todo lo malo que le paso a Ranma, si hubiera querido algo conmigo, tuvo mucho tiempo para decirlo y no esperar hasta hace unos días para decirme que me ama.

-Discúlpame Akane, pero creo que eres demasiado necia, pues si quizá tuvo que armarse de valor y esperar todo este tiempo para decir las palabras que tu querías oír, pero siempre lo demostró aunque no directamente, estaba ahí para ti cuando estabas en peligro ¡Se enfrentó a un dragón de 8 cabezas solo por ti! En Jusendo el lucho por salvarte de Saffron, y un sinfín de personajes que te pusieron en peligro, y si eso no te deja nada claro, no sé qué es lo que necesitas, para darte cuenta- Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño hablando con sarcasmo- ¡Pero vamos! Ahora ya son "Maduros" ya saben lo que hacen, son lo suficientemente capaces para seguir adelante, aunque a mi parecer siguen actuando como si aún tuvieran 17 años.

-…-

-Akane, creo que ya he dicho cosas de más, sé que nada de lo que diga hará cambiar tu opinión por ahora pero está bien, tu ganas no le diré nada a Ranma cerca de su Hija, has lo que tu creas mejor a final de cuentas cada uno decide sobre su propia vida ¿No es así?

-Gracias Ryoga- Dijo de manera casi robótica, rebobinando toda la información que le acababan de decir.

-Perdóname Akane, pero tenía que decirlo, deberías saber que el miedo hace que no seamos capaces de avanzar aunque parezca que lo hacemos, y que hay que arriesgarse para encontrar eso que todos anhelamos y llamamos felicidad, te lo digo por experiencia propia.-La tomo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo- Buenas noches Akane.

-Buenas noches Ryoga-Se separó de él y se fueron en caminos opuestos.

A la mañana siguiente estaban en la recepción con las maletas listas Akane y Lyla se encontraban ahí, era uno de esos momentos en que ellos quisieran perpetuar ambos mirándose a los ojos con amor, añoranza, con melancolía, tristeza. El primero en acercarse para despedirse fue Ryoga.

-Akane, espero verte pronto en casa.

-Quizá Ryoga, si me lo hubieras preguntado hace 2 semanas te hubiera contestado un rotundo no, pero después de estos días no lo descarto.

-¡Eso me alegra! ¡Todos van a estar felices!

-No todos Ryoga- Volteo para ver a Ranma quien no le quitaba la mirada seria de encima.

-¡Oh! Yo estoy seguro que todos, como sea, cuídate Akane y cuida a Naomi.

-Ryoga, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte.-Sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Saluda a mi familia dile a mi padre que lo quiero.-Ryoga solo asintió y se metió al auto que aguardaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Lyla y Ryu comprendieron que necesitaban dejarlos a solas así que lo tomo del brazo y se separaron de ellos, tímidamente se acercaron Akane levanto la mirada fingidamente decidida, sin miedo, les llego el momento un nuevo adiós esta vez más doloroso sin embargo voluntario, Akane y Ranma frente a frente, el con una mirada triste pero decidida.

-Esto…entonces espero que te valla bien Akane.-Dijo sin expresión alguna.

-También espero que te vaya bien y que sigas siendo el mejor entre los mejores-dijo en broma.

-Eso siempre será así, al menos hasta que envejezca, pero aun entonces, ya habré dejado huella y seré recordado como el mejor artista marcial de la historia.-Inflo el pecho orgulloso-

-Tú y tu gran boca-Akane rodó los ojos ante el comentario del chico.

-No tengo la culpa, mi boca siempre es más rápida que mi cerebro-Ambos carcajearon y después hubo segundos de silencio.

-Ya, en serio Ranma, te deseo lo mejor, quiero que seas feliz.

-No puedes, no puedes desearme lo mejor y que sea feliz cuando todo eso se queda aquí dándome la espalda y dejándome contra la pared.

-Ranma, yo…-Ranma tapo los labios de Akane con su dedo.

-Shh…No, no lo digas otra vez, al menos prométeme que seremos amigos y que esta vez permaneceremos en contacto.

-No…No sé si sea buena idea…

-Vamos Akane, ya me dejaste claro que no quieres nada conmigo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, llevaremos una relación de amigos únicamente.-le sonreía sinceramente-

-E..Está bien Ranma seremos amigos.-Le extendiéndola mano para cerrar el trato.

Ranma la tomo y la jalo hacia él, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. Se separó de ella, levanto su barbilla y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, con una suave vos le dijo-Gracias Akane, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Nos vemos pronto…Amiga-beso su mano y se separó de ella.

-A…Adiós Ranma, que tengan buen viaje-Le sonrió por última vez, retiro su mano y se alejó de él.

Tomo sus maletas y también entro al auto, este arranco y los vio alejarse, ella suspiro profundamente una vez que los perdió de vista, dejando ir con ellos toda la tensión que tenía, aunque se quedaba con la última platica de Ryoga.

("Arriesgarse para encontrar eso que todos anhelamos y llamamos Felicidad").

.

.

**N/A: **Un Ranma bastante distraído ¿ha? pues si, he recibido diferente reviews y PM donde me cuentan su punto de vista, sobre si Akane debe o no decirle a Ranma acerca de la pequeña Naomi, por que Akane es lo suficenente madre y no le hace falta Ranma, o que Akane es muy egoísta por ocultar esa información,¿Ustedes que opinan? respeto cada punto de vista de ustedes chicos y chicas y me llena de satisfacción que se tomen el tiempo para darme su opinión la cual agradezco infinitamente, y créanme que no lo hecho en saco roto, tratare de que ustedes queden conformes con los resultados.

Creo que he contestado sus reviews personalmente Akane Redfox, nancyricoleon, zabitamt1975.

**gss: **No por favor no odies a Akane, es que creo que se pasa tanto de madurez que termina actuando como una niñ esta haciendo sufrir a Ranma pero solo un poquito. Gracias por alentarme, yo aun no se si tengo talento, pero te puedo decir que pongo mucho empeño en lo que hago. recibe un gran saludos donde quiera que te encuentres :).

**monserrath: **Gracias por tan buenos deseos, igualmente para ti, que tengas un excelente año. Encantada de que te guste la historia, ojala que sigas enganchada con la historia como hasta ahora un gran gran saludo ;).

**kumyakane: ¡H**ola! querida que bien que te encanto, confieso que yo también hubiera caído redondita sobre todo con el ultimo beso que se dan, admitamoslo ese Saotome tiene encanto ¡ja! Pero Akane ¡Vaya! que me sorprende su fuerza de voluntad, veremos cuanto le dura... te mando mucha buena vibra y un gran saludo!.

Mención especia para **Soulandmind** por seguir mi historia ¡Gracias!

Chic s mil gracias por sus tan bonitas palabras, me siento en las nubes es todo un honor recibir todos sus comentarios y que tengan tan buenas expectativas respecto a mi.

Y sin mas que decir quedo de ustedes.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**


	11. Cap 11: Sin dejar el pasado atrás

Hola gente bonita de FanFic, heme aquí nuevamente con un nuevo y de los últimos capítulos de esta historia algo que sin duda me pone un poco sentimental, pero también me deja satisfecha a nivel emocional, todo gracias a ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Personajes de Ranma 12 que aquí se nombran no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Rumiko **

**Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Sin dejar el pasado atrás.<p>

"ALGUNOS SERES HUMANOS CAEN EN LA CATEGORÍA DE ESTÚPIDOS, CREYENDO QUE AVANZAN HACIA EL FUTURO, CUANDO SUS ACCIONES CONFIRMAN, QUE NO HA LOGRADO ESCAPAR DEL PASADO"

CAPITULO 11

Han pasado varios meses y aunque parezca que cada uno de nuestros protagonistas ha regresado a su vida "normal" ambos se han equivocado. Akane ha regresado a los Ángeles y ha retomado la universidad pues al estar becada no se puede dar el lujo de faltar, todos los días se cuestiona todas las decisiones precipitadas que a su escasa edad ha tomado, y es que ahora veía un poco más clara su situación, se había separado de Ranma sin razón concreta. Cuando recibió la propuesta de la beca en Los Ángeles vio una salida fácil a todos sus "Problemas", se decidió a aceptarla después de pensar que "no podía soportar su situación" y después de evaluar su vida, y a quienes la rodeaban. Cobarde, esa era la palabra que ella se decía pues a final de cuentas huir fue más fácil, olvidarse de todo y de todos, desconocía que al marcharse iba a herir a la persona más importante para ella, orillandolo a actuar de manera impulsiva, no maldice su suerte, se maldice a si misma porque hace meses tuvo la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de poder ser feliz y la dejo escapar, y para colmo hoy su relación con Dany está al borde del precipicio esperando el ultimo empujón para caer, pues lo ve muy poco y eso la ha mermado, desde que firmo con una famosa disquera el tiempo entre ambos prácticamente no existe, las giras y los viajes están a la orden del día, aunque eso realmente no le preocupa tanto, sino el no tener la oportunidad de terminar la relación con él, pues a pesar de todo cuando esta con ella la trata cual muñeca de porcelana, la procura en detalles que hacen que el valor de Akane para terminar con él se esfume.

Pero con todo y su maravillosa relación amistosa con Ranma, y el agonizante noviazgo con Daniel ella no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión de estudiar en EU gracias a ella hoy tiene a su preciado tesoro y ha tratado de mejorar como persona, ha aprendido a cocinar y la hermosa responsabilidad de ser madre algo por lo cual no sentía ningún arrepentimiento.

Ranma ha estado concentrado en la universidad, pues gracias a su fama el artista marcial ha sido beneficiado por el Rector y pronto terminara su carrera, uno de los privilegios de ser el mejor entre los mejores. Ha adquirido prestigio representando al Dojo Tendo junto con Ryoga y con la cadena de Gimnasios que Dirige Nabiki quien recién graduada se ha dedicado por completo a ello, le sirve de distractor pues la relación que tenía con Tatewaki termino después de que este no pudiera superar ese obsesivo amor por la chica del cabello de fuego y Akane Tendo. La oficina central de los gimnasios Tendo-Saotome, se encuentra en Nerima, por lo que cada fin de semana Ranma viaja para ponerse al día de la situación, aunque con Nabiki al frente no ha habido ningún problema.

Tal como lo prometió ha hecho creer que se ha mantenido al margen en la vida de Akane enviándole solo mensajes de Texto que cuando ella los contesta es como si la distancia no existiera, la sentía cerca y sabia gracias a Nabiki que la relación que tenía con Dany estaba gastada, y eso le agradaba enormemente, pues él no se atrevería a meterse con una mujer que tiene marido y un hijo.

Es sábado el día es soleado, despejado y en una oficina de paredes blancas y un ventanal con vidrio templado con películas espejo para dar privacidad, se observa a un personaje de unos 40 años alto cabello corto negro y duras facciones con un inmaculado traje negro adentrándose al lugar en el que hay un gran escritorio y sillas de caoba, donde se encuentra sentado el dueño de los gimnasios Tendo-Saotome.

-Buenas tardes señor Saotome-Dijo con voz grave llena de seriedad.

-Nakahara, un gusto volver a verlo-Respondió de la misma forma, el azabache enfundado en un casual pantalón negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata y con las mangas dobladas bajo el codo.-Por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias.-Le extendió la mano entregando un sobre.- aquí tiene la información, sé que tardo más de lo que acordamos pero por fin lo descubrimos.

Ranma abrió el sobre y descubrió varias fotos así como papeles y comprobantes de propiedades.

-Como podrá ver en las primeras 2 fotografías aparece el, con su esposa y su hija, en las otras aparece, saliendo de restaurantes y hoteles junto con sus amigos al parecer tiene una vida social muy activa, los comprobantes son los más recientes, de un anillo de Diamantes, que aún no entrega y de un collar de perlas que se le ha visto usar a la esposa, está la copia de un acta de matrimonio una de nacimiento y los demás papeles son desde hace 5 años hasta hace unos meses, cuando adquirió un lujoso departamento que ocupa su esposa e hija. El regresa a casa por periodos cortos, y la mayor parte del tiempo recorre el país, a excepción de días en los que se ve de manera secreta con una joven que creemos es su amante.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente satisfecho- Gracias Nakahara, pero ¿Qué hay de ella? Señalo una de las fotografías que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Nada relevante, tiene 22 años y alterna la universidad con el cuidado de su hija, cuando ella sale queda a cargo de una sirvienta que vive con ellos, y se ha comprobado que él es el padre biológico de la niña, la familia de ella vive en el extranjero y solo la ha visitado su hermana en varias ocasiones.

-Necesito localizarla lo antes posible, y también falta información en este asunto Nakahara.-dijo mientras revolvía los papeles buscando información que ahí no se encontraba.

-Así es señor Saotome esa investigación estará lista en un par de días, en cuanto a nuestro otro asunto, tengo que decirle que es ilegal hacer una prueba de paternidad sin el permiso de la madre, pero estamos indagando por otros medios para llegar al fondo de este asunto - Se levantó del asiento para retirarse.

-Ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted-Igualmente se levantó de su asiento de manera cortes para despedirlo.

-Seguiremos en contacto Saotome, que tenga un buen día.-Cerro la puerta

-Espero ansioso los resultados- dijo en un susurro, tomo su teléfono y presiono un par de números.- ¿Nabiki? Necesito que vengas un momento, gracias.

Ranma estaba pensativo con el ceño fruncido, viendo la información que le acababan de entregar con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, y los dedos entrelazados jugando con sus pulgares. Se oyó abrir la puerta y levanto la vista para observar entrar a Nabiki, tras ella cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

-Y bien cuñado ¿Qué tenemos?-Levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto.-Tomo los papeles y se los deslizo por el escritorio.

Nabiki los leyó y vio las fotografías los observo por algunos minutos y ante su cara de asombro, Ranma comenzó la plática.

-¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?-hablo cruzándose de brazos

-No puedo creerlo…jamás lo imagine, y menos de… ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

-Así es, les ha estado mintiendo, pero no puedo enfrentar esto de frente habría problemas, por meternos en su vida privada.-la curiosidad que ranma tenia desde hacia tiempo le hizo cambiar dramáticamente el tema.-Nabiki necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad-Espeto sin tapujos con mirada seria.

-Depende de que se trate, tú me conoces y sabes que te podría costar algunos miles de Yenes.-Le guiño un ojo tratando de hacer menos denso el ambiente tras la pregunta del ojiazul.

-Es la primera vez desde que vi a Akane que hablare de esto, necesito que me digas si tú estabas enterada de que ella tiene un hijo.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta cuñadito, estaría valuada por arriba de esos miles de Yenes que te comente, pero somos o seremos o fuimos familia así que sí, si lo sabía, y no es hijo, es hija.-Nabiki con un semblante frío pues tenía que ser cuidadosa, Akane no le perdonaría que le revelara a Ranma su paternidad, además era un asunto que a ella no le tocaba resolver, pero que sin duda no le mentiría a Ranma, solo le diría lo estrictamente necesario sin llegar a meterse en problemas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?-Pego un manotazo en la mesa completamente furioso.

-Quizá porque nadie lo sabe, solo Kasumi y yo, Ranma el que Akane tenga una hija, ¿Cambia lo que tu sientes por ella?

-¿Qué? ¡No por supuesto que no, nunca cambiara! es solo que tengo coraje conmigo mismo, me frustra el hecho de que ya no puedo hacer mucho porque tengo que respetarla a ella, y al padre de su hija, los celos se han vuelto un nuevo rival ha vencer,nunca pensé que el tiempo alejados fuera suficientes para destrozarme así la vida, siempre pensé que cuando terminara la universidad volvería a casa, me golpearía hasta cansarse por lo que le hice pasar, nos perdonaríamos y viviríamos felices por siempre.

-Ranma, el felices por siempre no existe, pero no pierdas la esperanza aún puedas aspirar a un "hasta que la muerte los separe"-Nabiki con media sonrisa.-Akane nos pidió que guardáramos el secreto-Respondió sin inmutarse por el enojo de Ranma.-Y te pido Ranma que hagas lo mismo nadie debe de enterarse que Akane tiene una hija hasta que ella decida decírselo a los demás, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?-Pregunto intrigada.

-Una noche en el Hotel en Las Vegas, la vi entrar a su cuarto con la niña en brazos, y era obvio, la pequeña tiene su mismo color de cabello se despertó y le dijo "Mamá" cuando escuche eso, pensaba enfrentarla y que me dijera la verdad, pero pensé que era más que evidente que había alguien más entonces entendí por qué me quería lejos de su vida, ella ahora tiene un familia y yo no puedo entrometerme, por eso es que solo somos amigos.-Pego otro manotazo al escritorio.- ¡Maldita sea solo amigos, y no se cuanto tiempo podré soportar!

-Ranma, vaya que eres lento, quizá haya otra razón ¿No crees?

-Pues quizá se avergüence del padre de su hija, y es que ese tal Dany a mí nunca me dio buena espina.

Nabiki soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Ranma.-Si tienes toda la razón quizá de avergüence del padre de la niña (¡Pero que lento eres Ranma, crees que Dany es el padre!)Ranma tengo tu palabra de que no puedes mencionar nada acerca de la hija de Akane hasta que ella lo decida ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien así será, pero ese imbécil me las va a pagar, como se atrevió teniendo una familia-trono sus nudillos lleno de ira.

-Esto que estás haciendo es un buen inicio para hacerlo pagar aunque no sé cómo se lo tome Akane, no merece vivir engañada.

-Pero mi conciencia me dice que está mal, le voy a quitar el padre a una niña que no tiene culpa.

-No te sientas culpable, él se lo ha buscado, además tu puedes ser el sustituto de padre ¿No te gustaría?-Nabiki divertida no dejaba de observar la expresión de Ranma.

-¿Eh? Yo… bueno todo depende de Akane, ha pero de resultar cierto todo lo que nos dijo Nakahara, el tal Dany desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.-Nuevamente el enojo se dejó ver en Ranma.

-Ranma cálmate, regresemos a la investigación creo que tengo un plan, pero tenemos que localizarla primero-dijo de manera pensativa.

-En unos días me traerán esa información, probablemente estés pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Entonces dime ¿Que estás pensando?

-Veras…

* * *

><p>En Los Ángeles, sábado por la tarde. Akane se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto el cual le había encargado de manera especial el señor Torres, la dejaría a cargo de la planificación de un pequeño evento que se llevaría en esa ciudad con la condición de no descuidar sus estudios, y por supuesto la paga sería muy buena .<p>

-Akane, no deberías de estresarte tanto puedes enfermarte.-Dijo Lyla quien le ayuda con el cuidado de la pequeña Naomi quien se ha convertido en todo un huracán dejando todo tipo de desastre a su paso.

-No, descuida estoy por terminar esto, un poco más y habré terminado solo son un par de detalles con la seguridad y al parecer todo saldrá muy bien.-Decía mientras trazaba algunas líneas en una libreta y tecleaba sin cesar la pc que estaba instalada de manera improvisada en la mesa de su comedor.

-Me alegro por ti, creo que deberías considerar trabajar permanentemente en Torres Co. Estoy segura que a papá le encantara.

-Me encantaría Lyla pero por ahora me conformo con estos proyectos pequeños solo mientras termino la universidad me falta poco, no quiero echarlo a perder.-No volteo la mirada a su amiga pues estaba concentrada en el monitor de su computadora portátil.

-Está bien, en eso tienes razón, pondré la televisión en ese canal que tanto te gusta, a ver si hago que te distraigas un poco.

-¿A mí? ¿Cuál canal? Si yo casi no veo televisión-Paro en seco sus manos volteando a ver a su amiga que se encontraba en el sofá.

-Ha pues ese de deportes donde a veces pasan noticias de un tal Ranma, ¿No te suena?-hablo burlonamente volteando la mirada de su amiga y soltó una carcajada.-Akane pero ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¡Lyla! ¡Bien lo has conseguido! Ya no estoy concentrada y para que lo sepas no es necesario que pongas ese canal.-Dijo y después murmuro.-Cuando… puedo buscarlo en Internet.-Sonrió y se sentó en el sofá junto a su hija.

En el canal pasaron noticias diferentes deportes pero ninguna sobre Ranma, algunos torneos pequeños en lo que él no había participado, a su lado en una mesa tenía varias revistas que había comprado ahí si había información acerca de Ranma y de la cadena de gimnasios salía al lado de Nabiki, con el ya no aparecía Ukyo así que sonrió pensando que quizá había terminado el compromiso con ella.

-Naomi, mira pequeña ¡Este es tu papá!-Dijo Lyla señalando una fotografía de una de las revistas de Akane, ella volteo la mirada hacia ellas y sonrió, al ver como Naomi observaba atenta la imagen en la revista, levanto la mirada a su madre y esta le hizo una señal de aprobación diciendo:

-Sí, princesa es tu papá...bueno creo que regresare a trabajar.-Pesadamente se levantó el sofá.-Además también tengo tarea por hacer.

-¿No te ha llamado?-Pregunto Lyla sin dejar e observar a la niña que estaba atenta a la imagen de Ranma.

-Últimamente no, pero nos mandamos mensajes, amistosos únicamente.-respondió tristemente.

-¡Claro…Si yo no he dicho otra cosa!-Dijo divertida.- ¿Y Dany?

-Igual, ya sabes siempre me llama cada 2 días, solo hemos salido un par de veces este mes, ya sabes que el trabajo y las giras lo tienen agotado.

-¿Y por qué demonios no has terminado con él?

-(Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto)Porque no me ha dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, cada vez que viene es atento, cordial, detallista.-Akane estaba un poco enfadada.-¡Agh! ¡Me siento como una tonta!

-¿Pero que otro motivo necesitas? solo tienes que decirle.-Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con exagerados ademanes.- "Dany, no puedo seguir contigo porque amo a otro, al padre de mi hija pero soy tan tonta, que le he dejado marchar por no hacerte sufrir aunque este de por medio mi felicidad"

Akane la miraba enojada.- ¿Sabes qué? -Apretó los puños y regreso su vista al monitor.- ¡Últimamente estas muy insoportable!

-¡Pero si solo digo la verdad!-Sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Mejor déjame concentrar, antes de que saque aquel viejo mazo y!…-Decía con una vena saltando de su sien.

-Mira Naomi.-Lyla señalaba a Akane para que la niña la mirara.-A la infantil de tu madre, pobrecilla cree que me puede amenazar con eso, si la viera tu padre ¿Qué crees que diría? ¡Oh! Espera quizá sea igual que tu madre, y entonces empezaría algo así como: "Idiota", "Marimacho", "Afeminado" "Pecho plano" ,"Pervertido"… pobre de ti peque, que padres te han tocado-Termino soltando una carcajada al igual que Naomi repitiendo una de las palabras de Lyla, "Marimacho" al ver la cara molesta de Akane. Lyla carcajeo más fuerte pero pronto se relajó y miro enojada a Naomi-Vale ya, dejemos de decir esas palabras tan feas Naomi, la niña comprendió levanto los hombros restándole importancia y regreso a sus juguetes.

-Vez, deberías de cuidar tus palabras, será mejor que me dejes en paz, voy a terminar esto y después prepare algo de cenar para esta maravillosa amiga y mi preciosa hija.-Decía con la quijada apretada, una sonrisa fingida y muy molesta.

-¡Excelente! Ya escuchaste Naomi, le ganamos a mamá, y además ¡Nos va a preparar la cena!-Le decía a la pequeña haciendo gestos graciosos, ante los cuales la niña respondía imitando a Lyla.

* * *

><p>Días después en Nerima el artista marcial había pasado una semana completamente agotadora entre la universidad, entrenamientos, y su nuevo cargo como dueño de los gimnasios lo único que quería era llegara a su destino, dejo su auto un Mazda color negro, nada ostentoso, el cual había adquirido con sus primeras ganancias, aparcado afuera de la casa de los Tendo, ese iría a visitarlos, antes de ir a casa de su madre, era Viernes y había decidido faltar ese día a clases y desde muy temprano dejó el campus de la universidad para regresar a Nerima lo antes posible, pues necesitaba saber el resto de la información para llevar a cabo su plan, así que aprovecharía al máximo el fin de semana para poner en orden todos sus pendientes.<p>

El joven entro, saludando en voz alta como se acostumbra Nabiki, Kasumi y Soun Tendo estaban compartiendo el desayuno, por lo que Kasumi amablemente le ofreció sentarse con ellos, cosa que no desaprovecho Ranma.

-¡Ranma, hijo! ¿Cómo has estado? –Hablo el patriarca de los Tendo emocionado al ver a quien sigue considerando como un hijo.

-Bien señor Tendo, he venido para ver con Nabiki, el estado de los Gimnasios.

-Hijo, siempre tan responsable, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por la familia, a pesar de ya no tener ninguna obligación con nosotros, ¿Cómo estará mi pequeña? llevo años sin verla, que cuantas le voy a entregar a su madre-Decía mientras cubría sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo derramando un mar de lágrimas .

-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario nos dieron techo y comida cuando nosotros lo necesitamos. Y Akane estará bien. -Decía mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro al Sr. Tendo y sonreía amablemente, para regresar a tomar su tazón y pedir a Kasumi otra porción.

-¡Papá ya deja de llorar!-Nabiki rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Si papá, Nabiki tiene razón, además Akane está bien tú mismo la has visto.

-Si Kasumi, pero verla a través de un aparato no es lo mismo que poder abrazarla y llorar a gusto.

-Entiendo papá, a mí también me hace falta, Akane era la alegría de esta casa, pero quizá pronto regrese, no falta mucho para que termine la universidad, no te desanimes- Kasumi brindaba una sonrisa conciliadora a su padre.-¿No es así Ranma?

-¿Eh?...Bueno…yo no sé qué planes tenga-Bajo la mirada tocándose la nuca y diciendo casi en un susurro casi inaudible.-Yo sería feliz de que ella regresara, pero sin marido.-Frunció un poco el ceño.

-Tienes que traerla de regreso Ranma, hazlo por este viejo-Volvió a llorar amargamente.

-Yo…yo…Hare lo que ella quiera.

-Perdona a mi padre Ranma ya sabes cómo se pone cuando recuerda a Akane, es muy sensible.-Kasumi trataba de calmar a su padre.-Anda papá mejor llama al Tio Genma para que venga a jugar Shogi.

-Es verdad Hija pero hoy me toca ir a casa de los Saotome.- Alegremente salió del lugar para dirigirse a casa de Genma y Nodoka.

-¿Nabiki, tienes los documentos?-Pregunto Ranma impaciente.

-Sí, Nakahara me los entrego, no los he abierto.-En ese momento sonó su móvil, reviso el nombre y se extrañó del número que le llamaban.- Espera un momento debo atender esta llamada.-Dijo mientras rápidamente salía hacia su habitación.

Ranma quien se encontraba solo aprovecho el momento en el que Kasumi se había retirado a lavar los platos, y que Nabiki salió para traer los documentos, y después de no dejar de pensar en la plática con el Sr. Tendo no pudo desistir de sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago y la sensación de ansiedad lo estaba asediando entonces saco su móvil vio la hora sonrió y rápidamente tecleo unas palabras introdujo el destinatario y lo envió esperando ansioso la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Akane estaba en el ascensor hacia su departamento con 2 grandes bolsas de comida que había preparado en sus clases de cocina, en casa la esperaban, Lyla y su pequeña hija a quien la Madre de su amiga hace favor de cuidar mientras alguna de ellas llega al departamento. Llego a su piso y salió del elevador para caminar por el pasillo de color blanco llego a la puerta toco el timbre sin soltar las bolsas, poco después la puerta se abrió para ser recibida por la pequeña que se aferraba de su pierna gritando alegremente un "Mami, llegaste" con la voz más dulce y tierna que una niña puede hacer.<p>

-¡Si, he llegado!¿ Cómo te portaste, princesa?-Akane miraba divertida a su hija quien no la soltaba

-¡Bien, La abuela dice que me llevara a viajar, y el tío Matt me enseñara unas Katas!

-Pues solo si te portas bien, puede ser que tengas permiso, y tendré que hablar con tu tío Matt sobre esas Katas- Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-La niña contenta se fue dando saltitos de felicidad a su habitación.

-¿Y que es todo eso?-Pregunto Lyla mientras corría para ayudar a Akane con las bolsas.

-Traje algunos ingredientes, hoy tengo ganas de experimentar un poco con el postre.

-Entonces yo me encargare de la comida-Sonrió amable y se dirigieron la cocina.

Pocos minutos después sonó el móvil de Akane el cual traía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, el estómago le hormigueaba de solo pensar que podría ser Ranma el causante de que sonara su móvil, sin dudarlo soltó las bolsas para tómalo, sonrió al ver el emisor del mensaje.

-"AKANE, ¿QUE TAL TU FIN DE SEMANA?"

-"TODO BIEN, AUNQUE AQUÍ ES JUEVES AUN NO ES FIN DE SEMANA"

-"OH, SE ME OLVIDA ESO DEL HORARIO, ENTONCES ES UNA SUERTE QUE ME CONTESTARAS"

-"¡AQUELLA VEZ ERAN LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!"

-"¡JA!, LO RECUERDO, DESPUÉS DE 15 MENSAJES ME CONTESTASTE"

-"LO SIENTO, PERO ESTABA MUY DORMIDA, POR CIERTO AUN NO ME HAS DICHO COMO CONSEGUISTE ESTE NUMERO"

-"LOS SE, LA CULPA FUE MÍA, POR NO CONSULTAR LA HORA EN LOS ÁNGELES, Y BUENO DIGAMOS QUE DEBO UN PAR DE FAVORES POR CONSEGUIR EL NUMERO, PERO SUPONGAMOS QUE LLEGO DE IMPROVISO"

-"¿NO ME LO DIRÁS CIERTO? YA ME LAS ARREGLARE PARA QUE ME LO DIGAS, MEJOR YA DEJA EL ASUNTO, Y DIME ¿COMO ESTAS?, ¿COMO ESTÁN TODOS?"

-"TODOS BIEN, NABIKI Y KASUMI TE ENVÍAN SALUDOS ¿A TI COMO TE VA, COMO SALIÓ TU EVENTO?"

-"LA UNIVERSIDAD CANSADA PERO TODO BIEN, EL EVENTO FUE PERFECTO, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE"

-"SIEMPRE, AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME TUVIERAS MAS CONFIANZA"

-"YO, BUENO…SI TE TENGO CONFIANZA"

-"YO CREO QUE NO"

-"¿POR QUE DICES ESO?"

-"PUES, SI ME TUVIERAS CONFIANZA, SABRÍA TODO DE TI"

-"NO ES DESCONFIANZA, ADEMAS SABES CASI TODO DE MI...CREO QUE ES MIEDO"

-"¿MIEDO?...NO SE DE QUE PUEDAS TENER MIEDO, PERO AQUÍ ESTARÉ CUANDO ME NECESITES Y DEJES DE TENER MIEDO"

-"GRACIAS, RANMA"

-"PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS AMIGOS ¿NO?"

-"SI…AMIGO…YO…TENGO QUE DEJARTE SALÚDAME A TUS PADRES"

-"YO NO QUIERO QUE TE INCOMODES, SOLO ACEPTE TUS CONDICIONES, SOLO SEREMOS AMIGOS"

-"LO SE, NO ESTOY MOLESTA, TAMPOCO INCOMODA RANMA, AL CONTRARIO ME GUSTA RECIBIR TUS MENSAJES"

-"¿ENTONCES, DEBERÍA MANDÁRTELOS MAS SEGUIDO?"

-"ESO DEPENDE DE TI, SUPONGO QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMA CON ESO"

- "AKANE, ¿SIGUES CON DANY?"

-"¿POR QUE LA PREGUNTA? SABES QUE SI"

-"ES SOLO QUE NO ME DA BUENA ESPINA"

-"RANMA CREO QUE AHORA SI TENGO QUE DESPEDIRME, TENGO PENDIENTES QUE TERMINAR"

-"ESTA BIEN, SOLO CUÍDATE, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS"

-"ADIÓS, RANMA"

-"HASTA LUEGO AKANE…"

Akane triste hizo a un lado su teléfono, había dos cosas que le impedían estar con Ranma una era Dany y la otra más importante hoy era el hecho de haber guardado un secreto que ahora le hacía sentir culpable pues si bien ella sigue creyendo que es lo mejor, ahora viene Ranma a demostrarle cual equivocada estaba respecto a él, y se llamaba a si misma además de cobarde egoísta ahora por no poder ni saber cómo decírselo, pero también pensaba que ¿Se puede llamar egoísta a una persona que solo quiere el bienestar de otra en este caso su hija? tenía que empezar a pensar que pasaría cuando él se enterara de…no ni imaginarlo,se estremecía, le daba terror el solo hecho de ser merecedora del desprecio del artista marcial habiendo avanzado en su amistad, pero si así pasa, si él no quisiera saber nada de ella, lo entendería pero no se arrepentiría de nada, sería un dura batalla donde no habría vencedor, y donde el único premio para él es descubrir una verdad que más temprano que tarde sería revelada.

* * *

><p>Ranma guardo su teléfono celular y se sumió en sus pensamientos.<p>

(Por el momento tiene que ser así Akane no puedes sospechar nada y aunque me llegues a odiar por lo que voy a hacer, quizá separe a tu familia o quizá la una aún más pero estoy dispuesto correr el riesgo, ahora solo tengo que averiguar si Dany es el padre de tu hija, porque de no ser así mis dudas solo crecerán, pero entonces no tendría piedad en alejarlas de él, ¿Será acaso?…no jamas Akane no me ocultaría algo así ¿Cierto?, creo que tengo mucho por averiguar).

-Lo siento Cuñadito, pero Tatewaki, no deja de buscarme.-Fastidiada y molesta le tendió el sobre cerrado, que el recibió ansioso, pero prefirió esperar a que estuviera Kasumi para abrirlo.

-No me digas que no ha superado que yo soy la pelirroja.-Sonrió burlonamente.

-Yo espero que sí, pues tuvo que ir al psicólogo por meses, y me acaba de llamar para decirme que: -Dijo imitando la voz de Tatewaki.-"Tu, mi fría y avariciosa Diosa, Nabiki Tendo, has de perdonar mi distraído amor hacia otras féminas, y debes enterarte de que haré hasta lo imposible para que regreses al lecho que yo he mandado a construir para ambos, porque no habrá, perversa pelirroja o aviesa peliazul que me puedan hechizar nuevamente y alejarme de tu lado" ¿No te parece ridículo?

-¡Vaya Nabiki! debe de estar enamorado de ti para por fin olvidar a la Diosa del cabello de fuego y a su Diosa con alma de Tigresa.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que lo haré sufrir un poco más.- guiño un ojo y sonrió soltando un suspiro.

-Espera, ¿Qué ha sido eso?¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se le necesita?

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunto sonrojada.

-La fría y calculadora Nabiki Tendo, ¿Enamorada y suspirando por Tatewaki? ¡Debiste ver tu cara!-reía apretándose el estómago.

-Bueno, pero yo no soy la que sufre por un amor no correspondido.-Dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-contesto serio.

Kasumi regreso y se sentó junto a Nabiki y Ranma.

-Entonces díganme que es lo que vamos hacer-Kasumi interrumpió la pelea verbal.

Ranma abrió el sobre y descubrió que dentro se encontraba otro con las iniciales A.T. sabiendo el de que se trataba, no lo abrió pues las hermanas Tendo no estaban enteradas de lo que estaba tramando por su cuenta. Saco lo papales en donde se encontraba una dirección y 2 números telefónicos.

-Aquí esta lo que faltaba de información, necesito que me ayuden a planear como se lo vamos a decir.

-Lo primero será llamarla, y de ser necesario enviarle todos los papeles que nos dio Nakahara.-Esta vez Nabiki había cambiado el semblante frío.

Kasumi estaba impresionada por la información que ya conocían Ranma y Nabiki veía las fotografías y no podía creer que la persona a quien se supone debería de proteger le estuviera traicionando de esa manera tan vil y cruel además ellas pensaban que le conocían y la impresión que tenían era muy buena un joven simpático, con un futuro prometedor.

-¿Entonces cuñado quieres hacerme el honor?-Dijo Nabiki mientras le extendía su teléfono celular.

-Entenderás que no podemos marcar desde este número.

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, este número es de Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Fácil, recuerda que aquí también hay turistas.-Dijo Nabiki mirándose las uñas

-¡¿Lo robaste?!

-¡Por supuesto que NO! Se lo compre a un turista, me sorprende tu desconfianza.

-De ti podría esperar cualquier cosa…

-Mejor deja de decir tonterías y marca de una vez-decía impaciente Nabiki

Ranma tomo el móvil y nerviosamente marco uno de los números que se les había proporcionado las hermanas Tendo estaban expectantes a lo que estaba sucediendo ambas nerviosas cada una a su manera, Kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que Ranma hablara, y Nabiki con su una armadura en apariencia impenetrable, no mostraba expresión en su rostro pero sabía que mucho del futuro de su pequeña hermana, dependía del plan que tenían. Los segundos se hicieron eternos y nadie contesto.

-Tendremos que probar con el otro número.

-O tendremos que ir a la dirección.-hablo Kasumi.

Los tres se observaron y Ranma marco el segundo número.

Una voz femenina contesto en inglés, cosa que descoloco por un momento al artista marcial mientras su cerebro traducía lo que ella decía, para después de unos segundos contestar en su mismo idioma.

-¿Hola?

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Alice

-Sí, está usted hablando con Alice Smith, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Alice, lamento interrumpirla, pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que tratar con usted…

* * *

><p>Después de esa llamada pasaron 3 semanas y en Los Ángeles el calor del verano estaba más intenso que en años anteriores, Akane apenas había regresado de correr y llena de sudor entro en el departamento donde no había de que preocuparse pues contaban con un moderno sistema de aire acondicionado, era sábado y Akane junto Lyla y la pequeña Naomi estaban viendo por décima vez Finding Nemo pues era la película favorita de la niña de la casa y se emocionaba es como si la viera por primera vez, al terminar corría por el departamento repitiendo una y otra vez frases como "P. Sherman, calle Wallaby 42 Sidney" "¡Mami se hablar cetáceo! buuuuuua, buuaaa" mientras que a ambas les salía una gota de sudor viendo lo divertida que estaba Naomi.<p>

-Es un alivio que ya haya superado lo de querer chantajearnos con ojos de gato.-expreso Lyla divertida.

-Ni que lo digas, que bueno que quitaron al gato con botas de la programación, si lo veía una vez mas probablemente enloquecería.-se zarandeó al recordar las veces que su hija siendo de madrugada se levantaba para poner ese programa y ella tenia que hacer esfuerzo sobrehumano para volverla a dormir.

-¡No se de donde saca tanta energía esta niña, nunca se cansa!

-Es idéntica a su padre.-Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Akane que te parece si Naomi y yo vamos a ver al tío Matt para que siga practicando sus Katas?-Decía en voz alta para que la niña la escuchara.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos tía Lyla! ¡No practico desde Ayer!

-Está bien, ve a prepararte.-La niña corrió a su alcoba y Akane se acercó a Lyla.-Todo para ya no escuchar acerca de Nemo, Dory, y esa niña con frenos que me recuerda a cierta gimnasta loca- dijo esta vez agotada.

-Necesitas un tiempo a solas cariño ¿Por qué no le llamas a Dany y lo aprovechas?

-Dany no está, y bien sabes que cuando queremos tener un "acercamiento" con el, Ranma sale a escena en mis pensamientos, es gracioso porque en mi mente lo veo con el ceño fruncido, lo puños apretados y diciéndome frases que hacen que me tiemblen las piernas, entonces mi cordura regresa y simplemente me enfrío, tu sabes que no he tenido nada con él desde que Ranma regreso a mi vida.

-Akane, creo que te has puesto barreras mentales, pues si bien, ahora tu relación con Ranma ha mejorado, déjame recordarte querida, que él es solo tu amigo y te lo ha dejado bien claro, Akane no te sorprendas si un día de estos te manda un texto diciendo que tiene novia y que se está enamorando.

-No lo digas ni de broma.-El demonio de los celos hizo su aparición por un momento pero Lyla tenía razón ella y Ranma solo eran amigos y después de que se entere de Naomi, probablemente ni siquiera eso-Aunque eso tarde o temprano va a pasar, solo pido que sea después de que ya lo haya olvidado aunque sea un poco.

-Pues no creo que consigas algo como eso, pero te deseo buena suerte.-Le guiño un ojo y salió tomada de la mano de la pequeña después de darle un abrazo y un beso a su madre.

(Siempre tienes la razón señorita sabelotodo, el tarde o temprano se enamorara de alguien más, inclusive él me dijo que le gustaba una chica, aunque él no me ha dicho nada más sobre ella, supongo que es por la falta de confianza que aún existe, y no lo culpo si supiera todo de mí, seguramente me odiaría)

Una vez sola se dispuso a tomar un largo baño, después prepararía algún aperitivo y vería la televisión, alguna película de terror, eso si nada de programación para niños. Eso en su mente se veía muy bien pero apenas puso a llenar la bañera el timbre sonó, rápidamente salió del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y frente a ella había una mujer al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello rubio oscuro largo y ondulado, ojos color miel, piel trigueña, de cuerpo delgado, vestida con un pantalón rojo formal con una blusa de cuello en 'v' negra de manga corta, con una cartera de mano rojo tacones altos a tono con la blusa.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento Akane no la conocía y era raro que gente desconocida tocara a su puerta.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes, ¿Akane Tendo?-Pregunto seria la chica que se encontraba fuera del departamento

-¿Que se le ofrece?-Pregunto Akane con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre el Alice Smith.- La mujer extendió su brazo para saludarla, Akane aun con desconfianza y extrañeza acepto el saludo y al detenerse el apretón de manos comento:-Soy la esposa de Daniel Smith…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ahora si, Ranma empieza a sospechar, y en el próximo capitulo de revelara esa verdad que Akane tan celosamente esconde, ¿Como creen que reaccione Ranma? tomando en cuenta que Akane tuvo sus razones para ocultarlo, aunque ninguna justifica su acción.

Cambiando un poquito de tema y como cada semana agradeciendo enormemente sus Reviews.

**zabitam1975, Lulupita, Critikal, Sav21samydeanspn** (samy), Chicas gracias he podido responderles personalmente pero nunca esta de mas decirles nuevamente gracias. :)

**Guest**: Concedido, he aquí nueva actualización, he tenido la fortuna de tener un poco de tiempo libre, y por nada del mundo dejaría incompleto este fic, seria una falta de respeto hacia todos ustedes de mi parte, en cuan Akane, bueno ella esta temerosa por lo que pueda pasar con su hija,¡Te mando un abrazote y gracias por leer!

**mia:** Tienes mucha razón creo que Naomi tiene el derecho de conocer a su padre, aun habiendo de por medio el miedo de Akane, y bueno se pudo ahorrar mucho de lo que ahora sufre si no fueran tan orgullosos estos dos, ¿No crees? ¡Espero que sigas enganchada a esta historia hasta el final! gracias por tu Review ¡un beso!

**jeffcr:** ¡Hola! Cuando recibí tu review, no sabes lo leí mil veces, agradezco mucho que consideres esta historia como de las mejores que has leído, aun estoy en éxtasis de tan bonitas palabras, he leído muchas historias de Ranma que me ha parecido maravillosas y no se como catalogar la mía eso se los dejo a ustedes, y bueno no se si mi cabeza alcance para publicar una obra literaria propia, pero sin duda si algún día lo hago seras de las primeras personas en saberlo, espero seguir en contacto contigo, nuevamente mil gracias por tu Review Besos!

**Fransaotome:** Estoy agradecida enormemente por tu review, grato también me resulta que te guste esta historia, trato de actualizar cada semana, a veces por alguna cuestión tardo uno o dos días mas pero trato de que no sea mucho por tus bonitas palabras y espero que el próximo fic te guste tanto como este ¡Un beso!

**kumyakane: **Hola querida un placer siempre recibir tus reviews, gracias por hacerme creer que tengo talento, el cual supongo que desarrollare poco a poco, y con reviews como los tuyos , me lo voy a creer he!, me alegra enormemente que siempre estes pendiente de la historia, y bueno volviendo a eso, mi querido Ranma se tendrá que enterar de su pequeña, pero no por boca de Akane así que estate pendiente por que viene lo bueno.. ¡Besos!

**paoh: ¡**Hola! es un placer para mi que consideres esta historia como hermosa, y bueno no pienso dejar la historia hasta terminarla, un poco dolorosa si, y viene lo mas mejor!, gracias por estar pendiente de la historia. ¡Besos!

Me encantaría poder tener su correo para poder contestarles mas personalmente ojala que se pueda Guest, mia, Jeffcr, Fransaotome, Kumyakane, paoh.

Y bueno para terminar, y nada tiene que ver con todo esto, termine de escribir este capitulo escuchando la canción "Would you fight for my love?" de Jack White, esto solo es una recomendación musical. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el próximo capitulo...<strong>


	12. Cap 12: La verdad ha visto la luz

Hola gente de Fan Fiction, un gusto para mi traerles, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, al parecer incluí mucho drama con un ligero toque de humor, espero que tengan un maravilloso día quiero aclarar y lo hago con la cabeza agachada, creo que los he confundido con el tiempo que ha pasado, al parecer pase por alto un pequeño detalle, escribí que habían pasado meses, pero mi trama es de mas o menos un año y medio después, lo corregiré lo antes posible. lo siento, una vez aclarado este punto, espero disfruten este capitulo.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación se mencionan no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin animo de lucro, única y exclusivamente para entretenerles.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: Las verdades siempre salen a la luz<p>

"POR MUCHO QUE HUYAS Y TE ESCONDAS, LA VERDAD TARDE O TEMPRANO SIEMPRE TE ENCONTRARA"

CAPITULO 12

-Buenas tardes.-Saludo cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Akane Tendo?-Pregunto seria la chica que se encontraba fuera del departamento

-¿Que se le ofrece?-Pregunto Akane con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre el Alice Smith.- La mujer extendió su brazo para saludarla, Akane aun con desconfianza y extrañeza acepto el saludo y al detenerse el apretón de manos comento:-Soy la esposa de Daniel Smith…

-¿Perdón?-Dijo incrédula- ¿Dijo esposa?

-Sí, es correcto, soy esposa de Daniel.-Dijo seriamente con manos un poco temblorosas.

Akane comenzó a agitarse, el enojo que empezaba a sentir no se había comparado con ningún en los últimos años.

La expresión de la peli azul, era una extraña mezcla de confusión, pero también de alivio, alguien tenía muchas cosas que explicar, pero sin duda lo mejor que podría terminar la ya casi extinta relación con el cantante.

-Pa..Pasa por favor, creo que tenemos que hablar-Akane nerviosa, le hizo un ademan para que entrara a la casa y la condujo hasta la sala, ambas envueltas en un profundo silencio.

-Akane, yo soy una persona racional, no creas que vine aquí a insultarte, o maldecirte sé que esto es repentino y no te culpo porque también sé que tu no estabas enterada de mi existencia hasta hace 2 minutos, Dany y yo tenemos una hija de 4 años, y hace 5 años que estamos casados. Hace unas semanas recibí una llamada telefónica donde pude darme cuenta de que Dany me estaba engañando al principio no lo creí, pero uno de los pocos días que está en casa pude revisar su teléfono celular, y encontré las llamadas a tu móvil te investigue, me disculpo por eso, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesito saber quién eras.

-Yo…bueno todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa ¡Nunca me imaginé que él estuviera casado y menos con una hija!-Akane estaba completamente petrificada, era demasiada información que su cerebro trataba de procesar.-Es que no tengo palabras por favor perdóname yo no sabía.-Estaba temblorosa y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir Akane se arrodillo y cerrando los ojos temblorosa,tomo las manos de Alice ofreciendo una disculpa, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia por lo que se colocó en la misma posición que ella.-Por favor perdóname.

-No, Akane no hagas esto, no es tu culpa también fuiste víctima, él es el único culpable, solo tú sabes que hacer, si decides perdonarlo, yo no tengo inconveniente porque ya estoy tramitando el divorcio, puedes quedarte a su lado si así lo decides.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no.-Akane se reincorporo y regreso al sofá.-No puedo creer que se haya burlado así de mí, de ti, es que como se atrevió a hacerme algo así cuando tiene una familia.-Todo el llanto se convirtió en rabia y caminaba de un lado hacia otro-Alice Gracias por tener el valor de contarme todo esto, sino jamás me habría enterado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, otra cosa que tengo que decirte es que él no lo sabe, todo esto lo tomara por sorpresa, para cuando el regrese de Chicago yo ya no estaré en casa lo único que encontrara son los papales del divorcio.-hablo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes, soy una ¡ESTUPIDA! –El enojo que sentía en ese momento era descomunal, y no porque sintiera amor por Dany aunque lo quería, era más el dolor de sentirse usada, de haber permitido que alguien entrara a su vida y la haya hecho sentir tan miserable como se sentía en ese momento.

-Y pensar que hice tanto por el, hasta le conseguí ese contrato que tanto había anhelado.- Alice sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Yo creí que lo había conseguido por el mismo, hace más o menos un año y medio cuando Dany me dijo que estaba en New York, y que por fin habían logrado firmar.

-Es un ¡IDIOTA! De no ser por mi padre no tendríamos un lugar donde vivir.-dijo molesta Alice.-Mi familia vive en Inglaterra y tiene buen nivel económico, mi padre hablo con algunos contactos al ver que ya teníamos aquí tanto tiempo si poder avanzar, fue cuando le ofrecieron el contrato. Si te soy sincera Akane esto fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, quizá suene muy frívolo pero ahora que consiguió fama y fortuna le exprimiré todo lo que pueda, por toda esta humillación. No quiero pedirle nada a mi familia y menos después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Akane pareció que alguna idea le vino a la mente, se levanto del sofá para encaminarse a su alcoba.

-Por favor espera aquí solo un momento.-Akane corrió hacia su habitación y después de unos segundos regreso.-Por favor toma esto.-Extendió una pequeña caja de color negro.

Ante la mirada de Akane, Alice abrió la caja y pudo observar un anillo con varios Diamantes incrustados.

-Esto, esto es…-Alice se cubrió la boca con una mano y subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Akane.

-Es un anillo de compromiso. Hace una semana nos vimos para cenar, nunca me imaginé que me fuera a proponer algo así,-Rodo los ojos y la observo con furia contenida.-No sé si es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que los medios iban a estar sobre él y me enteraría de esto que hoy me contaste, pero en ese momento yo no le di una respuesta, el me contesto que lo pensara, que estaría esperando por mí y que conservara el anillo hasta que decidiera usarlo.

-Ese grandísimo ¡Hijo de perra!-Apretó los puños.

-Yo no lo iba a aceptar de cualquier forma, yo no amo a Dany, nunca lo hice, pero sentía un gran cariño, el cual en este momento se está transformando en mucho resentimiento.- Frunció el ceño y hablo con voz grave.

-Akane, entenderás que yo no puedo aceptar esto, es doloroso conservar este tipo de…costos recuerdos.-Frunció el ceño molesta.

-Lo sé, yo no puedo conservarlo, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas pero puedes venderlo para que puedas aprovechar el dinero como mejor te plazca, piénsalo un poco, finalmente el dinero de ese anillo surgió gracias a ti, nadie sabe que Dany se me declaro, ni mi familia, ni nadie, pensaba devolvérselo la próxima vez que lo viera, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo.

-Gracias Akane eres una buena chica, lamento haberte conocido en esta situación.-Se levantó del sofá para retirarse de su domicilio, Akane la siguió hasta la puerta para despedirla.

-Podrías hacerme un favor.-Dijo la peli azul.

-Si puedo, con todo gusto.-esbozo una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-No le digas que ya lo sé, quiero hablar y decirle unas cuantas cosas personalmente.-Sonrió de medio lado.

-Dalo por hecho. ¿Sabes? Debo darte las gracias porque de no ser por ti, seguiría encerrada en ese estúpido departamento dependiendo de él, ahora me siento libre.

-Gracias también a ti porque me has ayudado a dar ese paso que hace tiempo he tenido ganas y no había podido hacerlo, y es que no terminaba con Dany por miedo a herirlo, y mira todo lo que ocasionamos.

-Debo de confesarte que hasta hace un rato aún tenía dudas de enfrentarte, de cómo reaccionarias, pero sin duda no se equivocaron en decirme que tienes un gran corazón.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pregunto curiosa.

-¡Oh!-Se cubrió la boca.- tengo que irme Akane mi hija espera por mí, ha sido un placer. Dany regresa mañana a la ciudad deberías llamarlo...Adiós Akane.

-Sí…está bien, adiós Alice.-Akane se quedó pensativa ante el último comentario de la rubia. Cerro la puerta, corrió hacia la bañera se quitó la ropa deportiva y frente al espejo del baño contemplo su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían. Aparto su cabello azul que llegaba por debajo de los hombros lo tomo he hizo una coleta alta para entrar a la bañera.

(Por que nunca me di cuenta, ¡Maldita sea tenía una familia!, ¡Soy un asco!) Las lágrimas se había convertido en un mar de sollozos angustiantes (Yo ¡Yo era su amante!…Te odio Dany, desearía nunca haberte conocido) Tallaba fuertemente su cuerpo mientras lloraba frustrada, quería borrar todos los besos y caricias que se había dejado obsequiar.

Exactamente 40 minutos después salió de la bañera se vistió con un cómodo short blanco y una camiseta ligera rosa, no podía permitirse que su hija la viera llorar por lo que trato de mantenerse tranquila antes de su llegada.

Tocaron el timbre suspiro varias veces para poner su mejor cara para recibirlas y como si el destino se hubiera ensañado con ella quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta era Dany.

-¿Dany?-Creí que llegarías mañana.

-¿Mi amor como estas? Te extrañe, me han sido eternos estos días sin ti, hoy vengo por mi respuesta.-Le entrego un enorme ramo de rosas.

Akane con furia contenida le sonrió, tomo las rosas y las coloco en la mesa, no permitiría hacer un escándalo ahí, si llegaba Naomi no quería exponerla a que viera a su madre enojada como en los viejos tiempos.

- Que te parece si mejor vamos al parque, ¿Te parece bien?-Dijo con la quijada apretada.

-Donde tú quieras amor, la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, pero Akane se separó rápidamente, poniendo sus manos sobre el pectoral del chico y ladeando su cabeza, lo único que Dany le provocaba en ese momento era aversión.

-Naomi está por llegar, sabes que no me gusta que nos vea así.

-Si lo sé, vamos.-Dany rodó los ojos con fastidio.-Pero te advierto que si salimos, quizá encontremos alguno que otro paparazzi pues han estado siguiéndome por un rato.

-No te preocupes mi amor, estoy segura que disfrutare del paseo con todo y esos molestos fotógrafos- Decía sonriendo de medio lado.

-Entonces vamos.-La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al parque.

Una vez en el parque, se ve discutir a una pareja furiosamente, Akane habilidosamente había detectado la presencia de los fotógrafos de algunas cadenas de televisión que permanecieron ocultos para no estropear la discusión, por lo que aprovecho el momento para echarle en cara a Dany todo de lo que se había enterado, ya le había todos los insultos y malas palabras que Akane se sabía, en inglés y japonés.

-¡¿QUE CREÍSTE?! ¿Que nunca me iba a enterar? - Furiosa le gritaba, mientras trataba de alejarse del lugar.

-¡Akane ella es pasado para mí!, ¡Yo estoy pensando en divorciarme de ella, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes dejarme!-La detuvo del brazo jalándola hacia él, levantado un poco la voz.

-¡HO! ¡Claro que puedo! Y ¿Qué crees? ¡YA LO ESTOY HACIENDO!- Se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

-Akane comprende por favor tú, tienes que estar conmigo, Alice ya es cosa del pasado, solo me case con ella por…!Por idiota! Creyendo que sería feliz, pero cuando te conocí fue cuando de verdad me enamore, tienes que creerme.-La tomo por los hombros para que la mirara.

-¡No vuelvas a TOCARME, CRETINO! ¿fueron que? ¿Casi 2 años?-Se soltó nuevamente de Dany y una gran bofetada sonó a los alrededores, por segundos hubo silencio. Dany se quedó sorprendido por la fuerza de Akane, se llevó la mano a la mejilla sobándose.

Adolorido Dany nuevamente y muy lento se acercó a ella temiendo por su integridad.-Akane mi amor podemos arreglar esto, sé que fui un idiota por no decírtelo antes, pero quería evitarte todo este dolor, sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, Akane mírame a los ojos, perdóname te lo compensare, lo prometo-Levanto el mentón de Akane delicadamente con su dedo índice y pudo ver el semblante frió de la peli azul.-A punto estaba de rozar sus labios pero Akane fue más rápida.

-No tenías por qué mentirme-dijo con más calmada pero indiferente.- ¡Me traicionaste!-Comenzó a levantar la voz con mirada fría.-Y no solo eso, Has hecho que me sienta como una basura, tienes una hija y una esposa que personas como tú no merecen tener, te atreviste a proponerme matrimonio y ya estabas casado, has hecho que me odie ¡Y TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA! .- Con un rodillazo en la entrepierna, Dany no cayo solo se dobló del dolor se protegió la parte afectada, Akane se inclinó a su altura para decir unas gélidas palabras:- Te dije que no volvieras tocarme, te prohíbo que te vuelvas acercar a mi.-Se giró y se disponía a retirarse.

-Akane… entiendo entonces que si no tenemos nada más que hablar me regresaras en anillo que te di.-Dijo Dany aun adolorido.

La furia de Akane se incrementó de manera monumental, tomo un poco de vuelo gruñendo y de un martillazo en el estómago de manera proporcional a su enojo lo estampo contra un árbol.

-¡Ahí tienes tu anillo!-Y sin más recobro la compostura sacudió un poco su corto short reviso su camiseta sacudiendo un poco su blusa, y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

><p>Como cada fin de semana Ranma se encontraba en su oficina esta vez vistiendo sus tradicional ropa china, encargándose de algunos detalles con respecto a la apertura de 2 nuevos gimnasios en Tokio, se estaban ampliando cada vez más y la cabeza ya no daba para tanto trabajo lo único que necesitaba en ese momento eran vacaciones, además pronto empezaría un torneo importante al que asistiría, habían pasado más de 3 semanas desde que había llamado a Alice y aun no tenía noticias acerca de Akane, además aun lidiaba con un problema moral, observaba el sobre cerrado con las iniciales A.T. que no se atrevía a abrir, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en esos papeles, si bien no tuvo problema al investigar a Dany, era muy diferente el hecho de investigar a Akane, quizá ella no se lo perdonaría.<p>

(En este sobre están todas las respuesta que necesito, que he estado buscando por meses, entones ¿Por qué demonios tengo tanto miedo?, Cálmate Ranma eres un Saotome, tienes que hacerlo) estaba por abrir el sobre cuando de un golpe se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-¡RANMA!

-¡Que pasa Nabiki por que tan exaltada!-Pregunto sorprendido, ocultando el sobre tras él.

-Es Akane, ya tengo noticias de ella.-Decía agitada buscando en su escritorio el control remoto de la televisión que tenían en la oficina

-¿Le paso algo a Akane? ¿¡Ese imbécil se atrevió a hacerle algo!?

-¡Dámelo!, ¿Dónde está?- Revolvía su escritorio y lo empujo de su silla para buscar en los cajones violentamente. Cuando por fin lo encontró prendió el aparato y cambio de canal.

-¡Nabiki me asustas! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Observa Ranma.-señalando la televisión.-ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras la conductora de un programa de espectáculos de estados unidos hablaba, el programa el cual estaba subtitulado al Japonés pues era famoso en ese país por su crónica rosa.

-Así es querido público, esto es lo que les puede pasar por mentirle a una mujer, pues no importándole que fuera famoso, esta chica japonesa Akane, vaya que le ha dado su merecido al famoso Dany Smith vocalista de la banda Breaking barriers, y es que de muy buena fuente sabemos que, Akane quien era su novia, y hasta hace unos días era su prometida que ademas no sabíamos que existía pues este chico siempre tenia su vida privada muy hermética se enteró que: ¡Él era casado!…Pueden creerlo y tan serio que se ve, definitivamente no hay que confiarse de los hombres con cara bonita y físico envidiable como este chico, veamos el vídeo que nuestra fuente nos ha enviado.

Ranma estaba hipnotizado, había dos cosas buenas que salieron de todo eso,l primera es que Akane ya era una mujer libre, un problema menos, y segundo podía apreciar el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que amaba a través de ese aparato, veía sus definidas piernas y cuerpo tonificado, entonces observo el momento en que Dany se acerca para besarle, y ella no lo impide, puede observar que se mueven sus labios diciendo algunas palabras, conteniendo los celos apretó los puños llenos de enojo, el ceño frunció, cuando estaba a punto de voltear su rostro para no ver como la besaba, entonces vino el golpe a la entrepierna segundos después el martillazo, su rostro dibujo la mayor alegría que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

(¡Ahí estas, aunque no te guste sigues siendo un marimacho violento! ¡Ahí está la Akane a la que amo!)

Regreso a la realidad para seguir escuchando a la conductora de televisión:

El músico se encuentra en perfecto estado, y esta chica no ha querido dar ninguna declaración al respecto, hemos investigado al parecer en Japón era una artista marcial hasta que decidió mudarse a los Ángeles para Estudiar, vive con Lyla Torres a quien conocemos como la heredera de la compañía Torres Co. Y para sorpresa nuestra nos enteramos que tiene una preciosa hija de que hay que aclarar no es del vocalista de Breaking barriers.

En el monitor apareció una fotografía que había conseguido el canal de televisión aparecía Akane y Lyla llevando de la mano a su hija por el parque después apareció otra donde la niña aparecía sola y podía ver perfectamente su rostro. Ranma se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó al televisor que esta al fondo de la oficina. Observo detenidamente la fotografía de la niña concentrándose en su rostro, regreso a su asiento algo turbado y se dejó caer.

Al ver es aspecto de Ranma Nabiki, pudo notar la duda en su semblante, apago la televisión.

(Ahora si se van a poner las cosas difíciles para mi hermanita, si la pongo sobre aviso lo único que hará es volver a huir, y quizá no la volvamos a ver, que dilema creo que mejor esperare a ver la reacción de Ranma, con un poco de suerte igual no sospechara nada)

-Deberías de estar contento, ella termino con Dany.

-Sí, estoy muy contento.-Dijo casi automáticamente aun pensando en rostro de la niña.-Nabiki podrías dejarme un momento a solas necesito terminar estos pendientes

(Ese imbécil no es el padre, Esa niña que edad tendrá…El sobre…) busco el sobre que había caído al suelo para contemplarlo antes de abrirlo.

Primero leyó la nota que Nakahara había escrito para él.

Ranma Saotome:

Aquí es toda la información que se pudo recabar acerca de Akane Tendo , dirección actual completa y lugares de residencia durante el tiempo que usted lo solicito, incluida esta la prueba de DNA que nos requirió comparando el de la Hija de Akane Tendo con el de Daniel Smith, no comentare como lo hicimos ya que es ilegal en Estados unidos obtener de esta manera los resultados sin una orden legal, otra cosa que quiero comentarle es que antes de Daniel Smith la señora Akane Tendo no tuvo ninguna otra relación sentimental.

-¡No puede ser!- Ranma empezaba a atar cabos.

* * *

><p>Informe:<p>

Akane Tendo, Nacida en el distrito de Nerima, Japón

Edad: 23 años.

Lugar actual de Residencia: Los Ángeles Ca. EUA

La señorita Tendo Akane, residió en Japón Hasta finalizar sus estudios en el instituto Furinkan en Nerima, posteriormente, solicito una beca para entrar a una prestigiosa Universidad en los Ángeles Ca. Donde actualmente estudia Ciencias empresariales, alternando con Cocina Internacional, allí conoció a la Señorita Lyla Torres con quien empezó a compartir departamento, recién empezó la universidad, se vio delicada de salud debido a un embarazo complicado, tuvo que permanecer en cama los 2 últimos de los 9 meses de gestación, un par de amigos cercanos a ella junto con Lyla se encargaron de cuidar de su salud, no hubo ninguna figura masculina que se presentara como el padre de la niña, siempre ha mantenido su vida personal prácticamente hermética, lo único en cuestión sentimental fue que estuvo prometida, de los 16 hasta los 19 años con Saotome Ranma, estuvieron a punto de casarse en varias ocasiones, viéndose siempre frustrada la celebración, la señorita Akane fue quien rompió el compromiso antes de partir California. Actualmente gracias a su desempeño esta por graduarse con mención honorifica y según en palabras de Sr. Torres, planea un gran futuro, en el medio empresarial para la Señora Tendo junto con su hija Lyla Torres.

Se adjunta la prueba de DNA donde se concluye que la posibilidad de que Daniel Smith sea el padre de Naomi Tendo es del 0.00%.

De mi parte es todo Joven Saotome, si existe alguna duda puede comunicarse conmigo.

* * *

><p>Ranma arrugo el papel y lo tiro violentamente, emitiendo gruñidos de enojo y con un grito casi gutural que se escuchó hasta lo más recóndito de Nerima, en un momento de desplante despejo su escritorio volando papeles por toda la oficina quedando sentado y agitado, recogió el sobre el informe y vio las fotografías de una pequeña niña con 2 coletas color azul y los ojos Azul grisáceo con un Gi de entrenamiento tomada de la mano de Akane, ambas sonriendo en la siguiente cómodamente en un restaurante, con la niña y Lyla. Se aferró a la fotografía, con sus dedos recorrió el rostro de la pequeña y de Akane -Tienes la misma sonrisa que tu mamá.-Sonrió con tristeza.<p>

-¡AHORA LO TENGO TODO CLARO!-Soltó otro grito ¡Akane… si te atreviste…si tu…-Dijo con los puños apretados y la mandíbula trabada.-…me has ocultado que tengo una hija que, ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?!.-Cambio la ira por incertidumbre.-¡Mierda! Ya entiendo lo de la enfermedad… ¡La maldita llamada!...-Por un momento se quedó estático.- Aun así, esto no concluye que esa niña sea mi hija y Nabiki ni muerta me lo dirá.-Una idea le surgió.-…Kasumi.-Un agitado y colérico Ranma rápidamente salió de la oficina, saltando por los tejados lleno de dudas de incertidumbre, de miedo, y coraje eso sin duda lo desestabilizaba era una bomba de tiempo, estaba dolido, de confirmarse sus sospechas , no sabría cómo actuar algo era seguro, él y Akane tendrían seriamente que hablar, y probablemente hasta tendrían una discusión, la peor de todas, en ese momento estaba titubeante entre la comprensión o el que no le perdonaría haber ocultado algo de tal magnitud.

Llego a la casa de los Tendo, no encontró a nadie en la entrada, Kasumi se encontraba en la Cocina ella sintió su presencia y se giró para observar su mirada fría y furiosa.

-¡Ranma! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que vendrías hasta la hora de la cena con Nabiki.-le sonrió, cosa que hizo que Ranma se tranquilizara un poco pues no podía ser grosero ni desquitarse del coraje que en ese momento tenía, con ella que siempre ha sido como una hermana para él.

-Kasumi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y me gustaría que fueras sincera con tu respuesta.

-Por supuesto Ranma, por que no pasamos al comedor y te sirvo un poco de té.-nuevamente le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi.-Hablo sin dejar su expresión enfadado frotándose la barbilla por la ansiedad.

Una vez sentados compartieron él te.

-Dime Ranma que es lo que necesitas saber.

-Kasumi…-Después de eternos segundos de silencio le pregunto.- ¿Tú estabas enterada de que Akane tiene una hija?

-¡Oh my! Ranma como lo supiste.-Se cubrió la boca y abrió por completo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Tu forma de reaccionar, me lo acaba de confirmar, Kasumi ¿La hija de Akane…es…es…es mi hija?-Pregunto con ojos cristalinos, que de inmediato tallo para no apartarlas de sus ojos.

-¡Ranma! Yo…Discúlpame un momento, creo que necesito un poco de aire.-Se levantó pero Ranma la detuvo del brazo sin lastimarla.

-Por favor Kasumi, es importante para mí saberlo, si yo soy el padre de esa niña tengo que saberlo.-Sentía todos sus músculos tensos, el poco auto control se estaba esfumando, necesitaba esa respuesta.

-Ranma, yo le prometí a Akane que no diría nada acerca de su secreto.

-Pero no lo entiendes Kasumi ya no es un secreto, y si no me lo dices, pediré una orden para hacerme una prueba de paternidad y no quiero que esa niña tenga que pasar por tantas cosas innecesarias.-Hablo con seriedad Absoluta.-Y no solo eso Kasumi, si tengo que llegar hasta esas instancias, y Akane me lo oculto, pediré la custodia total de la niña.

Ranma no pensaba hacer tal cosa, solo trataba en presionar a Kasumi para obtener información.

-¡No puedes Ranma, no serias capaz de separarla de su madre!

-¡Entiéndeme Kasumi estoy desesperado!-Bajo la cabeza y su flequillo impedía que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo viera brotar sus lágrimas.

Kasumi lo abrazo de manera maternal acariciando su cabeza.

-Si.-Kasumi con voz temblorosa dejo escapar de su boca esa simple palabra.

La corta respuesta fue suficiente, solo una palabra hizo que se estremeciera hasta la médula, abrió por completo los ojos, hizo que la angustia se extinguiera pero que la furia aumentara, no descargaría su furia con ella, frunció el ceño.

Tomo las manos de la chica y apretando los dientes le dijo-Gracias Kasumi, nos vemos después tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

-¡Ranma, espera! –Trato de detenerlo, pero fue tarde Ranma ya se encontraba nuevamente saltando por los tejados.

Alejándose lo más rápido posible hacia las montañas, destrozo arboles a su paso arrancándolos desde la raíz, corrió, grito, golpeaba todo lo que encontrara para finalizar con un potente Shishi Hokodan esperando que con ese rugido de león se fuera gran parte de su tristeza y enojo, pero no fue así, siguió moviéndose desquitando su coraje con todo lo que encontró, después de mucho rato, estaba cansado había pasado casi todo el día en movimiento hasta agotar sus energías, perdió la noción del tiempo y no fue hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia aparecieron y la oscuridad de la noche, que decidió regresar a Nerima. Caminaba taciturna por las calles una pequeña pelirroja completamente empapada, abatida y aletargada, caminó sin rumbo por varias horas hasta encaminarse a su domicilio, llego a su pequeño departamento y cayó rendida de cansancio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ranma salió apurado de su oficina, Nabiki espero cerca de una hora para asegurarse de que Ranma no regresaría en un buen rato y es que después de escuchar aquel grito intuyo que algo no andaba bien tomo extrema precaución y le dio el resto del día a sus trabajadores, para quedarse a solas en el edificio y rápidamente entro su lugar, encontrando todo desordenado, pero sobre el escritorio aún estaban los papales que Nakahara le otorgo a Ranma, las fotografías, las vio detenidamente y leyó el contenido del informe, frunció un poco el ceño saco su móvil y llamo a Kasumi.<p>

Ella le contó todo lo que sucedió durante la visita de Ranma y que tenía un rato que se había retirado saltando sobre los tejados.

Nerviosa colgó con Kasumi y llamo a su hermana menor.

-¡Maldición, está apagado!-Decía impaciente la castaña, pensó por un momento y marco otro número.

* * *

><p>Akane ha tenido que lidiar con cuanto reportero quiere, acercarse a ella o a su hija para preguntarle acerca de la discusión que había acontecido en días pasados. Llego a su departamento de tarde, dando un fuerte suspiro de cansancio se dirigió a su recamara para tumbarse boca arriba con los brazos extendidos.<p>

(Espero que no haya trascendido esta noticia, si la ve Ranma me voy a morir de vergüenza) sus mejillas enrojecieron fuertemente.

Su momento de paz se vio interrumpido por los saltos de una niña sobre la cama.

-¡Mami! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero pelear como tú!

-¿Entonces de grande quieres ser un Marimacho?-Dijo Lyla quien divertida llego a sentarse en la cama junto a Akane.

-¡Lyla! ¿No quedamos en que cuidarías tus palabras?-Akane se recargo en sus codos para reclamare a su amiga.-tengo miedo de que Ranma lo haya visto.-Dijo seria.

-No veo el por qué tengas que preocuparte, ya paso casi una semana y no te ha mandado mensajes así que lo más probable es que no pasen ese tipo de noticias allá.-Comento mientras levantaba los hombros.

-Podría ser, tienes razón creo que me estoy preocupando de más.

-Además solo saldrás dándole un buen golpe al Cretino ese, que merecido se lo tenía.-hablo molesta

-¡Yo también voy a salir en la tele mami!

-¡No Naomi, tu no saldrás en la tele!-Se acercó a ella y revolvió su cabello suelto.

-Pero el señor que me tomo las fotos me dijo que si.-Comento triste la niña.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Naomi cuando pasó eso?-Pregunto asustada.

-Ayer cuando fuimos al parque, el señor estaba escondido en los árboles.

Akane ardió en furia-¡Como se atreven a sacarle fotografías a mi hija!

-Akane cálmate, llamare a la cadena de televisión para que no pasen las fotos de la niña.-Lyla se retiró a la sala para realizar las llamadas necesarias.

-¡Mami, no te molestes tu eres más bonita que yo!-dijo la pequeña bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no pequeña, tú eres más hermosa que yo, eres igual a tu papá.-Le sonrió haciéndole cosquilla en el estómago, calmando el enfado de la peli azul.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo va a venir papá?

-Pronto hija, pronto.-Dijo con melancolía ¿Qué te parece si preparamos galletas?-Le toco la punta de la nariz guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Sí! –Salió de la habitación jalando a su mamá con su pequeña mano.

-Akane.-la llamo Lyla.-Puedes venir un momento.

-Naomi por que no te pones tu traje de cocinera mientras yo voy con tu tía Lyla.

-¡Esta bien mamá!-Naomi se perdió de vista de Akane y se acercó a Lyla

-Lo siento, no hay nada que hacer, las fotografías se verán en cadena internacional, lo único que logre fue que no dijeran el nombre de la niña y que mencionaran que no es hija de Dany, es eso o de lo contrario tendríamos problemas con los paparazis si existiera la pequeña sospecha de que Naomi es hija de ese tipejo.

-Quizá en unos días ya pueda prender mi móvil, no me gusta estar incomunicada. No he podido comunicarme con mi familia.

-Pero era necesario, o de lo contrario seguirías recibiendo docenas de llamadas de las televisoras.

-En que lió me vine a meter, pero no me arrepiento, era lo menos que se merecía ese imbécil.

-Espera está entrando una llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Lyla?

-¿Que desea?

-Soy Nabiki Tendo

-¡Nabiki! tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.-Akane extrañada miro a Lyla.- ¿Ocurrió algo? Por qué este teléfono te lo di solo para emergencias.

-¡Lyla comunícame con Akane es urgente!

-Claro.-Lyla intrigada levanto una ceja y extendió el teléfono a Akane-Es Nabiki, al parecer es urgente.

Akane tomo el teléfono y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Akane lo que paso es…

-¿Le paso algo a Ranma? ¡Dime que está bien!

-Akane él está bien es solo que…

-¿Entonces es papá, o Kasumi?

-¡No Akane! ¡ESCUCHAME!

-E…está bien

-Ranma lo sabe…

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Todo acerca de Naomi, esta tarde Kasumi termino confirmando, pero no la culpes por favor.

El Teléfono callo y Akane también de rodillas, sentía que el aire se hacía escaso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Lyla la miraba se acercó a ella al ver que no levantaba el rostro solo veía las lágrimas caer, tomo el teléfono y escucho a Nabiki Gritarle a Akane.

-Nabiki, soy Lyla, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Lyla! ¿Akane está bien?

-Si…no ella no está bien.

-Ranma se ha enterado de todo, de Naomi ya sabe que ella es su hija.

Akane se abrazó a Lyla llorando.

-Sera mejor que le dé un calmante, te llamo después Nabiki.

-Solo, dile cuando este más tranquila que está furioso y no sé qué tenga pensado hacer.

-Está bien, gracias.

La llamada termino y Lyla respondió al abrazo de Akane diciéndole palabras de Apoyo.

-Cálmate cariño Naomi no puede verte así.-La consolaba mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Por favor necesito estar a solas un momento.

-Sí, entiendo, llevare a Naomi a comprar lo necesario para las Galletas algún ingrediente debe de faltar ¿no?

Al estar sola soltó todo el aire que había contenido para llorar , últimamente las cosas no iban nada bien, soltó un par de puñetazos al suelo. Tratando de soltar todo el miedo que sentía. Por un buen rato estuvo meditando sobre la nueva situación, ¿Cómo actuaria Ranma? No le importaba como actuara, esta vez no se defendería, porque sabía que se estaba extinta la posibilidad de ser feliz con él, en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba, el futuro era lo que le daba miedo, toda esa barrera para la protección de su hija, por la decisión que en un momento creyó correcta, pero estaba segura que su hija sería feliz de conocer a su padre, eso no lo podia evitar tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero que por nada del mundo permitiría que la separaran de Naomi, era la hora de enfrentarlo, su mayor rival en todos sentidos, esta vez no habría escapatoria, se levantó del suelo y prendió su móvil esperando la llamada que en cualquier momento le haría el padre de su hija, llamada que nunca llego.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol empiezan a envolver Nerima, también empiezan a colarse por la ventana de un pequeño departamento y acariciaban el rostro de una llorosa pelirroja que acababa de despertar, ha estado pensando, en los acontecimientos que ocurrieron horas antes.<p>

-No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto.-decía aletargada con el cabello revuelto, vestida con una camiseta y un pantalón chino azul, se sentó sobre la cama recargando los codos en sus rodillas.-No puedo creer esto que me está pasando.-Se revolvía el cabello y de apoco la irritación regresaba.-Debí haber hecho algo muy malo, en otra vida y lo estoy pagando en esta.- levanto el teléfono celular titubeo estuvo a punto de llamar a Akane pero no lo hizo, apretó el aparato casi lo destroza, soltó un grito y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared, se levantó y se fue hacia el baño con un poco de agua caliente recupero su forma habitual. No había tiempo ni ganas de desayunar, pero con tanta energía gastada el día anterior su cuerpo se lo exigía cogió una manzana que devoro, tomo un baño rápido, y salió de su departamento llevando consigo una pequeña maleta, arribo a su oficina, camino dando rápidos y largos pasos por el pasillo donde se encontraba su secretaria, la llamo para que lo siguiera dentro de su oficina, tomo los papales que había dejado el día anterior.

-Señor Saotome, buen día.

-Buen día, Hitomi.-Ranma estaba serio, con el entrecejo fruncido, recogiendo todo el desastre que había dejado el día anterior, de un cajón saco una carpeta donde tenía un justificante que tenía hace tiempo gracias a Ryu y que hoy era necesario usar.- Necesito que lleve mi automóvil a casa de mi madre en cuanto salga de la oficina.-saco las llaves de un cajón y se las entrego.

-Como usted ordene Señor.-Contesto amable.

-Saldré unos días de Nerima.-Dijo apurado por terminar la conversación.- En cuanto llegue la señorita Nabiki le informa por favor que tuve que salir a entrenar a las montañas, y por eso es que necesito que ella se encargue de la apertura de los gimnasios, y por favor envié este documento al rector de la universidad para justificar mi ausencia.

La secretaria recibía el documento que tenía que enviar y se acercó a la puerta para retirarse.

-Hitomi, una última cosa

-Lo que necesite señor.-Le sonrió

-Si mi madre pregunta por mi dile que regrese a Jusenkyo.

-Está bien señor-La señorita secretaria se retiró.

Ranma tomo su pequeña maleta y salio del edificio después de un rato se encontraba frente al enorme aeropuerto la gente alborotada y entre tanto bullicio estaba un Ranma seguro, con el corazón herido, pero con la certeza de necesitar algunas respuestas.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenido ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes necesito, un lugar en el siguiente vuelo a los Ángeles…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pues ahí, tienen por fin Ranma se enteró, no se si la reacción fue exagerada, pero siendo Ranma no me lo imagino de otra forma, explosivo, enérgico y bueno ademas no creo que el se desquitara con alguien mas asi que el bosque pago el enojo, esta confundido, no es facil enterarse que tiene una hija y que se le ha ocultado,por otro lado creo que Akane, se esta preparando, por que no solo saldrá a la luz el secreto de Naomi, sino muchos de los sentimientos que esta chica ha guardado así que no esperen que Akane no se defienda, por que ella es aguerrida, fuerte, entonces una pelea a estas alturas, ¡Vaya! no se que pueda pasar.

Por otro lado, me han preguntado la edad de la Pequeña Naomi, y el tiempo que ha pasado, tomando en cuenta que están por terminar la universidad y de acuerdo al investigador, Akane tiene 23 años así que saquen sus cuentas, pero según las mías son casi 4 Años, por lo que Naomi tiene mas o menos 3 años con algunos meses creo mi erro fue poner en el capítulo anterior que pasaron algunos meses pero no especifique cuantos y olvide corregirllo mil disculpas :/

Pasando a otro asunto: Me encantaría tener su correo pero por lo visto por este medio no se va a poder, por lo que una sugerencia de mi parte es que habrán una cuenta en FanFiction y aquí si nos podemos comunicar por PM e inbox, pero solo es una sugerencia :)

Por ultimo y como cada semana, agradecida con sus Reviews.

**Akane Redfox, Critikal, Sav21samydeanspn **un beso para ustedes, sus reviews me motivan para seguir con esto espero haber respondido sus dudas y seguimos en contacto. Les aprecio :)

**jeffcr:** Hola! me encanta que estas atrapado con esta historia espero que este capitulo haya quedado al nivel de sus expectativas. te mando un gran saludo, espero que puedan abrir su cuenta por que por aquí no podremos enviarnos nuestros correos, un gran abrazo, donde quiera que te encuentres.

**Guest:** Seras Lupita?, que bien que encuentres ese equilibrio, Akane, es fuerte pero, si que esta sufriendo, entendí perfecto, a excepción de lo ultimo, eso del portugués no se me da nada, nada...Besos hasta Brasil. :)

**mia: **Hola, Hola entiendo perfecto que quieras permanecer en el anonimato, por supuesto que nos seguiremos comunicando como hasta ahora, tu me mandas review y yo te lo respondo al final del capitulo, igualmente es un placer conocerte, un saludo hasta Puerto Rico gracias por seguir leyéndome.

**vane87: **Hola, que hermoso Review me has dejado, me alegra que te guste esta humilde historia, básicamente traté de que fuera un drama, y que captes mi esencia wow es maravilloso,es un placer para mi que sea de las historias que mas te ha gustado, solo comparto un poco de lo que mi mente bastante loca crea. Me encantara enviarte información pero como ya lo explique al principio hay que habrir una cuenta para mantenernos en contacto. un beso!

**Paoh:** Hola! PaoH pues como viste Ranma tomo la noticia como solo el sabe, ya veremos el enfrentamiento con Akane, me muerdo las uñas solo de pensarlo. un beso! gracias por tu Review.

**Kumyakane:** Hola! Así es pobre Dany al menos probo un poquito de la furia de Akane se lo merecía. La actualización bueno creo que sera los lunes a menos que pase algo mas, te mando un abrazo y un beso gracias por seguir pendiente y mil gracias por tu Review.

**Sia: **miss you , I hope you are fine, I love your constructive criticism , I think you already said it. In these last episodes wanted to clean up a bit the image of Ranma, and soon the mystery of how the commitment to ukyo and that has not appeared Ryoga undid will be resolved in terms of time and explain that I made a mistake in the previous chapter , indicating that they had been months in the plot but the Reproduce after year and a half or so , sorry, that's why Naomi can speak in complete sentences. many thanks is my pleasure to receive your reviews , please follow this story, show me my mistakes , that helps me enormously, I send you a big hug wherever you are.

Y hasta aquí solo hacer una mención especial, a **colito, **gracias por seguir esta historia un gran saludo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...


End file.
